Grand Theft Auto: Mayhem
by PFC Rice Man
Summary: Leaving prison, a Yakuza hitman is sent to Los Santos by his family boss to protect him from enemy gangs. Once there he is given complete autonomy and begins building his own criminal enterprise and makes a name for himself in the San Andreas underworld.
1. Introduction

**Any characters that appear in the GTA series or any crossover characters from any of their games are their rightful property. Sons of Anarchy and any Mayans material also belong to FX.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Introduction

 **-Yakuza office, Shinjuku Ward, Tokyo Japan-**

It was a bustling and busy night in the largest metropolis on the planet. It was about 8 P.M. at night and we see various citizens moving fast through the many crowds on Tokyo's streets, many of which were heading home after a long day at work for the weekend or the local school kids just hanging out relaxing with one another. We are then focused on the world famous Shibuya crossing and once the green light was given the locals all began to cross the large street.

The view is then immediately switched to a back alley that was hidden well away from the public eye and showcases a building that had a sign reading ''大友の紳士バー''. Translated to English the building was called _''Otomo's Gentleman Bar''_ and we are shown a room at the back of the bar where two Japanese men clad in business suits were talking at a table under a single light. Around them were several more men wearing suits as well as shades and they were standing around the two men at the table as if they were their bodyguards or something.

''Ken Morimitsu? That young man will always be the most loyal and deadly hitman the Otomo family has ever had.'' Said the older of the two men. This man was Takeshi Otomo, the Oyabun (boss) of the Otomo-gumi gang, the largest and most dominant of Japan's Yakuza organizations. ''So bold of him to join us at the age of sixteen and very daring of him to carry out the task that has assured the end of our enemies in Tokyo as well as Otomo-gumi dominance in the city and Kanto region.''

The mission Otomo was speaking of occurred ten years ago when he assigned this Ken to assassinate the Oyabun of another Yakuza gang, the Kasen-kai for control of Tokyo. The mission however, took a turn for the worst when Ken ended up massacring every member of the Kasen-kai gang and ended up in a massive shootout with the police killing several dozen officers before being captured and locked up for the past decade and was spared the death sentence thanks to his gang's connections.

''I have to agree, but the massacre earned him a reputation so frightening he will definitely be a target for our other enemies which directly puts us in danger as well. Said the other gangster.

Otomo nodded in agreement. ''Exactly, I've been thinking of a way to keep Ken and the gang safe from other enemies when he is released...being next week that is since I pulled a few strings for the man.''

''Oh really? What are your plans Otomo-san?'' Asked the other member.

The Oyabun thought about his decision for a good five minutes before he snapped his fingers, he had a look of excitement and there was one thing he wanted the Otomo gang to do, being the biggest and most influential gang in Japan there were no other territories he would be interested in except elsewhere..

''I got it now, we've been talking about expanding our influence and turf into the United States right?''

''The United States? Yes, I remember we talked about it a lot since Ken went to prison, what part of it do you want to send him there and why?''

''It's real simple Shirase, firstly, let me answer the first part of your question. I will send him to the City of Saints in Southern California, Los Santos. Secondly, as I've said Ken won't have to worry about enemies crossing the pond to get him in America. I also know that he was so reliant on us before being locked up so I want this to be his chance to start his own crew in America.'' Otomo answered.

Shirase raised his eyebrows at his boss's plan of sending Ken to Los Santos but..

''I've read on the internet that Los Santos and the San Andreas area alone is ridden with crime ranging from street gangs to other organized crime groups. The Mexican cartels, the Hong Kong Triads, four big biker gangs as well as the Russian and Italian mafia call the state home Otomo-san. I don't think it would be safe for Ken to start a Yakuza family there with all these potential enemies.'' Shirase interjected.

Otomo lightly chuckled at Shirase's worries and patted him on the shoulder.

''Ah Shirase, don't worry so much, you know that if Ken can take out an entire enemy gang I'm sure these groups won't be a problem for him. We're going to send him there under the guise of my best employee on vacation in America to reunite with his brother.'' Said the Oyabun.

''Brother? Oh that's right, Ken does have a sibling, what was his name again?'' Shirase pondered.

''Shigeru Moritmitsu, I found his profile on Liveinvader and got his email off of it and sent a message. I highly doubt his brother knows about Ken becoming a feared criminal in the underworld here so we'll see how things unfold and before you ask, I have already opened up a bank account for him in American Maze Bank foreclosures and I have put about five million for him as a start.'' Otomo then reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a debit card that had Ken's name on it. ''I will give this to you when you go there so you can hand it to him once you meet with him.''

Shirase tilted his head in curiosity, what did Otomo mean by that? Otomo knew that look from Shirase and decided to elaborate for his adviser.

''You will be sent alongside dozens of our men tomorrow morning to set up a business for Ken, you are very close to him and I'm sure he would like to have you as his right hand man in running his and your new gang. Think of this as a thanks for your years of service to my gang.'' He explained.

The younger Japanese mobster raised his eyebrows in shock. ''Are you sure Otomo-san? I don't believe I did anything to deserve this, I've always been your adviser and it's what I'm most comfortable with. I don't think there's anyone who can take my spot here, that and Ken isn't young anymore, he's battle hardened as a gangster to begin acting autonomously.''

''I am sure Shirase now please don't argue, go and get your things ready, you're heading out to Los Santos tomorrow morning and setting up shop in preparation for Ken's arrival. I'll send a shipment of guns the following night. When Ken arrives, find him and begin operations as soon as possible is that understood? A shipment of guns will be on the way as soon as you leave that door. Remember, the second you and Ken touch that American soil you're no longer under my command and Ken is now an Oyabun.''

Shirase bowed in respect to his boss and the two men then go their separate ways. Otomo then dismissed his bodyguards and interlocked his fingers together and went into deep thought.

 _''Hideki Shirase, I trust you to be his new mentor and Ken Morimitsu, I believe you will do just fine in the United States, making you be the boss of your own gang is your reward for ending the Kasen-kai and ensuring our dominance in Tokyo, Good luck, Butcher of Shibuya.''_

 **(One week later)**

 **-Los Santos International Airport-**

A Japan Airlines plane was seen landing at LSX airfield before pulling up to a free jet bridge. Once it comes to a complete halt the view switches to the airport terminal and the passengers all exit the Japanese aircraft and many of whom were revealed to be tourists who have come to visit the entertainment capital of the world. Once the waves of tourists pouring out of the jet bridge ceased one man slowly emerged from the entryway and into the terminal.

He was a Japanese man standing at about six feet tall, had a muscular build and was wearing a black business suit complete with a tie and shades. He had medium length hair and a blank look on his face as he looked around the airport and his luggage consisted of a duffel bag on his back and a suitcase. This man was none other than Ken Morimitsu himself in the flesh. After being released from prison he was picked up by Otomo himself and after a brief reunion with his boss and mentor he was told of the task Otomo wanted him to do.

Of course, being the loyal hitman he was he accepted Otomo's proposal of having him starting his own gang and becoming a boss of his own as well as spreading Otomo influence in San Andreas. He was given a brand new iFruit phone as well as a forged I.D. card should it come in handy and told to meet his brother Shigeru at the airport whom Otomo called to notify the sibling of Ken's arrival.

Ken makes his way toward the front entrance of the airport and spots another Japanese man standing beside a grayish Karin Sultan. Ken immediately recognized him as his sibling whom he hasn't seen in a decade and a half. The two men spot each other and both smiled instantly at seeing their long lost sibling.

''Oh my god, is that you Ken?!'' Shigeru shouted as he speed walked over to his older brother.

Ken walked a few steps before placing his bags down and held his arms wide open. ''The one and only ototo (little brother).''

The siblings then got into a strong and powerful embrace and patted each other on the back as they held each other after such a long time apart and stayed that way before separating. Ken laughed slightly at his brother's choice of attire. A green hoodie, baggy jeans and green high tops sneakers and green cap with the letters _GSF_ sewed onto it.

''My god nisan, how long has it been? About fifteen years?'' Shigeru asked.

''Just about, how have you and oka-san been doing since moving to America?'' Ken questioned.

Shigeru's smile instantly faded at the mention of his mother and looked away saddened.

''Oh, well you see Ken, we've been good but not too long ago oka-san passed away...''

Despite being a feared killer in Japan Ken appeared to be showing emotion but held it as best as he could, being a Yakuza gangster meant he had to remain strong and a reputation like the one he had was a lot to keep. He didn't want to appear soft by any means necessary.

''I see...what was the cause of her death?'' Ken asked.

''She caught tuberculosis a year ago and despite the treatment I got for her she couldn't make it, her funeral was a few months ago nisan.'' Shigeru said.

Maintaining his tough guy composure Ken placed a hand on his brother's shoulders. ''Oka-san died fighting a stubborn disease, we can't let her death get the best of us Shigeru, we have to remain strong because she is watching us from above.''

Shigeru smiled at his brother and the two share a brief hug. ''You're right Ken, come on, let's get you to my place, it's a nice small apartment that borders the center of town and Vinewood.''

''Sounds good, lead the way.'' Ken said.

Shigeru took his brother's bags for him and stowed them in the car as Ken took a seat on the passenger's side of the vehicle.

The sibling then began to ramble on about how he had been doing in America the past years but Ken was busy surveying the city as they drove through it to the younger sibling's place. As they passed through downtown they had come to a stop light in city's Ken had heard some rumbling of what he made out to be motorcycles riding up behind them. Looking out the window he saw several Caucasian men pulling up next to them at the same stop light and what he saw did not intimidate him at the slightest.

He noticed that they were riding chopper type bikes, some were riding Western Daemons, some LCC Hexers, Zombie Choppers and saw that they were wearing biker type clothing consisting of leather cuts, jeans and boots. The major thing he noticed about their vests was what was written on the back. It said; _Sons of Anarchy_ on the upper back, a patch displaying a grim reaper holding an M16 with a scythe blade and a crystal ball with the letter A. To the right part of the vest it said _MC_ and the lower back portion had _Los Santos_ displayed in black and white.

The lead biker took notice of Ken looking at them with interest and sensing no hostilities from the Butcher the biker nods before taking off with his comrades in the other direction. He watches the bikers drive off into traffic before going back into his deep thoughts.

 _''My name is Ken Morimitsu and I am from Tokyo, Japan. I grew up with parent's who's marriage miserably failed and in the end mother and father divorced. They were unable to decide who would keep both sons and they agreed to keep one each, my father kept me and my mother kept Shigeru. In the end however, my father's reckless alcoholic behavior led to him being killed in a bar fight leaving me on my own. I was kicked out of my house and left to fend for myself on the streets because I had no other relatives in the country. I survived the streets for several weeks before attempting to rob a convenience store which if you believe it or not, was paying tribute to the Otomo-gumi and some members chased me down, I fought back and when they saw my fighting spirit they let me off the hook by bringing me to Otomo-san. I was then initiated into the brotherhood and taken under Otomo-san's wing. He proved to be an amazing father figure and joining the gang is a decision I do not regret.''_

 **-893 Lemoyne Avenue, Burton District-**

''Here we are nisan, my place.'' Shigeru said pulling up on the driveway of his apartment complex.

Having fallen asleep during the drive his younger brother's voice woke him up. ''Huh? What is it ototo?'' Ken asked.

Shigeru motioned for his sibling to exit the vehicle and the older brother does just that. As Ken got up Shigeru had already went to his trunk and grabbed his brother's belongings. Ken got out of the Karin, closed the door behind him and stretched his tired body with a loud groan before picking up the duffel bag and suitcase. Looking at the apartment complex Ken saw that it was nice looking and saw a some kids playing ball in the nearby basketball court. He then turned his attention to Shigeru.

''You live in a nice area ototo.'' Said the older sibling.

''Yeah, mom bought this place when we first came here. Let's head on inside shall we?''

The two siblings went up a small flight of stairs and walked down the balcony before coming to a stop at a door with the number 893.

''This is my place, come on.'' Shigeru said unlocking the door with his key.

The younger sibling opened the door and happily motioned Ken inside, the older brother steps into the apartment and saw the interior. It was a basic apartment with a living room connected to a medium sized kitchen that had a table in the middle of it, the bathroom was adjacent to the kitchen and at the end of the apartment Ken saw two rooms.

''Your place is small ototo, but I like it, just enough room for us.''

''Oh yeah, go ahead and hand me your stuff, I'll set them in your room and we can have dinner to catch up.''

Shigeru took the duffel bag and suitcase and rushed into his brother's new room.

''You can have a seat at the table!" Shigeru called out.

Ken did what he was told and waited for his brother for a minute or two before he walked back out of his room and took a seat to join him.

''Anyway, how has things been going in Japan since me and oka-san left?'' Questioned the younger sibling.

''I managed to get a job for a conglomerate, a man named Takeshi Otomo is my boss.'' Answered Ken.

''Oh that's right! He sent me an email about sending you to America to reunite with me as well as take a month long paid vacation from work. What do you guys work with?''

''Otomo Industries focuses on night clubs, golf courses, public fundraisers, housing, building schools as well as shelters and if necessary, provide disaster relief.'' Ken continued.

Shigeru looked at his brother in awe. ''Wow, you must make a lot of money with this job!''

''I do, I also...deal with other people but the manner of which I do is a secret. So what do you for your job ototo?''

Shigeru fidgeted and looked in the other direction not even bothering to look his brother in the eye. ''Um, well I'm a medicinal salesman, I go door to door though and what I make weekly is how much the customer is willing to pay for it, sometimes I make a thousand a week, sometimes I make just ten dollars.''

The tone of voice in his sibling's voice made Ken narrow his eyes at him. ''Medicinal salesman? What kind of medicine do you sell?''

''Uh, just the kind that eases the pain, just general painkillers is all.'' Shigeru answered.

Not wanting his brother to be anymore nervous Ken decided to drop the issue and accept the answer he was given for the time being. ''I see, I'm glad you're doing something with your life and not being a jobless bum.''

Shigeru's iFruit phone made a beep and taking his device out he had received a text message from an anonymous number.

 _[Your payment is due tonight at nine, meet us at the small lot under the Del Perro Freeway.]_

''Oh damn, Ken my landlord just texted me saying my rent is due so I'm gonna head out and meet him at our usual spot. Feel free to make yourself at home, I'll be back in a bit nisan.''

''You meet your landlord in some random place to pay rent? Doesn't make sense but..alright ototo, see you in a bit.''

''Okay brother.''

Before Shigeru could take off...

''What is your WiFi password? I need to get into my company's website real quick since doing it on my phone makes it lag.''

Shigeru took a piece of paper and quickly jot down his password before handing it to Ken.

''My WiFi is your WiFi, see you in a bit!'' Shigeru said with a smile before exiting the door.

Now that he was left alone Ken walked over to the suitcase and pulled a laptop out and went to take a seat at the kitchen table. After booting it on he logs into his user account and connects to Shigeru's WiFi. Opening the browser and goes onto the eyefind page.

He then types ''List of gangs and organized crime groups in San Andreas'' and hits search.

He was then greeted to various results and clicked on the first one he saw and was taken to a PDF created by the Los Santos Police Department that had the list he wanted to see. The reason he had searched what he wanted was because since Otomo wanted him to start his own gang in California he would have to know about any competition he knows he will face and potential allies. The PDF loaded and he was greeted by a list of gangs and crime groups that call San Andreas home and the list goes as follows.

 **Italian mafia (Capone crime family), Russian mafia (Kruschevskeya Bratva), Los Sonora cartel, Hong Kong Triads (18K), Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club Los Santos Chapter (SAMLOS), Mayans Motorcycle Club, Angels of Death Motorcycle Club, The Lost Motorcycle Club, Irish Mob (O'Driscoll Gang), Ku Klux Klan**

He then scrolled down to read the small list of street gangs that inhabited Los Santos and the surrounding area.

 **Grove Street Families, Ruthless Cambodian Boyz, East Side Vagos , One-Niners, Marabunta Grande 13,** **Asociación Zetas**

 _''Interesting, I wonder who will be friend and foe?''_ Ken thought as he turned his laptop off. ''Grove Street Families...Shigeru's hat has GSF written on it, don't fucking tell me.'' The butcher got up from his seat and headed out of the apartment complex to follow his brother, wherever he went that is.

He descends the stairway and walks out onto the sidewalk and looked around the neighborhood. It was the nicer part of Los Santos near the downtown and Vinewood areas and since he was good at finding people he turned left and walked for about ten minutes before he turned a corner toward a liquor store and as soon as he turned that corner he bumped right into someone causing the person to drop a bottle of malt liquor.

The sound of glass breaking filled the air and Ken only shrugged off bumping before looking at the person in front of him, a younger African man in his early twenties wearing similar clothing to his brother looked at the broken bottle helplessly as it's alcoholic liquids seeped all over the asphalt.

The thug then looked at Ken angrily. ''Aye, watch where the fuck you walkin' nigga! Punk ass bitch that shit is expensive round here you think you cool walkin into me?''

The Japanese mobster noticed a gun slightly sticking out of his pocket and Ken pointed to it. ''Can I see your gun?''

The thug looked at his gun and looked back up to face Ken. ''Oh you wanna to see my gun nigga?'' He pulls it out and points it at Ken's face. ''You realize who you fuckin with punk?''

Being a hardened hitman Ken slowly placed his arms backwards looking as if he was in the position of attention but secretly he was reaching for a pistol of his own tucked into his pants, a Beretta. However, just as he touches the grip he puts his hands back in front of him and looks at the thug amusingly and remained unfazed at the man's attempts to scare him. He just got to Los Santos and he knew this guy wasn't worth killing.

''For your information, you fuckin' with Grove street.''

Rolling his eyes, Ken bent down to pick up a shard of glass and before the thug could do anything he swung the shard cutting the African man across the cheek slicing it clean open.

''Ugh! The fuck nigga!"

Ken then grabbed the man by the collar of his hoodie and delivered a knee strike to the gut and punched him twice in the face before swinging a third time sending the man spiraling to the ground in pain. The hitman chuckled lightly to himself as he looked over the groaning man. He reaches for the Colt and moving the slide back slightly he sees a bullet already in the chamber.

 _''I'll takes this, another gun for me to use.''_ Thought Ken.

Ken then walks away with his new gun leaving the thug to squirm and groan in pain on the sidewalk by his lonesome.

 **-Del Perro Freeway-**

Shigeru entered the small underground parking lot and saw five Hispanic looking men, specifically Mexican waiting for him. He was accompanied by three other men wearing casual clothes and judging by the way he was in the purple suit meant he must've been some big shot or something in addition to that side parted hair.

Shigeru and the man walk up to each other and judging by the body language Shigeru was displaying he was very nervous and scared. Reaching into his pocket he pulls his wallet out and takes out a large sum of money to hand it to the Latino. The Mexican takes a moment to count the cash in silence and when he finished he shook his head in disapproval. He eyed Shigeru with a visibly annoyed look on his face.

''The fuck is this Shigeru?'' He asked.

''It's the fifteen hundred I have to make weekly, what else Jose?'' Shigeru replied.

Jose scoffs and hands the money to his henchmen. ''Did we tell you the Capo, my boss at La Fuente Blanca changed your tribute to three thousand every week now?''

Now Shigeru was getting more annoyed by the second, did he just hear that right? ''Wait, what the fuck! We agreed that I only have to make fifteen hundred for you guys and now it's three thousand?! That makes no fucking sense!"

Jose and his accomplices only laughed at Shigeru's predicament and with the looks they had on their faces they obviously did not feel bad for him.

''This cabrón'' One of the henchmen chuckled.

''So what the hell am I gonna do to make the other half?! All the shit you gave me for this week is gone!'' Shigeru yelled.

Jose shrugged. ''Don't ask me, figure that shit out yourself because it's not my problem you chose to sell drugs for Los Sonora.''

Losing his cool, Shigeru acted without thinking and threw a punch at Jose hitting him square in the jaw. The blow sends the man staggering sideways with his henchmen catching him to prevent a fall.

''The fuck you hit me more you stupid chino?!'' Jose then looked at his men. ''Sabes qué, enséñale, dale una paliza". (You know what, teach him, give him a beating).

Nodding, the other three sicarios walked over to Shigeru who stood his ground, they cracked their knuckles and immediately threw punches and kicks at Shigeru and with there being more of them to his one, they overpowered him in the blink of an eye and savagely beat him into the ground. Jose recovered from the punch and took out a knife ready to give Shigeru unimaginable pain for hitting a cartel teniente (Lieutenant).

''I tried being lenient and fair with you Shigeru but for that punch you're going to get what's coming.''

Due to the sounds of Shigeru crying out in pain filling the lot Jose did not hear the footsteps coming up from behind him. Feeling a few taps on his shoulder he turns around and is punched right in the mouth by Ken who had arrived just in time to prevent anything horrid happening to his brother. Ken then proceeded to stomp, kick and punch Jose into oblivion and the sounds of their teniente groaning in pain caught the sicarios' attention.

Halting their assault on the defenseless man the sicarios turn around to see Ken standing over the now beaten Jose.

''Hey who the fuck is this puta?'' One of the sicarios said.

Ken didn't even pay attention to the sicarios and taking the Colt he stole from the thug he fires one round into Jose's skull killing him. Before they could pull out their guns Ken took out his Beretta and fired at the sicarios taking them all down with bullets to the head and chest. The ensuing gunfire caused Shigeru to cover his ears and when it was quiet again he opened his eyes and saw Ken standing on top of him and the sicarios dead around him.

''Nisan?'' Shigeru said, albeit in some pain.

The look on Ken's face did not look good to Shigeru at all, his older sibling looked really pissed off and without saying a word he forces Shigeru back on his feet and shoves him in the direction of his apartment.

''Aruki hajimeru!'' (Start walking!) Ken shouted angrily.

Shigeru did what he was told and headed in the direction of his place with his brother close behind. His brother, his Nisan, Ken had singlehandedly killed five members of the Los Sonora cartel and that thought alone made Shigeru terrified of what might happen now.

 **-Shigeru's Apartment-**

The thug that had tried to fight with Ken earlier was seen sitting at the kitchen table, it was like he was waiting for Shigeru to come home and after a brief moment of silence he heard what sounded like footsteps coming up to the door. A second later the door was pushed open by Shigeru and it looked like he was being thrown. Already making himself home in Shigeru's apartment was the black thug that had tried to pick a fight with Ken earlier, now sporting a self applied bandage on his cut cheek.

''Geru! My nigga where you been?'' The thug said excitedly.

That excite would soon disappear when he saw Ken make his way into the apartment and the very sight of the Yakuza member almost made him dip but he didn't say anything. After regaining his balance Shigeru turned to face Ken and looked at him with fear in his eyes. His brother had witnessed him paying drug money to the Los Sonora and knew he fucked up. He knew his sibling saw the whole exchange and his position of being a drug dealer for the most powerful cartel in San Andreas, the Los Sonora was exposed.

The thug only watched in silence as Ken slowly walked up to his brother and after a brief stare down, Ken kneed Shigeru in the gut knocking the wind right out of him causing him to cough and gag while doubling over.

''Ack! What the hell Ken!?" Shigeru cried out.

Ken didn't even show remorse at hitting his brother and made his way over to the table to sit with the thug who he remembered. ''Relax, I think you learned your lesson.''

The thug slowly inched his chair a few inches away from the table before looking in Shigeru's direction. ''Uh..Geru dude, the heck is going on?'' He asked.

Ugh, hey CJ, well..''

Shigeru couldn't even finish his sentence due to being cut off by his brother.

''I just found out my brother lied to me about being a medicinal salesman, turns out the medicine he was selling was drugs and not the good kind. I followed him and found him paying tribute to some Mexicans, so I shot them all to death.'' Ken interrupted.

''...''

They all stood there in silence before Shigeru spoke.

''CJ..this is my brother Ken, the one I talked to you and Sweet about. He..well he killed Jose and some sicarios.''

The thug, CJ looked at Shigeru with some gleam in his eyes. ''Oh shit fo' real?! He lyin' Geru dat's tight!'' CJ turned to Ken and his initial fear of the man was gone. ''Shit nigga, that's some dope shit you did! Fucking hated Jose, also, my dad dog for trying to mess with you earlier.''

Ken only shrugged off their earlier encounter. ''Forget about it.'' The butcher then took his laptop and turned it on and after it powered up he loaded an image he looked at earlier and showed it to Shigeru. It was a picture of some Grove Street members proudly throwing up their gang signs. ''Your hat says GSF, you're wearing green, what do you think you are some kind of street thug or something?''

''I..'' Shigeru tried to speak but couldn't find the courage to.

''Woah, street thug dog? You can't just disrespect the green rag like that!'' CJ interjected.

''So why does it matter to you nisan? You're just a businessman! That was the only way I could at least make some money since I got fired from my last job.''

Ken only scoffed, did his brother not suspect anything weird when Otomo-san had contacted him out of nowhere? ''Since you lied to me about your job let me tell you the truth about me as well. I'll say just one word and we'll see if it rings any bells in that drug dealing head of yours. Otomo-gumi.''

Shigeru was confused. ''Otomo-gumi? So what about the company you work for?''

Knowing he needed to elaborate more, Ken stood up and began to take his white shirt and suit top off and when he did so Shigeru was shocked to see that his brother was covered in what they call in Japan, irezumi tattoos all over his chest and his arms covered in sleeves of tattoos. The one tattoo that caught Shigeru's eyes was the one that was a daimon and he swore he had seen that before.

''Take your phone and search Otomo-gumi.'' Ken instructed.

His brother couldn't be but, he did what he was told and going on eyefind on his phone he searched up Otomo-gumi and was greeted with an info page on Ken's gang and saw the same daimon on the page.

CJ was more confused than ever and demanded answers from Shigeru. ''Aye man, the heck is going on? The fuck is Otomo-gumi?''

Shigeru, in his state of shock watched Ken put his shirt and top back on and was speechless.

''Takeshi Otomo isn't just your average boss...he's your oyabun Ken...you're...Yakuza.''

''Yakuza? The fuck is Yakuza nigga?'' CJ questioned.

''Yakuza is the Japanese mafia.'' Ken plainly said.

Now it was CJ's turn to be shocked. _''Japanese mafia?! CJ you dumbass trick you tried to pick a fight with an Asian mafia nigga?!''_

The butcher took notice of CJ's facial expression and laughed at the man. ''What? Are you scared? In Japan I'm known as the Butcher of Shibuya.''

Did Shigeru just hear that right? ''You aren't serious are you...? You're the one who...killed all those people?''

Ken knew his brother was in too much shock to even talk properly so he motioned for his sibling to head to bed.

''I can tell the shock is too much for you Shigeru, get some sleep and we can continue to discuss this in the morning.''

Without saying a word, Shigeru only nodded and headed to bed.

''Aight, well I guess I'll drop by again tomorrow Geru, nice meeting you dog, any family of Geru is a homie to me.'' CJ said reaching out to shake Ken's hand.

''Any moron who tries to pick a fight with me, if they get to live is a friend of mine.'' Ken said shaking his hand.

''Yeah uh...sorry about dat homie.''

''Just go or I'll finish the job.'' Ken said sarcastically.

Not wanting to provoke Ken, if that was possible CJ up and left leaving the butcher by himself in the kitchen. With nothing left to do the butcher decided to use the maps app on his laptop to get the layout of Los Santos and the surrounding areas of Bone and Blaine country, the surrounding Flint county and if it interested him, San Fierro which was west of Los Santos. He would continue to do so for about an hour before there was a knock on the door.

He gets up to see who it was and when he opened the door three guns were immediately pointed at his face. An M4 carbine, an Uzi and a Glock were the weapons aimed at him.

''You're the chino who killed Jose and his guys?'' One of the assailants asked.

''You really fucked up if you killed men from Los Sonora.'' Said another. ''Step out.''

Doing what he was told Ken slowly stepped out of the apartment and closed the door behind him.

''Alright, now start walking because we're going for a little ride.'' The third one said.

Not questioning them or showing any emotions Ken just did what he was told and made his way down the stairs and was shoved into an Enus Super Diamond and once they all got into the car they drove off.

 **-Senora Road, Los Santos County-**

After being kidnapped by more sicarios from the Los Sonora cartel we now see Ken sitting in the back seat of the Diamond driving down an empty road held at gunpoint by two of the sicarios while the ringleader was driving the vehicle. Ken just sat there with a blank look on his face as if he was staring into space and the only thing he felt was the cold steel of the gun barrel held against his face from one of the cartel sicarios.

The sicario holding his pistol against Ken's cheek only grinned at the impending doom and torture the Japanese man would go through once they delivered him to their drug lord.

''Cabron, you better be ready because what our Capo will do to you will make your guys shiver in fear. Idiota, we don't care who you are don't think you can just fuck with the Los Sonor..''

Before the sicario can finish his sentence Ken quickly moved his hand upward and shoved the sicario's hand away from him and instead of pointing his pistol at Ken's face the sicario was now pointing his gun at the driver of the car and in a split second the sicario squeezes the trigger on reflex and fires off a shot hitting his comrade in the head blowing his brains out and staining the wind shield with blood and brain matter while also shattering from the bullet breaking through it. His corpse slumping forward onto the steering wheel causing the car's horn to go off endlessly.

The sicario was caught completely off guard and before he can point his gun back at Ken the Yakuza hitman had already used the pistol he concealed in his tuxedo top and fired off a few rounds through his top into the Mexican thug's chest killing him. His body slouches over dead and Ken quickly uses his free hand and grabs the last remaining Mexican and shoves his head through the window shattering it completely. Ken then maneuvers his hidden Beretta and aims at the sicario's head and fires off one round killing him with the bullet blowing clean through his skull.

The view then switches to an overhead perspective as we see the car Ken was forced into continue to move forward despite the sicario that was driving being killed and soon the car crashes into a guard rail before plowing down a small hill off the road. The sound of the car's horn honking endlessly filled the air and as the dust clears, one of the doors open and Ken steps out of the car with the weapons the sicarios had on them. Dusting himself off he casually walks back toward Los Santos leaving the mess behind...


	2. Start of Something New

**All characters from whatever franchise they are from are the respective properties of their owners.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Start of Something New

 **-La Fuente Blanca, Vinewood Hills-**

From a safe distance away from the ranch that was situated on a large hill, a Mexican man clad in a bluish business suit with several more men beside him. They were all looking through binoculars down Senora road at the scene where the police and paramedics were currently at investigating the scene where Ken had murdered the men that went after him following his killing of the teneinte Jose and four comrades.

''Who do you think could've done this?'' One of the bodyguards questioned.

''I mean, they phoned us about finding Jose and the others, so them being killed this close means that they had found the guy who killed the others.'' Another bodyguard said.

The suited man only shook his head and walked away from the fence as he did not want to see the corpses of his men being loaded into ambulances. The two bodyguards followed him back into the main house of the ranch and they entered the structure. The land around the house they entered look like your average ranch, just minus the several armed men patrolling the land. Back in the main house the suited Mexican man went into an office on the top floor of the building and sat down behind a desk. His appearance was tan skin, graying hair that was gelled neatly and combed slightly to the right and he had a calm look on his face but behind the calmness was the true look of a sociopath.

''José fue mi teniente más confiable, perderlo ha rasgado un enorme agujero en mi corazón.'' (Jose was my most trusted lieutenant, losing him has ripped a massive hole in my heart.)

The two bodyguards looked at their boss with pity, despite being only bodyguards for this man they knew Jose was special to him.

''Qué haremos Martin?'' (What will we do Martin?)

The man, now revealed to be Martin closed his eyes and thought about what they can possibly do to avenge Jose's death.

''We shall find out who the cabron who killed our men is. I will be sending you and several other sicarios to confront the others about this. You two will meet with the Capone crime family while others will meet with Baba Yaga from the Russian mafia, Arthur Morgan and his Sons, the Lost and Angels of Death. If necessary head out to San Fierro to meet with the Chinese and Irish to see if they had anything to do with this.'' Martin explained.

''We understand Martin, what about the Mayans?'' Asked one of the guards.

''The Mayans MC and Vagos won't turn against us, us Mexicans stick together but I will personally ask them myself if they heard anything. If it calls for it I will ask Vialpando and the Vagos to lend us some muscle.''

''It makes sense señor, when do you want us to do this?''

''Do it as soon as you are ready, and if you manage to find out who did this, I want you to bring them to me so I can have a talk with them.''

The two bodyguards nodded and Martin motioned for them to leave the room to carry out their missions. With his two personal bodyguards gone he leaned backward in his chair and looked at the ceiling and despite the anger dwelling within him he enjoyed the quiet scenery before closing his eyes for an early morning nap.

 _''No one fucks with Martin Madrazo and lives.''_ The man thought in frustration.

 **-Shigeru's Apartment-**

''Yo Geru dog! Come here look what's on the tv!" CJ called out to his friend as he was watching the news.

CJ waited for a few minutes for his friend to show up and coming from his room was the Japanese man wearing a t-shirt and sweatpants as he had just woken up due to CJ's outburst.

''Huh? What's going on CJ I was sleeping.'' Shigeru said walking over rubbing his eyes. Hearing that the tv was running he opened his eyes to see CJ watching it and decided to see what was getting his friend so riled up.

* * *

 _''At approximately 5:30 am this morning, a local was on their morning jog when they came across this grisly sight, down the hill from Senora road through the safety rail was a Super Diamond that was found crashed in this ditch as you can see here and upon further inspection it was discovered that there were three bodies inside. After reporting to the LSPD the police were able to identify the bodies as members from the notorious drug cartel Los Sonora due to the common Santa Muerta tattoo among it's members. The bodies were found with gunshot wounds, the driver having taken one round clean through the skull and the other two shot several times in the chest and there appears to be no sign of a struggle whatsoever according to medical experts and the killer is believed to be the same person. As such authorities have absolutely no clue who the perpetrator is but the officers we have spoken to say that this may be the beginning of a turf war between rival factions. In addition there were five more bodies found under the Del Perro Freeway who were also members of Los Sonora and some law enforcement believe that the ones responsible could be any of the groups such as the local Russian or Italian crime families, the Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club or even the Chinese triads in neighboring San Fierro. As of right now the LSPD is at a dead end but anyone who sees suspicious individuals or activities are to report to them immediately. This is Denise Robinson of KCAL, Los Santos news.''_

* * *

After the commercials came on what they had just watched left them somewhat speechless and they just stared at the screen for about a minute or two before they slowly turned their heads to look at each other.

''Los Sonora cartel just lost eight guys, and they mentioned the lot under the freeway. Geru man, isn't that where Jose and his guys told you to meet them?'' Questioned CJ.

''Yeah, that's where my brother managed to find me paying them their money and where he killed all of them, he didn't even break a sweat doing it either. As for the others, I have no idea if Ken had something to do with it or not.'' Shigeru answered, unable to figure out how to feel about the current situation.

''And your bro killed those niggas and saved your life, you don't think they found the bodies and sent some guys to find him do you?''

Shigeru knew that the cartel would swiftly do something if any of their men were killed and while he expected a retaliation, he just didn't expect it to be so soon. To make it even worse, it's possible that Ken killed more sicarios and there was no doubt in his mind that his brother is the perpetrator mentioned on the news but he didn't want to admit to CJ that he was in denial.

''He didn't even bother to hide the bodies after he shot them dead.'' Said the sibling. ''But who knows? Maybe someone else did it.''

CJ smirked slightly but knew the severity of the situation. ''Shit nigga, I mean, you think Grove Street or RCB would mess with the cartel? I know the Vagos sell shit for them, if you think Ken didn't do it then who nigga?''

''There's the Sons, the mafia, the Russians and the Triads.'' Shigeru answered.

''Nigga, you know your brother killed more of those cartel guys.''

At that moment, the door to Shigeru's apartment opened and this caused CJ and Shigeru to turn their heads in alert at the visitor and they saw it was Ken entering the apartment and the things they noticed about him was that he was carrying a few firearms, the M4 carbine, the Uzi and the Glock the sicarios were using when they abducted him. The white shirt he wore under his top had some blood spots on them and that alone confirmed their suspicions. They continued to watch him as he made his way further into the apartment making his way into the kitchen and sets the weapons on the counter.

''Uh, hey Ken good morning brother! You look messed up, did you go partying or something?'' Shigeru asked, trying to lighten the mood.

Ken didn't even respond as he grabbed a bowl, a spoon, milk and a box of Cock O Puffs and went to sit down at the table. He poured some cereal into the bowl before following it up with milk and began to casually eat the food as if nothing had happened. He took a few bites before finally looking in the direction of CJ and his sibling with a blank look on his face.

''What?'' Was all Ken said with a slight shrug.

Shigeru shook his head to confirm he wasn't seeing things like the blood on his brother's shirt and decided to try and make another joke to enlighten the awkward mood. ''So nisan, did you go out to drink or something? You look like you had some fun.''

''Yeah dog, with the way you look I bet you went to the Vanilla Unicorn or some shit.'' CJ added.

Coincidentally the tv began playing a rerun of the previous news story about the corpses of the members from Los Sonora and that got the attention of the three men and they all look at the tv. CJ and Shigeru face palmed and when they turned to look at Ken he had a big smile on his face as he was chewing his cereal.

''Looks like me killing those Mexicans is the main story of today's morning news gentleman.'' Ken quipped.

The Yakuza gangster then continued eating his cereal and the three men just stayed there in silence before Shigeru finally said something.

''Hey, nisan..''

''What is it?''

''What happened yesterday? I mean, after we came home.''

''Well, I decided to go browse eyefind for a little bit and about an hour after you fell asleep there was a knock on the door, I open to find three Mexicans pointing guns at my face, the ones I put on the counter and they asked me if I had anything to do with killing that asshole that ordered you to be beaten yesterday.'' Explained Ken. ''They didn't even give me the chance to answer and forced me to step outside before taking me for a ride to meet their boss I believe.''

Shigeru and CJ were listening to the Yakuza mobster intently, CJ looked like he was really into the story but Shigeru on the other hand looked shocked and afraid.

''Wait homie, they took you for a ride, so how the fuck did you escape I mean, they had their guns pointed at you during the car ride right?'' CJ questioned.

''Those Mexicans thought they were going to get away with kidnapping me and I proved them wrong.'' Ken said before looking at his brother. ''They said something about taking me to see their Capo. Explain to me you two, who are these men exactly?''

CJ exhaled loudly because having grown up in the gangbanging life he had knowledge about criminal activity within Los Santos and the surrounding area but even he knew this was a matter the siblings should discuss themselves. So he looked at Shigeru and urged him to start talking to his older brother.

''Dude, he is your brother after all homie, so you explain to him.''

CJ was right, though Shigeru knew his brother liked an honest person and having grown up in Los Santos since he left Japan he thought it wouldn't hurt in the slightest to help his brother gain some information despite only just finding out he was the Butcher of Shibuya.

''Jose, his guys and the ones on the news are, were members of the Los Sonora cartel and they run cocaine trafficking operations in Los Santos. I don't know where they operate exactly but I know that they primarily deal with like I just said, cocaine and are my supplier of drugs. They're the guys who I sell drugs for and pay tribute to.'' Shigeru began.

''And starting now you won't be paying tribute to those Mexicans anymore. Continue please.'' Ken interrupted.

''Jose, the guy you killed first was a high ranking member of the cartel, one of the lieutenants and killing him means you are gonna have big problems with them brother.''

Ken raised an eyebrow in amusement, problems he said?

''What kind of problems? Is the cartel going to try to find out who killed their men? I doubt it'll take them very long since organized crime groups are good at finding someone they want to eliminate. Hell, they can try and get me, I'll just shoot them all dead like I did to the rival gang back in Japan.'' Ken said confidently.

Shigeru saw the look of confidence in Ken's eyes and was worried that attitude of his will get him killed so he had to say something. ''But nisan, the cartel has lots of hitman, how are you going to take them all on when it's just you? You're not going to try and make allies with anyone else are you? I doubt the others would want to get involved with an unnecessary fight like this.'' Shigeru then turned to look at CJ since he was an OG in the Grove Street Families gangs. ''I don't think you'd want to get into a gang war with a drug cartel do you CJ?''

CJ shook his head almost immediately after Shigeru asked the question. ''Hell naw nigga, Grove Street may be a big gang, but there's no fucking way we picking a fight with the cartel, let alone the mafia, other street gangs, fine but those guys is a big fuck no.''

''I wasn't going to ask you or your gang for help, but whatever CJ. Also Shigeru, I'm not alone because my boss told me when we were headed to the airport that he wants me to start my own Yakuza family here as a way to begin spreading Otomo-gumi influence into America. I'll just phone him and...''

Suddenly, a knock on the door interrupted Ken and the volume of the knocking spooked everyone in the room.

''You two, stay put.'' Whispered Ken as he slowly made his way toward where the door was and positioned himself next to the hinges.

He reaches for his Beretta in his top and ever so slowly inches closer toward the door and slowly reaches for the handle, he turns the locking mechanism over and slowly opens the door hoping to coerce whoever was knocking to enter. His plan worked and as quickly as he could he swung the pistol and hit the visitor across the back of his head and knocked him down to the floor.

He points his gun at the visitor and was just about to fire when he recognized who it was.

''What the hell? Shirase?''

Shirase, the member of the Otomo family who their boss had wanted to be Ken's adviser in America was the man who was knocking on the door. He was given Shigeru's address from Otomo and had arrived in Los Santos shortly after Ken had landed.

''Ken?''

The two Yakuza mobsters stared at each in complete confusion and sure, they knew each other since they were from the same gang but meeting here and Shirase getting hit by Ken made it awkward, yet they were happy to see each other after so long.

Ken helps Shirase up and dusts his cohort off and the two walk over to the kitchen table completely disregarding that Shigeru and CJ were in the same room.

''Anata wa koko de nani o shite iru no?'' (What are you doing here?) Ken questioned.

''Watashi wa anata o tasukeru tame ni koko ni imasu.'' (I am here to help you) Replied Shirase.

The two men continued to discuss and still they had forgotten that the other two were watching them from the living room and they were both utterly confused and thankfully Shigeru was able to translate for his black friend.

''Uh, who's the other nigga Geru and what are they talkin' about?'' CJ asked curiously.

Shigeru turned slightly so that he can look at CJ. ''That other guy is named Shirase, he's from the same mob family as my brother and they are talking about how Ken was sent here to spread their gang's influence in America starting in San Andreas. Shirase said that their family boss wanted him to come here as well to be my brother's adviser in their gang.''

CJ was listening intently to his friend while eyeing Ken and Shirase, was Ken, this cool and relaxed looking dude really some hardcore mobster from Japan with a reputation? He didn't even need to ask the butcher himself because the night before he saw Ken take his shirt off to reveal his tattoos that he had gotten while in prison and that alone was proof that Ken was a mobster he would never ever want to cross.

''Yo Ken dude.''

The butcher turned his head and looked at his sibling with a smile on his face.

''You're right Shigeru, this man here is Hideki Shirase and he is also a member of the Otomo-gumi gang back in Japan and he was one of the first members I interacted with, he was Otomo-san's advisor.'' Explained Ken.

''Advisor? So he helped your boss make the decisions for your gang?'' CJ questioned and Ken nodded in response.

''But why is he here? I translated for CJ so I know throughout the conversation he did not mention why he came here to America one bit.'' Shigeru interjected.

''Can you speak English nigga? Bet you can't understand me when I say if we fight I'm gon fuck yo ass up.'' CJ said stepping up to Shirase.

While the African gang member was only kidding with Shirase, the former had an angry look on his face and stood up to size CJ up and no surprise, he was slowly walking into CJ pushing him back with his weight and this frightened the thug.

''I understood everything you just said.'' Shirase spoke in perfect English, minus the Japanese accent of course.

Shirase then reached for something inside his top and pulled out a pistol, he grabs CJ by the throat and applies some pressure further frightening the younger male.

''Oh shit nigga, my bad Ken man tell him I was playing yo!" CJ pleaded.

A moment of silence befell everyone in the room and Shirase burst out laughing how easily he had frightened CJ. Ken joined in on the laughter too as Shirase released CJ from his clutches.

''I'm just messing with you black man, or as you Americans say it, fucking with you.'' Shirase chuckled.

CJ was instantly relieved that Shirase was only kidding and even though he grew up in the gang banging life he knew that the Japanese mobster would easily kick his ass in a fist fight, same goes for Ken because it already happened. So he let out a loud sigh of relief and went to get a drink of water to try and calm his nerves down.

''Shirase calm down, you're scaring the black kid.'' Ken said with a light chuckle. ''Now back to serious matters ototo, Shirase was sent here by our family boss to help me establish and spread our gang's influence into America, now he wants me to come with him to see where we're going to start our business, it's in the Little Tokto district in the city and he's got a surprise for me.''

''A surprise I think you'll like Ken.'' Said Shirase before turning to face the other two. ''You both can come too if you would like.''

Both CJ and Shigeru seemed a tad bit apprehensive about what they might see if they came along with the mobsters but Ken ensured nothing bad was going to happen, especially CJ for trying to pick a fight earlier.

''Relax you two, we're not going to kill you and dump your body somewhere.'' Ken explained. ''If you really don't want to come along that's fine you can just wait until we get back.''

Ken took his tuxedo top and puts it back on and leaves the apartment with Shirase leaving Shigeru alone with CJ.

''Nigga I think we should go with your brother.'' CJ whispered.

Shigeru sighed nervously, being a drug dealer for Los Sonora was one thing, seeing what his brother might be getting into with Shirase might be even worse and very scary but, it was his brother and since he was told he won't be dealing drugs for the cartel anymore he might as well tag along with his brother.

''Fine, let's go.''

They both then rush out the door and caught up with the Yakuza gangsters who were already in Shirase's car, a black Karin Sultan. They were noticed by Ken and the butcher smiled at the two.

''Changed your mind you two?''

Shigeru and CJ didn't say a word and jumped into the backseat of the car and with everyone in Shirase took off toward the center of town to see what Shirase had in store for Ken.

 **-Little Tokyo-**

After making it through the heavy traffic in Downtown Los Santos the crew had finally managed to make their way into the Little Tokyo district and when they arrived Ken had noticed many Japanese who he assumed to be American born walking about the small shops and stores on the street.

''With a neighborhood like this I'm shocked there hasn't been any Yakuza families trying to make grounds here, I mean look at all the shops here it feels like I'm back in Japan.'' Ken quipped as he got out of the car. ''If that's the case, we'll be the first family to set up shop in America.''

Shirase, his brother and CJ followed right after and Shirase took the lead.

''Otomo-san had me and some men come here a week ago to get the business started and running so when we meet you can get straight to work Ken, come on it's this way.''

Shirase then led the other men down the street passing several bystanders and stores and as they walked by Ken turned his head to look into the stores he saw something that caught his eyes, he saw several men that stood out from the crowd of shoppers and they weren't shoppers at all he realized. They appeared to be Yakuza gangsters standing around the stores as if they were watching over the place. The gangsters he locked eyes with in one particular gift shop smiled at him. Ken knew that these guys knew who he was.

Smirking at the man was Ken's only response and soon enough Shirase had led them into a restaurant that was currently being worked on by some construction workers and even though it wasn't quite complete yet Ken could tell it was set up nice. Tables scattered neatly across the main dining area and a sushi bar on the opposite end of the building added an extra touch to it. The Japanese decor made Ken feel right at home and he liked it so far.

''So you set this up the past week before I came here Shirase?'' Questioned Ken.

''Hai, we decided to keep it simple for now and have our first front be a Japanese restaurant. I'm sure you noticed that some of the stores on main street had some familiar looking men, because those stores now know that Little Tokyo in Los Santos is going to become a Yakuza hangout much like the Shibuya and Shinjuku districts back home.'' Shirase said.

''But are we sure that any of our enemies in Japan haven't already made ground in America?'' Ken asked.

''No, Otomo-san has so many lookouts throughout the Kanto region and he can confirm none of our enemies have attempted to come here and they don't know you're here either.'' Shirase answered.

CJ was growing more interested in learning more about Ken and he just had to ask him some questions himself.

''Yo homie, how many enemies do you have back in Japan? I mean, do you have street gangs there?''

Ken turned his head to face CJ and shook his head. ''No, my enemies in Japan are all rival Yakuza families and the only gangs you'd find there are our version of mafia families and there's a lot of organized crime that goes on there.''

''Damn nigga, how you still alive if you have mob families as enemies? If my gang had those for enemies we'd all be dead in two seconds.'' CJ said with a whistle.

''Let me guess, you're a member of the Grove Street Families gang huh?'' Asked Ken.

This caught CJ by surprise and the African thug turned to face Shigeru who blatantly had a GSF hat on.

''Wait, how'd you know nigga?''

''I learned some things on eyefind, GSF wears green as it's color and has primarily black members, I assume my brother is affiliated with the gang.'' Ken said giving his younger sibling a cold stare.

''Nah homie, your bro is just a friend to us.'' CJ explained in his friend's defense.

Ken laughed at how at indirectly teased his brother causing him to feel embrrassed that he is affiliated with the Grove Street gang and quite possibly a Yakuza family, but the butcher meant no harm for his sibling.

''Relax ototo, I'm just joking around.'' He reassured.

Feeling a sense of relief, Shigeru gave his brother a small nod and smile and the four men continued to walk to their destination, a fair sized restaurant that was called the 'Rising Sun' and Ken was quite impressed with the beauty of the design as it had the place's name written in Japanese characters with the English translation right under it in bright lights.

Shirase leads them through an alleyway that was well hidden from the public view and the other three followed him down it until they came through a side door. Shirase knocks on it three times and a slide on the door opens.

''Kare wa koko ni iru.'' (He is here) Shirase spoke.

The slide closes and the door slowly opens inward and there stood another Japanese man wearing a white dress shirt and black pants. Ken knew this was a fellow member of the Otomo-gumi family and the doorman instantly bowed in respect.

''Butcher of Shibuya, you're here.'' He spoke with a heavy accent.

Ken returned the bow and was led in by the doorman followed by Shirase, Shigeru and CJ and they were taken down the hallway at the back of the restaurant and they walked until they came up to a room that had two more Japanese men wearing suits standing on each side of the door. The two then recognized Ken and much like the doorman, they bowed too knowing the butcher has returned.

''Ken-san, welcome back, we've been waiting for you.'' One of the guards spoke in a heavy accent.

Ken nodded and told the men there was no need to bow since he wanted to lay off the formalities for now until they got down to business. Walking up to the door Shirase takes a key and unlocks it, slightly turning the handle he turns to face his comrade and gives him a smile.

''This will be your office Ken, I've prepared it since we arrived here last week.''

Turning his attention back to the door he then fully turns the knob and opens the door all the way giving Ken, Shigeru and CJ a clear view of the room. The room was was a medium sized typical office looking room that had a design that was reminiscent of Japan. Several vases filled with lavenders placed on a desk on the right side of the room, a table that had couches on either side of it and a 50 inch HD tv hung up on the wall of the room. A large desk was situated at the end of the room opposite the door with a brand new computer on it, several items you'd find in a typical work office and hung on the wall behind the desk was the daimon of the Otomo-gumi family with a map of the state on the wall.

''Holy shit nigga, your bro has a bangin' office.'' CJ whispered to Shigeru.

Ken whistled in amazement at how good the office looked as it looked very much like Otomo-san's office back home.

''It looks really good Shirase, I really like it, arigatou.'' Said the butcher. ''And how long did you say you've been here in America?''

''We've been here a little over a week before you got out Ken, we received money from Otomo-san in American dollars to get this place up and running and this restaurant will act as our front as we expand our influence in San Andreas.'' Shirase explained before reaching into his pocket pulling out a wallet. ''Otomo-san wanted me to give this to you once I brought you here.''

Taking the wallet from Shirase, Ken opens it and finds a forged ID with a picture of his mugshot when he was in prison as his picture drawing a light chuckle from him. He then pulled out the Maze Bank Foreclosures debit card. ''A debit card?''

''Hai, Otomo-san opened up an account for you and put in eight million dollars for you to start with.'' Shirase said watching Ken going to take a seat behind his new desk. ''Not only have we been setting up grounds here, we've also been doing some intelligence gathering via the internet and have come up with lots of information and I'm sure this black guy here can throw in some of his own, being a member of this Grove Street gang.''

''I was about to ask you if you found anything out Shirase, when I arrived yesterday I was going to look up information on organized crime here and I only managed to find names of other gangs and crime families.'' Ken then looked at CJ and Shigeru. ''You two, I have already seen on the file I found on eyefind but I want to hear it from you. Tell me about any other street gangs that call San Andreas home.''

Shigeru let CJ step up since he was a member of GSF since he was a kid and has been growing up on the streets of LS for years so he had the proper knowledge on the street gangs.

''Well dude, first you gotta promise me that you and yo crew ain't gon kill us.''

Ken had to laugh, what reason did he have to annihilate Grove Street?

''CJ, relax, if my brother is a friend of your gang, then that makes you and your gang my friends and allies.''

CJ sighed in relief. ''Shit nigga...aight, since you said that I guess I can help out a bit. There are four big street gangs in this city alone, there's Grove Street Families, the Asian street gang called the Ruthless Cambodian Boyz or RCB for short, sometimes they call themselves Khmer Boyz too but we cool with them and they rep the gray rag. Then you have the fucking East Side Vagos niggas and we hate those yellow wearing bustas. GSF and RCB have been beefing with them since the 80s. Then the other street gang is the One-Niners and them niggas are pussies too, fuck them purple wearing niggas.''

''Cambodians huh? I remember reading about Cambodian refugees coming to America after the Vietnam war, and why are you enemies with these East Side Vagos?'' Ken questioned.

''When the Cambodians came here from their country, the Mexicans picked on them a lot, called them names, beat them up at school and I guess they thought 'to hell with this' and started RCB to protect themselves.'' Shigeru added. ''I mean, I know some guys from RCB.''

''Yeah, I think that's what the reason was, Vagos did the same thing to us blacks and that's how GSF started, the RCB decided to team up with GSF since we both were being picked on by the Vagos and we've been fighting them ever since.'' CJ finished.

Ken nodded in understanding. ''I see, what about these One-Niners you mentioned?''

''Ah fuck them bustas, they don't beef with the Vagos, we've had some fights with them before but they doin' they own thing.''

''So they're neutral?'' Ken asked.

''Yeah, I guess.''

''Being neutral doesn't mean they can change to enemies or allies CJ, where can I find the territory of each gang?''

''Grove Street hoods are in South Los Santos, RCB claims the hoods in near Vespucci beach, where the Cambodia Town is, Vagos claim everything in East Los Santos and the Niner hoods are in La Puerta near the airport.''

Ken looked at Shirase and ordered him to grab a pen and marked the areas CJ was bringing up onto the map on the wall. After the adviser had done so Ken now wanted to know what kind of information he had found out since he's been here.

''Okay CJ, Shigeru, thanks for telling me all this, now it's your turn Shirase.''

''Hai.'' Shirase reached into his pocket and pulled out a small notebook and opened it. ''Since I've been here, I've taken the chance to look up information on organized crime in San Andreas that I found off the Los Santos Police website, since we're in Los Santos I will focus on this city. There's a local Russian mafia family called the Kruschevskeya Bratva and they are known for prostitution rings, owning a night club and selling guns to the One-Niners street gang that CJ mentioned. Then there's a local Mexican drug cartel that handles the cocaine trade and owns two cocaine manufacturing plants within the city but LSPD is unsure of the locations. The cartel is called Los Sonora and they are believed to be providing arms for the Vagos gang and a Mexican motorcycle club called the Mayans and this group carries out hits for the cartel according to police.''

''Those are the bakas that tried to kidnap me.'' Ken interjected.

Shirase looked up from his notebook at Ken. ''Who? The cartel? So you're the one who killed the cartel members we saw on the news earlier?''

''Hai, but let's save that for another time, please continue.'' Ken ordered.

''Yes, aside from the Russian mafia and the cartel, there's also a motorcycle gang called the Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club Redwood Original...very long name and the group that operates here is called a chapter and they are called SAMLOS that likes to run tattoo parlors and car repair shops. Then there's an Italian mafia family that is more powerful than either the Russians or cartel. They're called the Capone crime family and they control numerous rackets in Los Santos, Chumash, Banham Canyon and the Tongva Valley, a strip club called the Vanilla Unicorn. They also run large restaurants throughout the areas I mentioned and are a major criminal force in Los Santos and I don't think they would want to be friends if we met them.'' Shirase explained.

''Italians? I've read that the Italians have always been the top group in America, but maybe that'll change if they try to mess with us as we grow stronger. Okay Shirase, what about those other cities right there? Santa Ladrones, San Fierro and the surrounding areas?''

''Okay, I will start off with Blaine county, local police believes there to be a major heroine operation owned by a motorcycle gang called The Lost, and weed distribution that is being fought for control over by two Hispanic gangs, one is called Marabunta Grande 13 and Association Zetas? I think that's how it's pronounced and these two gangs aren't Mexican, the 13 one is Salvadorean and the Zetas is Puerto Rican. In Santa Ladrones there is another motorcycle gang called the Angels of Death that is at war with a racist white supremacist group called the Ku Klux Klan who murder anyone who isn't white. Then there's San Fierro and the main groups here are the Hong Kong Triads, specifically the 18K Triads and an Irish mob that San Fierro police thinks is getting guns from some group back in Ireland called the Irish Republican Army. Other than that, that is the information I could dig up on the website and police wants those with information to report to them immediately.''

Ken closed his eyes so he could focus on taking all this information in and some pieces of it were really getting his interest.

''So, the 18K Triad call San Fierro home? I believe the Otomo-gumi has deals with them in South Korea, could prove to be strong allies with us if they want to be. This motorcycle gang, the Sons of Anarchy, I saw a few members in Downtown LS when Shigeru was driving me to his house, could be potential allies as well, depending on who they call their enemies. The Italians and Russians will be neutral to me for now since the cartel tried to kidnap me, they're the enemy here Shirase.''

''I understand that Ken, what is your plan of action?'' Shirase asked.

''How many men do we have? Guns?''

''We currently have about one-hundred men in Little Tokyo and we have weapons Otomo-san smuggled into the United States as we were coming over here. Howa rifles, Beretta pistols and Uzis he had stolen off the police and defense forces in Japan. I'm keeping them locked up in the basement of the restaurant.'' Shirase answered. ''We are well armed, but Otomo-san told us that this is what he can do now and that we have to get our own supplies here.''

Ken nodded. ''That's understandable, we'll have to make allies then and those who make themselves our enemy will be exterminated, I'm going to wait to see what the cartel does in response.'' He then turned to CJ. ''I believe CJ here can let his gang know that Grove Street has a new ally in the Otomo..no, the Morimitsu-kai.''

CJ was taken by surprised. ''Oh shit nigga, you serious?!''

''I am, my brother is friends with you and the gang, so I see no reason for your gang to be my enemy.''

''That shit's tight dog, I thought we'd never get an ally with some mob.'' CJ said with a grin. ''So what's them benefits of this homie?''

''Protection, bar none.'' Ken answered. ''You guy get attacked by say, these One-Niners, we either give you the guns to fight them, or if you want us to we'll kill the entire gang.''

''My nigga, you don't play around.''

''You learn something new every day CJ, this is the Yakuza Ken is apart of, the Japanese mafia.'' Shigeru interjected.

''Nigga I know that.'' CJ scoffed. ''Anything else you need to know dog?''

''That's it CJ, you and my brother can head on home, I have things to discuss with Shirase.''

CJ and Shigeru took their leave without questioning Ken and left him alone with Shirase.

''Ken, are you sure you want to wait for the cartel's response? Cartels are known for brutal retaliation against anyone who fights them such as indiscriminate bombings, beheading people and mass slaughter. You really think you can deal with someone that merciless?'' Shirase questioned.

''Would you rather wait for their response or kill more of their men? You may say I started this fight, hai, I did but I was kidnapped by some of their men and I handled myself that night. We're going to ask around about where their cocaine centers are because those will be ours to take if this fight gets worse. I think it would be safe to wait for their response to see if they want to be diplomatic about this but at the same time, we'll find out where their fronts are and who their boss is.'' Ken explained.

''The cartel has that Mayans motorcycle gang and these Vagos, I'm sure that gives them a numerical advantage Ken so we'll need allies for this aside from Grove Street. What about the Sons of Anarchy?''

''Only if they want to and if they are on bad terms with the cartel Shirase. If they can help with information as well then I accept them as allies, but then again, only if their leader wants to.'' Said Ken.

''I understand Ken, I will alert our men to keep their eyes out for suspicious individuals.''

The two men continued to discuss plans to prepare for any retaliation from the Los Sonora cartel, plans ranging from locating any potential areas the cartel might store guns to reaching out to the Sons of Anarchy. They knew they were at a numerical disadvantage, but the guns they were currently given by Otomo-san was enough to even the playing field as well as Ken being a hardened criminal with experience in mob wars at such a young age.

After discussing their plans Shirase led Ken to the gun locker in the basement to show him their current arsenal and Ken was impressed with what they had. Howa rifles that were standard issue of the Japanese Ground Defense Forces, several MP5s of different variants, multiple pistols ranging from Berettas to Glocks to revolvers and several AK-47s. It was a simple arsenal but Ken was satisfied

 _''If the Russians and Irish end up as enemies, I wouldn't mind taking their guns, especially since the Irish have a terrorist organization giving them weapons meaning we'll have easy access to very powerful weaponry.''_ Ken thought with a smile.

 **-Palomino Highlands-**

In the secluded area within the highlands outside of Los Santos stood four men dressed in biker attire. The cuts they had on had 'Sons of Anarchy'. 'MC', and 'Los Santos' on the back. The leader of the group was a Caucasian man in his 30's with a thick brown hair and facial hair, a muscular build and had a 'President' patch on the right side of his chest. This man was Arthur Morgan, the President of the Sons of Anarchy MC Los Santos chapter, or SAMLOS for short. The four motorcycles they had ridden were a Western Daemon, a Zombie Bobber, a Zombie Chopper and an LCC Hexer.

''Just what in the hell do these cartel boys want with us?'' Arthur asked.

Another man, with a Vice President patch on his chest appeared more apprehensive about the situation. This was John Marston, the club's Vice President.

''I don't know Arthur but I got a bad feeling about this.'' John said.

The other two men were Big Mitch, the Sergeant at arms and Jack Teller, the Road Captain of the club and much like Marston they appeared wary of the cartel's intentions.

''I don't like this, meeting us in some empty shithole, what do these fuckers want?'' Said Mitch.

''We'll have to wait and find out man.'' Teller added.

Arthur turned around to quiet his men down. ''Relax boys, I'm only doing this to keep diplomacy on the table since I don't feel like getting into a war with the cartel. If we do then that'll probably get the Mayans involved.''

Their conversation came to an abrupt end with lights appeared nearby and looking down the road, they saw a brown Primo approaching them and they knew they had arrived. The Sons stood ready for the cartel and when the car came to a halt four sicarios armed with pistols came out the cars and walked toward them.

''Just play it cool boys and let me do the talking.'' Arthur ordered.

''You actually showed up Arthur Morgan, now you're probably wondering why we asked you to come here.'' Said the lead sicario.

''Yeah yeah, I bet you're gonna ask if me and my boys had anything to do with killing your guys, well the answer is no if that's what this is about.'' Said Arthur.

The sicarios laughed lightly as Arthur answering the question before they could even ask it.

''Ding ding ding! Right on point gringo, we've already asked the Russians, Irish, Italians, the Chinese and the other MCs and they denied involvement which leaves you guys as our prime suspects.'' A sicario said.

''So you're just gonna assume the Sons are the ones who did it? I tell ya boy, we had nothing to do with it and I'm telling the truth.'' Arthur said, getting irritated.

Hearing the tone of Arthur's voice, Marston, Mitch and Teller slowly reached for their pistols in case things went south.

''You know, we would've asked the Mayans to shoot up your clubhouse but we wanted to talk first, I'm thinking yes, you didn't have anything to do with it, but you may know something about it. Tell us, what do you know?'' Another sicario said as they all step closer to Arthur.

''I don't know anything, my club and I had nothing to do with it so back up now.'' Arthur growled. ''You boys just love to assume things don't you?''

''I think you're lying.'' The lead sicario said. ''You know what Mister Madrazo does to liars amigo.''

The lead sicario gave Arthur a light shove and this made the other three bikers pull their pistols out and pointed at the sicarios, Arthur drawing his Colt Python in defense.

''Woah! Watch who you're shoving moron!'' Marston shouted.

''Look at that, the Vice Presidente stepping up. Alright then, since you're so insistent on not having anything to do with killing our guys, we'll let this slide..for now. Mark my words though, if we find out you had something to do or know anything about this, we'll blow your clubhouse up.'' The sicario said with a smirk.

''We'd like to see you try.'' Marston spat.

The sicarios got into their car and drove away leaving the Sons alone. Now calmed down, Arthur motioned for his men to hop on their bikes to head back to the clubhouse to carry on their business.

''That kid is a punk, if we end up fighting the cartel I hope I get to kill him. '' Said Big Mitch.

''We should've just shot them on the spot.'' Teller added.

''If I had anything to say, I think the President should kill him.'' Marston quipped as he started his Hexer.

Arthur started his Zombie Bobber and chuckled at Marston's suggestion as he put on his helmet. ''Marston boy, maybe it should be you. I honestly think there's someone else involved in this. We've never really got along with the Los Sonora but whoever did this, I'll personally find out who it is and reach out to them. For now, let's just forget this meeting happened and just focus on the club, our business and our money.''

The four men revved up their bikes and took off into the night.

 **-Little Tokyo-**

The next morning, the same brown Primo driven by the sicarios was seen driving around the Little Tokyo district of Los Santos and the four of them noticed the increase in activity in the area. However, they had noticed that Ken's restaurant was up and opening and they knew that restaurant was not there before as it was open to renovations so the lead sicario from earlier wanted to check it out.

"No recuerdo este lugar.'' (I don't remember this place) The lead sicario said.

''Podría ser solo un restaurante regular, echémosle un vistazo.'' (It could just be a regular restaurant, let's have a look) Said another.

They drove into the restaurant's parking lot and entered the establishment, though they were only just checking they still walked in with their pistols tucked in their pants in case they encountered someone, and that someone was sitting in the back of the room and ready for the cartel if they tried anything.


	3. Reaching Out

**All characters or names from other series that appear in this fic are the rightful properties of their original owners. For anyone questioning why anyone from Red Dead Redemption II is even in this fic I was just curious to how outlaws such as Arthur and a few would be as outlaw bikers and I think it's pretty cool to incorporate them into the modern world. Arthur Morgan and John Marston appear as they do in their RDR2 concept art, except dressed like Clay Morrow and Lowman.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Reaching Out

 **-Morgan & Marston Autos/SAMLOS clubhouse -**

 **Time: 5:00 PM**

Arthur Morgan, the President of SAMLOS and John Marston, the Vice President of the club were seen relaxing in one of the shop's garages making adjustments to their motorcycles. Arthur was known to ride a Zombie Bobber type bike with a black design on it and two custom mirrors on each of the bike's handles. Marston was known to favor the Western Daemon model with a flame livery that whenever he would ride the thing, it seemed to leave trails of flames and melt the roads he rode. Not wanting to spread out their clubhouse with their main source of income the founder of SAMLOS, a man named Hosea Matthews had the clubhouse placed right next to an unused auto shop and renovated the place so the two buildings connected.

Since their little talk with the cartel Arthur had decided to bump up security for his club's businesses, the auto shop they were currently at which was located in the east of Burton and a tattoo parlor named in Blazing Tattoos in Downtown Vinewood, a popular hangout for members of SAMLOS. They knew that they had never had conflict with the Los Sonora but the fact that the sicario put the blame on them, albeit before agreeing that they didn't have anything to do with the murders of Jose and his men the club was still being very cautious.

The two men were smiling as they made customizations to their bikes and John would be the one to initiate the conversation with their favorite song Crawling After You by Bass Drum of Death playing over the jukebox they had.

''Hey Arthur.'' John said looking up from his bike.

''Yeah boy?''

''Why do you think the cartel would put the murder of their men on us? I mean, he said they had talked with the Chinese, the Irish, Russians and Italians. but didn't put the blame on them and just decided to throw it all on SAMLOS.''

Arthur got up from his seat to stretch momentarily before sitting on a milk crate he was using for a chair.

''I could really care less John my boy, I mean, sure it's still possible any of those guys did it but I'm thinking whoever did it is still at large, if the cartel end up believing that we did it for some reason we can't afford a war with them. Now sure we are trying to get a partnership with the Triads with guns but the fact that the cartel has the Mayans and the Vagos on their side would put us at a numerical disadvantage. We're going to have to use every member's own personal stock.'' Said the President.

''Oh yeah, I forgot the Mexicans stick together.'' John said before resuming work on his bike. ''However, you think it's possible that bastard Javier Escuela and the Mayans did it? I mean, I know it sounds crazy but it's still a possibility. I know I'm a Son, but this is the first time I've been involved in a gang war if the cartel shoots at us so I'm a bit nervous about this. Hell, they might as well come and bomb our businesses if they decide to and we'll have no income.''

Without uttering a word, Arthur got up and walked over to John and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. ''The Sons of Anarchy won't stand for any attacks against us, even with the numerical advantage the cartel has with those damn Mayans and Vagos we still have unity. As I've said before I have been working on striking a deal with Wu Zi Mu and his Triads in San Fierro but I haven't heard back from him yet but I understand since they are having tensions with the local Irish mob there. So don't worry boy we'll be ready if the cartel decides to attack us, though it's unlikely, we're still gonna prepare.''

John smiled at his brother figure and knew he was right, he shouldn't be afraid if anything goes down between SAMLOS and the cartel.

''Alright Arthur, if you say so. I hope the Triads can at least help us out since they're the only ones we've been involved with, the Russians and EYE-talians want absolutely nothing to do with us and I don't think any of those street gangs can be reliable.''

The two shared a quick brotherly hug and when they separated Arthur had pulled out a flier that was folded in his pocket and unfolded it to show John the contents of the paper.

''So what do you say we go out for some food? I found this flier in Downtown and it seems that a really big and this city's actual first Japanese restaurant is opening up in Little Tokyo. It's called the Rising Sun and opens up tomorrow night so why don't we head there and get something good to eat?''

''Japanese huh? I've never had Japanese food before so I wonder if it's any different from Chinese.'' John said. ''Wait, doesn't Japan have their own mafia or something? Strange that a Japanese restaurant would open up out of nowhere so you think it's possible that those guys have decided to come over to Los Santos or something do you?''

Knowing that what Marston said could be a possibility, that made Arthur think that he could potentially make an ally with the Japanese mafia, however he would have to try to find a way to do it without getting shot at if they were making grounds here in Los Santos.

''That doesn't sound like it's impossible, though I'd like to try out the food first before we even try anything because I've been dying to try Japanese food for a while.''

John nodded in understanding.

''Alright Arthur, sounds good. So the meal's on you?"

''Nope, we're splitting it half and half.''

''Damn!"

 **-Little Tokyo-**

It was a new morning for Ken as well as his first as the Oyabun of the Otomo-gumi sub group he decided to name after himself, the Morimitsu-kai. He had also decided to name the restaurant the Rising Sun. Currently he was discussing with his adviser Shirase what to do with GSF and the Khmer street gang CJ had mentioned and for both of them, it looked like it was going to be good if they had a Yakuza family backing them. They were also talking about potentially reaching out to the Russian mafia if they were friendly of course, SAMLOS as well as the Triads in San Fierro since a few nights ago Ken had killed several members of the Los Sonora drug cartel and was expecting retaliation soon.

''Grove Street could provide us a good ally as well as this Cambodian gang since they are allied with CJ and his group, plus it's a common thing for us Asians to stick together because Otomo-san has deals with Korean mob groups back home throughout South Korea with prostitution, brothels and that sort.'' Ken said.

''It makes sense, but could we really say that GSF will be a reliable ally for us? They're a street gang that only does petty street crimes, nothing like what the Yakuza is involved in Ken.'' Shirase interjected. ''Plus, we don't know if this black kid is reliable.''

Ken chuckled. ''I can tell he is and no, I won't use intimidation to make sure his gang would be on our side, I know they will be because any street gang would be intimidated by a mob group and want to be allied with one for the power and benefits it could provide.''

''You sure?''

''Hai, say we take control of the cartel's cocaine operations, we give some to GSF to sell for us, they give us the money they make and in return we reimburse them with guns if we can get control of the Russian mafia's gun business, if they're enemies of course.'' Ken explained. ''Though that is something in the future since we have no access to any sort of arms trafficking ring but it's a plan I have, all we have now is this restaurant but it should be up and running within the next day or two.''

''So we can agree that this restaurant will be our first front and source of income? Aside from the shops in Little Tokyo paying tribute to us?'' Shirase questioned.

''That's correct.''

''I understand Ken, and what about these SAMLOS bikers, the Russians and the Chinese?''

''We'll have to wait and see if they're in business with the cartel or not, if not we'll strike a deal with the Chinese and hopefully form a partnership with them since Otomo-gumi and the 18K make deals in Taiwan and the Philippines. If the Sons do business with the cartel that automatically makes them an enemy and for the Russians, considering how relations are between Russia and Japan if we could form a partnership with them we'll do it, if not then they're enemies.''

As a precaution he had ordered Shirase to get some men on the outskirts of the district to keep eyes out on any suspicious individuals who venture into their territory whether they knew it was his turf or not. Turning on his chair he points at the map that was placed on the wall behind him.

''Moving on with the street gangs we're already on good terms with CJ and his Grove Streets, now we need to make contact with someone from the Cambodian gang and..''

The walkie-talkies that Ken and Shirase had on them buzzed and a voice in Japanese spoke on the other end.

''Watashitachiha nan'ninka no gesuto ga imasu'' (We have some guests)

Pressing the button on his walkie Ken brings it up to his mouth to speak.

''Tochū.'' (On the way)

''What guests? The place isn't open for business yet.'' Shirase said.

The two men get up but not before Ken opened his drawer and reached for the Beretta he had loaded in their. Shirase did the same thing taking a Colt .45 with him and together they leave the office and headed to the floor.

 _A couple minutes later_

''Is the owner coming or what?'' The sicario, the one who antagonized the SAMLOS President the previous night asked Shigeru, who happened to be at the restaurant.

Shigeru didn't even need to ask who these guys were, they had just walked into the restaurant without asking but the lookouts inside Little Tokyo notified the ones in the restaurant about four Latino males heading into the building. He didn't even have to guess either why four Mexican guys even came here in the first place, he knew they were members of Los Sonora.

''Well the owner is taking care of some stuff right now so..'' Shigeru tried to speak but was cut off by the sicario.

''Yeah Chino we know who you are, you're the guy that Jose gets the tributes from. So tell your owner to hurry up because we're here to make an order. Tenemos hambre.'' (We are hungry) The sicario spoke.

The other Yakuza members while armed decided to keep their weapons holstered since the Mexicans were doing the same, they had no reason to have guns pointed at them but they remained cautious anyhow, they had heard of Ken killing some cartel members and they had a hunch they came looking for the killer.

''Yeah I'm the one who pays Jose, sucks that he died but I mean..I guess someone was gonna get fed up with him sooner or later.'' Shigeru said unconfidently.

The tone in Shigeru's voice did not go unnoticed by the sicario and the Mexican eyes him suspiciously, but not enough to scare the man and before he could say anything footsteps made their way into the floor and all eyes faced that direction and all saw Ken and Shirase walking up.

Ken looked at the men and knew something was up if the ten men he had in the restaurant were all eyeing the group of visitors but decided to play it cool. Walking up to the lead sicario he puts on a big smile.

''Hi there, are you customers? Sadly we aren't open for business yet but we will be the next day or two.'' He said with a friendly facade.

''Oh you aren't? Ah well that sucks amigo I was hoping to try out some Japanese food and...''

The sicario puffed his cheeks up and blew out his lips before he quickly reached into his back pocket and drew his Glock and pointed it at Ken. To his surprise Ken had reached for his Beretta at the same time and now both men were aiming at one another. Of course, this caused Ken's men and the other sicarios to draw their guns as well and what turned from a two second friendly customer service to a quiet stand off.

The sicarios were only armed with pistols and looking at the corner of his eye he saw the Japanese mobsters were better armed for the occasion, some pointing Uzis at them and some pointing Remington shotguns at them, the last few were pointing MP5s aimed for their skulls.

At the same time when they all drew their guns this caused Shigeru to panic and get into a crouching position with his arms covering his whole head.

''Woah woah woah what the hell people!?'' He shouted in fear. ''You are all fucking nuts fuck!"

Ken and the lead sicario slowly circle each other with their respective guns pointed at each other and even with the now tense situation, they both saw that the other didn't have their index finger on the trigger.

''Who are you and what do you want?'' Ken asked.

''We know this Chino here pays tribute to Jose, we know that Jose was killed the same night this guy was supposed to pay him. I doubt he had anything to do with it, but you seem like the kind of guy who's killed before.'' The sicario said.

''Yeah? What's it to you?''

The sicario eyed Ken angrily

''I'm gonna ask you a simple question and I expect an answer, are you the Chino that killed Jose and the others?''

The only response at that moment from Ken was a sly smile.

''And what if I say I did it? What are you going to do?''

His only response was to look around to register how many of Japanese were on the floor with them and he counted eleven if Shigeru was added and twelve if he had counted Ken with them.

''So you only have eleven guys with you huh? This is gonna be easy for Los Sonora.'' He whistled.

''Depends on how you mean that, do you mean easy for you all to die by all of us right here, or you think it'll be easy for the cartel to take us out? It may seem like we're all it, but trust me, there's a lot more than you think.'' Ken quipped.

''Ha, I had a feeling this wasn't it, no crime family would ever have territory anywhere without numbers but no matter, we have lots more guys than you and it'll be a Chino bloodshed that's for sure amigo. You better be ready for what's coming Chino, it's not gonna be pretty for you people because no one fucks with the Los Sonora cartel.''

Without uttering another word, the sicario put his pistol away and that gave Ken and his men the go to put their's away too. With Shigeru, he was still cowering on the floor at the standoff and only when Ken tapped him on the shoulder he knew that it was over, or at least it was going to be.

The sicario motioned for his comrades to leave the restaurant with him but not without being escorted out by Ken's men and as they were leaving he called out to him so he turned around.

''You're right, I'm the one who killed those koshinuke (cowards). So whatever you're going to do, do it because we'll happily end you.''

Ken's words only made the sicario laugh. ''Psh, whatever you say Chino pendejo.''

''Calling me Chino doesn't offend me you burrito eating baka. If you're going to insult me make fun of me for being Japanese at least.'' Ken retorted.

"Todos ustedes se ven igual, así que todos ustedes son Chinos para mí." (You all look the same, so you are all Chinese to me). The sicario spat.

With that, the sicario had no words left to say and they all left, got in their Primo and drove off. Ken walks out the door himself to confirm if the car had indeed left the Little Tokyo district and speaks into the walkie to question any of his lookouts if they spotted the car completely leaving the area. Getting the confirmation he heads back into the restaurant and motions for his men to get back to work on finishing up the paint, setting tables up etc.

He almost chuckled at the sight of the shivering Shigeru and he knew that his brother needed some toughening up to do.

''You claim affiliation with a black street gang that's been at war with a Mexican street gang for years and you're still scared of guns? Come one little brother.''

''Well I just didn't expect to see so many armed men in one room, never seen that before in my laugh, sure I had a gun pointed at me before but dammit Ken that was pretty scary.'' Shigeru answered as he got up.

Ken clicked his tongue and decided to speak to his brother privately about his Yakuza life style. There was something very important that he wanted to tell his brother, a decision he had made the moment Otomo had told him he will be head of his own crew.

''Let's go talk in my office real quick.'' He looks at his men working on the restaurant. ''Shigoto o tsudzukeru.'' (Continue working). Shirase, could you take a few guys and go and purchase some ingredients for our menu and bring CJ here.''

''Of course.'' Said Shirase before picking three men to accompany him. ''We will also continue spreading fliers throughout the city so we can get a steady rate of customers because we will be needing that income Ken.''

He then led his himself and his brother into the back area of the restaurant and headed into the office and closed the door behind him.

''So what did you want to talk about brother?'' Shigeru questioned.

''It's just that, since Morimitsu-kai is having some tension with Los Sonora, I don't want you to push drugs for anyone anymore you understand me? I don't care if you like it or not, you're going to be tainted by association with the Yakuza now that we've reunited. I don't want you to wear Grove Street colors anymore, not that I'm against the gang since CJ is friendly with you, but I just want to tell you that since I just started my own crew, I haven't decided on who will have what position in our hierarchy. Shirase is already decided when it comes to being my saiko-komon (senior adviser).'' Ken explained.

Shigeru nodded his head in understanding, but still didn't want to be involved. ''I see brother, but how am I going to be useful since I've never had any experience with these kind of things? All I ever was for Grove Street is a friend of the gang and some drug dealer for Los Sonora.''

''Exactly, since you have no experience in any position in your typical Yakuza family, I'd like to have you as my personal accountant, you're going to handle Morimitsu-kai's loan sharking operations.''

Now the younger sibling was taken by surprise, why would his older brother trust him with the position as the head of loan sharking operations when he didn't even know how to do anything on the business level specialized by organized crime groups. There had to be a reason.

''I see..but why me? I don't have experience in any of these kind of things.'' He said.

''I trust you to make judgement on who Morimitsu-kai will lend money to plus, if I made you a shateigashira or even a wakagashira, that would make you a huge target from anyone who becomes enemy to us and since I basically started the conflict with the cartel, making you a lieutenant would only make you an even bigger target than normal since those men seemed familiar with you ototo. I'm only doing it to keep you safe and to prevent any bounties from being put on your head you understand? I'm going to have some of these men be your bodyguards.'' Ken explained.

Shigeru really didn't know what else to say, he had a good job as a night janitor for the Lifeinvader HQ building and it paid him good. When he got fired he had a minor state of depression at losing his job and that is what had caused him to get involved with drugs so he decided to sell for the Los Sonora. However, he knew that if he accepted the position as the head of loan sharking he knew he would make a lot of money as a member of the Morimitsu-kai. So he decided the best thing to do was accept his brother's offer despite the lack of experience and his previous drug deals for the cartel.

The younger sibling took in a deep breath and sighed loudly.

''If you really want me to be your accountant I guess I can't say no, plus I get to wear a nice suit, no more of this ghetto attire.''

''I'll take you out shopping for some nice clothes, though you'll have to show me the clothing stores around here.'' Ken said.

''There's a chain of clothing stores called Ponsonbys which sells tuxedos and all that kind of stuff, maybe we can head there when you guys wrap up today.'' Suggested Shigeru.

''Sounds good, hopefully we can pick something out for you to make you look like a real Yakuza gangster. There's also the tradition of us getting tattoos, preferably full body Irezumi tattoos if you're up to that.'' Ken chuckled said, he let out a light chuckle when he took a deeper look at his brother's hair. ''A hair cut too, you look like some washed up, rejected Korean pop star.''

Shigeru's face lost all of it's color when he heard that because he had read that Yakuza gangster's, by tradition dating back several hundred years got their whole bodies inked up, genital parts included and the thought of something jabbing a stick into his privates made him shiver.

''Fuck, do I have to get a full body tattoo? I'm not even going through a proper initiation to become a member of the Morimitsu-kai brother.'' Shigeru interjected. ''That would take years too right? To cover the whole body up?''

Ken nodded.

''That's correct, I got my Irezumi tattoos in prison with a self made kit, hai, it really hurts but your body will get used to the pain that instead of causing you discomfort it's like an adrenaline rush. However, I wasn't able to get my area down there tatted since I was released before it could be fully complete. If you're really uncomfortable with getting a tattoo down there you don't have to, a simple tattoo of the Otomo-gumi daimon will be enough and you're my brother, I'll give you a pass to join the Morimitsu-kai without proper initiation, just prove your loyalty to me above all else, trust my decisions and contribute when it comes to making money okay?''

The two men then decided to sit down and talk over some more things, mostly personal matters and how Shigeru can help contribute to the gang's income as well as loan sharking tactics Ken learned back in Japan that his sibling can utilize as well as potential targets for extortion.

Several hours would pass until the finishing touches to the restaurant were made, the interior well decorated and painted thanks to the hard work of his gang members. With everything set the butcher had decided to have a grand opening night the next day after Shirase had completed putting up all the remaining fliers to get the public to hear about his eatery and hope that it would bring a wave of customers.

 **-Rockford Hills, Portola Drive-**

Now that they were heading home Ken and Shigeru had decided to head over to Ponsonbys to get some nice clothes for when the younger sibling begins his job as Morimitsu-kai's accountant. They pull up to the store and Ken saw that it was a well decorated business and admired the design of the exterior. The brothers exit the Sultan and walk into the store to see the well designed interior that was very beautiful. Multiple mannequins scattered throughout the store clad in formal clothing ranging from tuxedos to high class sports wear.

There were several customers who heard the ringing of the door and all eyes were on Ken and Shigeru for a second before the customers resumed shopping. The song playing over the PA system being Don't Be Cruel by Bobby Brown.

''What a very nice store.'' Ken whistled.

''Yeah, pretty expensive but worth it if you want to look good.'' Shigeru answered.

Ken walked up to one of the mannequins that was sporting a black tuxedo with a white dress shirt, black tie, dress pants and shoes. He thought it was a good basic look for his brother since if he had him wear a different colored suit, it would make him stand out from the rest of the gang so he wanted him to look uniform with his soldiers.

''So you just want to go for a basic look right?''

''Yep, let's just hope me trying on a suit for the first time doesn't cause it to go up my crack because I hear lot's of people complaining wearing a suit like this.''

''It won't ride up your crack if you get one that's just the right size for you ototo.'' Ken said taking picking out articles of clothing worn by the mannequin. ''Let's have you try these on for size.''

Handing the clothes to his brother to siblings walk over to the cashier, an older lady in her mid-forties smiling as she watched the two men walk up to her.

''Good evening gentleman, are you purchasing or do you want to try those on first?''

''I'd like to try these on first just to make sure they're the right size.'' Shigeru answered.

''Very well then, just go through that corridor over there and the men's dressing room will be on the left.''

The siblings then walked to where the cashier directed them and made their way to the men's dressing room.

''So we've got the dress shoes, the tuxedo, dress shirt and pants. Let's hope I look good in these.'' Shigeru said as he makes his way into the dressing room.

''Go ahead and take your time. I'll be waiting outside next to the car.''

With that, Ken exits the store and walks out onto the sidewalk and makes his way over to Shigeru's Karin Sultan. Resting against the passenger door he casually looks around to survey the area and noticed that Rockford Hills must've been one of the cities nicer neighborhoods seeing various stores and a restaurant called Burger Shot. He takes out his iFruit phone and begins surfing the eyefind map app which he could use to his advantage if he needed too. He zooms out on the map of Los Santos and realized that the city was a lot larger than he had anticipated it to be.

 _''Very big American city, but not as big as Tokyo so less ground to cover.''_ Ken thought.

Just then, he heard what sounded like motorcycles driving from around the corner and looking up at the source of the noise he spots a column of Caucasian men riding various Harley type motorbikes. They wore a vest and when they drove by he noticed a familiar patch on the back of their vests. He squints his eyes to take a better look at the patches and recognized it immediately.

''Sons of Anarchy MC, Los Santos, one-percenters.'' He said to himself as he watches the bikers take another turn.

Bringing his attention back to eyefind, he clicks on the search box and types in Sons of Anarchy. When he clicked the enter key he was brought to a search that had many articles and pages about these Sons and clicking on the first result he saw he was brought to a Wakipedia page and began to read to himself the contents of it. The first image presented to him was the club's patch, the highly feared Grim Reaper holding a crystal ball with an A and an M16 rifle with a scythe blade on it.

''The Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club, founded in 1967 from Vietnam war veterans. Also known as the Reaper crew, the club has a total of 28 chapters world wide and in America these are located primarily in the states of Oregon, Washington, Massachusetts, Texas, New York and Florida with the rest in southern and central California. Infamous for being an actual organized crime syndicate than a group of motorcycle enthusiasts, the Sons have been involved in almost every imaginable crime out there ranging from prostitution, murder and arms trafficking. The most well known chapters of the club is the mother chapter called the Redwood Original and the Los Santos chapter.''

Ken raised an eyebrow at the information Wakipedia was providing but it wasn't exactly what he was looking for. He needed to know who they were in business with, who they were enemies with and what they were involved in. He managed to find a page on the side that told the darker side of the Sons' criminal lifestyle and he happily clicked on it.

''Let's see here..''

He scrolls down through the page until he found an article on Wakipedia that was created specifically for the Sons of Anarchy Los Santos chapter, exactly what he wanted.

''Great, now let's take a read. SAMLOS is by far the most prolific chapter of the MC, involved in drive-by shootings, arms dealing, aggravated assault, witness intimidation..''

Before he could continue reading he heard a voice call out to him. Looking up he saw his brother walking toward him with two bags, one he assumed contained the clothes he had picked out for him and the other he had no clue.

''What do you have in that other bag?'' He questioned.

''Just some extra clothes in case this one gets dirty.''

''You know, the suit fits you well but that Korean hair cut seriously does that outfit no justice.'' Ken said putting his phone back into his pocket.

''Yeah I know, there's a barber shop across the street right there.'' Shigeru said, pointing in the direction of the shop.

Ken turned around and spotted the shop and looked through the window seeing a lone African American man sitting at a desk.

''Let's go and get you a new hair style.''

 _10 minutes later_

''That hair cut suits you well.''

Ken and Shigeru exit the barber shop with a new cut that Shigeru seemed to like a lot. Instead of some crappy Korean pop star hair cut, he had a high and tight that suited him well and made him and his older sibling more easily distinguished from one another, Ken having a slightly longer hair do being of average length.

''Thank god, was getting sick of the hair but I was too damn lazy to even come here. Appreciate it brother.'' Shigeru said thankfully.

''No problem.'' Ken then looked at his watch and saw that it was almost nine at night. There was one more thing he needed to do with his brother to make him look even more legit as a Yakuza gangster. ''We'll still need to get you the tattoo I mentioned.''

''Is it gonna be a full Irezumi one?'' Shigeru questioned nervously.

''No ototo, all I ask if for you to get Otomo-gumi's daimon on your body, I don't care if it's on your arm, your leg or your dick.'' Ken chuckled. He quickly takes his phone out and uses the map app to find the nearest parlor. ''There's one with a five star review average located in Downtown called Blazing Tattoos. We should try that place out.''

Shigeru's only response was a nod.

''Sounds good, let's go.''

 **-Downtown Los Santos-**

After making their way through the evening traffic the siblings had finally arrived at their destination, the Blazing Tattoos tattoo parlor. They both exit the vehicle to make their way into the parlor. Walking toward the entrance they spotted a lone Caucasian man who appeared to be closing the business for the night. He was at least 6'6'' in height but that did nothing to intimidate Ken at all as he fought people larger than him before.

''Excuse me.'' Ken said.

Hearing the voice, the person, revealed to be SAMLOS's Sergeant at arms Big Mitch, minus his biker vest turned around to see two Japanese men walking toward him.

''You guys here for a tattoo? Sorry but I'm already closing for the night.''

''Oh are you? Well that's too bad because I was hoping to get my brother his very first tattoo in making him a man.''

Big Mitch set his sights on Shigeru.

''I guess I can make an exception then, if it's a big one it'll have to wait until tomorrow.'' Mitch said.

Shigeru held his hands up in mock surrender. ''Oh no, it'll be a quick one, just a shape with some minor add ons to it and we should be good to go.''

Seeing the opportunity to get a last minute pay Mitch shrugged and unlocked the door to the interior and motioned for the siblings to enter. They all then take a seat in the parlor where Mitch grabs a pair of latex gloves and the machine as well as some ink. Shigeru takes a seat beside Mitch while Ken sat in the waiting area.

''Alright, anything you have in mind?'' Mitch asked.

''The tattoo we wanted him to get is this.''

Taking out his phone, Ken looked up the daimon for Otomo-gumi and clicks on the picture so Mitch couldn't see what it really meant and showed it to the Son.

''A diamond and two Chinese letters? That's it?''

''You mean Japanese, yes a diamond and two Japanese characters. One means bright and the other means dark.'' Ken corrected.

Mitch shrugged. ''Well, alright then, mind if I have the phone set here so I can make sure to get it right?''

The butcher hands the biker the phone.

''Go right ahead.''

''Get ready, because this is gonna hurt.'' Mitch said as he went straight to work on Shigeru's tattoo. The machine buzzing to life.

A moment of silence filled the parlor as Mitch made Shigeru's tattoo possible, the reason? Ken was darting his eyes around the interior decor of the shop and saw some posters that had the Sons Reaper on, he then takes a look at Mitch's arm and saw the same reaper tatted on his skin.

''Watashi wa kare no ude ni tatoū ga miemasu, Shinigami.'' (I see a tattoo on his arm, Grim Reaper.)

Hearing his brother, Shigeru looks out the corner of his eye toward a mirror and saw what his brother was talking about. There he could see Mitch's reflection and a familiar Grim Reaper.

''Kare wa musukodenakereba narimasen.'' (He must be a Son) Shigeru replied.

''Kono basho wa karera no monodesu.'' (This place is theirs) Ken said.

''Man, I think it would be cool to speak some Japanese, especially since there is a new sushi restaurant opening in Little Tokyo.'' Mitch interrupted. ''What are you guys even talking about anyway?"

''Oh, just family stuff.'' Ken answered.

''Ah, so are you two from over there or were you born here?''

''We're both from Japan, but my brother here moved here when he was younger so this is the first time we've seen each other in a while.'' Explained Ken.

''So you're brothers?''

Ken only nodded, not wanting to continue the conversation to avoid the risk of accidentally revealing any information to Mitch, being a member of the Sons and he didn't know if they were going to be allies or enemies. He was just playing it safe since he was still unsure of what to think of the Sons.

Mitch worked on Shigeru's tattoo for about half an hour before finally being satisfied with the way it came out. If Mitch was satisfied with his work then Ken and Shigeru were satisfied as well. The daimon was shaped like a diamond and the Kanji for bright and dark were tatted in the inner area of the diamond near the center where the skin that wasn't inked was.

''Well boys? How does it look?'' Mitch asked curiously.

Taking his brother's phone from Mitch, Shigeru got up from the chair and made his way over to his brother. Ken glances closely at the tattoo and seeing as how it was identical to the picture on his phone he was greatly satisfied at Mitch's work.

''It looks good. Thank you very much.''

Mitch nodded at Ken's compliment as he made his way toward the register.

''Anytime. So the price will be ten dollars for the tattoo.''

Ken walks up to Mitch at the register and takes his wallet out, reaching into it he pulls out two five dollar bills and hands them over to the Son.

''Here you go.''

''Thanks partner, hope you have a nice evening.''

As Ken and Shigeru were about to leave, Ken, finding out that Mitch was a Son from the Reaper posters in the parlor found this as the perfect opportunity to advertise his soon to be open restaurant, or better yet, indirectly request a meeting with the Sons of Anarchy to see if they will help in the impending conflict with the Los Sonora drug cartel.

''By the way, we're opening a new Japanese restaurant in the Little Tokyo district and I just thought it would be a good chance to hand you a flier for the place if you're interested in going for our grand opening tomorrow night.'' Ken explained as he handed over said flier to Mitch.

Mitch reached for the flier and swore that he saw the same on at the auto shop and hearing the President Arthur talking about going there to get some good Japanese food. He immediately became suspicious of Ken and Shigeru but the Japanese men seemed to be harmless.

''Huh, I heard one of my buddies talking about this and I think they had the same flier sitting at his place. Sure I'll let my buddies know about the place. Thanks a bunch.'' Mitch said.

''Alright then, we'll see you and your friends on opening night. Have a good evening.''

With business concluded, Ken and Shigeru take their leave and got into Shigeru's Karin Sultan and drove home for the evening. Mitch watches them as they drive away and decided to officially close the business for the night for real this time. As he walks out of the door and turns the sign to closed he feels his phone vibrating. Reaching into his pocket he takes it out and sees ''The Pres.'' on the screen.

Swiping left he begins the call.

''Hey Pres, what's up? No nothing got in the way, I was closing up shop until these two Asian guys walked up asking to get a quick tattoo done.''

A moment of silence filled the air, minus the sounds of the city in the background as Mitch listens to what Arthur was saying.

''Nah, they don't look like anyone I've seen around here, they were Japanese and they said they were advertising their restaurant. They gave me a flier and it's the same one you have. They looked like normal guys Pres and they didn't talk much except in Japanese. One of them was wearing a suit though but I didn't see any tattoos, the other one got a diamond tattoo with some Japanese letters on it.''

 **-Arthur's POV, SAMLOS Clubhouse-**

''A diamond with Japanese letters on it? Alright then, I was just checking up on you so you're gonna head home or come and relax with the club for a bit? Okay then, see you tomorrow boy.''

Hanging up his phone Arthur sets it down on his desk and looks at his computer monitor in peace and quiet. Big Mitch mentioned his two recent visitors being Asian, Japanese specifically and being told the diamond tattoo with Japanese letters on it made Arthur curious. For years he knew that local Triads in San Fierro were the only major Asian crime families in California and he never heard anything about Japanese mobs being on the West Coast.

Out of curiosity he began to use his computer and going on the eyefind page he clicks on the search box and types ''Japanese mafia''. Hitting the enter key he is immediately greeted by the first result, being from Wakipedia and clicks on it and begins reading the contents of the page.

''Yakuza are a term for transnational organized crime syndicates originating in Japan and they are notorious for their strict codes of conduct and practice of Yubitsume or removing one's fingers in penance for failure. Hm..interesting.''

The President then scrolls down and finds the last portion of the page that contained a list of known Yakuza clans and he begins looking at that. The first thing he saw was what Mitch described as the tattoo he gave to one of the customers and he immediately knew who they were.

''Well I'll be..''

He clicks on the name Otomo-gumi and is taken to a page on Wakipedia about the notorious clan and an expanded image of Shigeru's tattoo, being a black diamond daimon with the Kanji for dark and bright within the diamond itself was displayed.

 _''So Mitch just gave a tattoo to some Japanese mobster? Advertising a restaurant called the Rising Sun, so the Yakuza is making grounds in Los Santos huh? Wonder if they were the ones who killed those cartel boys?''_

Arthur turns his head left and looks at the flier he found in town for the Rising Sun and was quite impressed with what was going on.

''Yakuza restaurant opening in Little Tokyo, these Japanese boys show up to get a tattoo, some cartel boys get shot to death. I really hope I'm the one making the right assumption. Oh well, guess we'll find out tomorrow when this place opens up.''

 **-Rising Sun, Little Tokyo-**

''Well this place is surely going to become popular.'' Ken said as he watched the bustling floor through security camera footage.

Just to be safe, Ken was not present for the grand opening of the Rising Sun and had one of his soldiers do it and decided to watch everything from the safety of the back rooms, particularly the security room every inch of the place was covered.

His brother Shigeru and Shirase were sitting with him, Shigeru wearing his suit he bought from Ponsonby's, Shirase wearing his usual business suit and for Ken he opted to wear a white dress shirt with a vest over it and his usual dress pants.

''The amount of people that were waiting for the doors to open were surprising to me brother. This place is definitely a hit already.'' Shigeru said excitedly.

The three men eyed the cameras for a bit before Ken took his leave.

''I'm going into the office for the moment, call me if you see anything, especially if any Sons come in.''

''Hai, understood.'' Shirase said.

With Ken out of the room Shirase and Shigeru continued to watch the cameras for another hour or so until they switched one of the monitors to a camera watching over the parking lot and after a minute or two four Harley motorcycles pulled up into the drive way and while the Harleys would've been a give away, Shirase saw that they were wearing vests. When the four men entered the restaurant Shigeru immediately switched to a camera at the front of the house and giving a view from the rear of the vest clad men they saw the Sons of Anarchy patch.

Shirase reaches for his walkie-talkie and relays the information to Ken.

''Shi-ri no musuko.'' (Four Sons)

Shirase let go of the button to wait Ken's response.

''Chūmon shitara, heya ni motteikimasu.'' (After ordering, take it to the room.)

 **-Arthur's POV-**

''Wow, this place is sure packed, hopefully they haven't run out of food.'' Arthur said as he, John, Teller and Mitch take their seats.

''Oh yeah, I like the decor too, feels more serene and calm to the Chinese restaurants.'' John commented.

Big Mitch looked around and was amused how most of the customers were either White, Black or Hispanic.

''Who knew Japanese food was popular with anyone who isn't Asian.'' He chuckled.

''I wonder how different Chinese and Japanese food are from each other? Can't wait to find out.'' Teller added.

They were completely unaware that the employee that seated them had also alerted Ken to their presence and was a Morimitsu-kai member. Pressing the button on his earphones he was able to relay the info to Ken in a quiet tone before turning his attention to the Sons.

''Our waiter will be with you shortly.'' He said in a heavy Japanese accent. ''What will you have for drinks?''

''I'll have some saki.'' John answered.

''I'll have one bottle of Kentucky bourbon. Interesting that you guys have some alcoholic beverages in stock.'' Mitch said.

''I'll just take Pisswasser.'' Teller said.

''Ah I'll just take water please.'' Arthur answered.

The employee wrote down their beverages and nodded in satisfaction. ''Very well, I will inform your waiter who will serve you shortly.''

''Pretty solid menu they have here, crabrolls, yakitori grilled chicken...oooooohhhh.'' Mitch said.

''That tempura looks promising too, man this menu looks so good I don't think I can make a choice.'' Teller added.

He wasn't joining the conversation between the other sons as Arthur took the chance to look around the dining hall and saw various employees standing around but the looks they had on their faces and most of them wearing business suits, some looking like they were standing guard made him question himself.

 _''Could this be a Yakuza restaurant? Nah, has to be a normal Japanese one with no connection to organized crime. I must be over thinking this.''_ Arthur thought to himself, shaking his head slightly to clear his mind of these thoughts.

Just then a waiter walked over to their table and greeted them with a very big and friendly smile. The waiter was revealed to be Shirase.

''Hello gentleman, I am Shirase and I will be your waiter tonight.'' Shirase greeted as he handed each of them a menu. ''Have you all made your order yet?"

The voice snapped Arthur out of his thoughts.

''Oh, uh yeah, what have you boys decided on?''

John, Teller and Mitch closed their menus.

''I'll have the yakitori fried chicken.'' Said Mitch.

''I'll take the sashimi with a bowl of miso soup if you will.'' Teller answered.

''For me, I'll take the tempura with some of that bean thing, Natto I believe.'' Said John.

''I'll have a large bowl of pork ramen my friend.'' Arthur said.

Taking the menu from the Sons the waiter bowed in respect.

''I will inform our chefs and have your food ready right away.''

Walking away, the waiter left the four by themselves again.

''So what do you guys think of the place?'' Arthur questioned.

''It's got a really friendly feel to it, the decoration is pretty nice too it feels like I'm in Japan.'' John answered.

''I agree, the pink trees in the corners, those Japanese sliding doors over there. It's a pretty good place and I think it's gonna be a hit with the rest of the club.'' Mitch added.

''Ditto on that.'' Teller quipped.

Arthur was glad to know his men liked the place and compared to the Chinese restaurants in town, they were smelly and with the ducks hanging around it didn't help them at all. With this Japanese restaurant it was welcoming and friendly.

''Definitely coming back here, I can smell the food in the kitchen and it smells so much better than those Chinese restaurants near Pacific Park.'' Arthur said.

Thirty minutes would pass before a waiter that was different than the one before came over to speak with them.

''Your food is ready, but you will not be eating in the dining hall, the owner would like to speak with you so you'll be eating in his company. So please, follow me.'' Spoke the man. Motioning for the Sons to follow him.

Now this utterly confused them, why would the owner want to speak with them?

''Huh? What's going on here?'' John questioned.

Arthur had a feeling something was going on but decided not to question the waiter so he motioned for his men to get up and follow the man.

''Let's just do what the man says, I don't want any problems.'' Said the President.

Not questioning Arthur's authority the four bikers got up and followed the man to the back of the restaurant. They head through an employee's only door and were taken to the back hallways of the restaurant, very quiet and empty except for some Japanese men in suits standing around as if they were guarding. Walking by one of the men Arthur and him eye each other as he walks past the man. Soon enough they were taken to a door near the end of the hallway that had a VIP sign on it.

''In here the owner is waiting for you.'' Said the waiter.

Opening the door, the waiter pushes the door open and walks in first then motions for Arthur and his men to enter. Entering the room the bikers were greeted to a lightly lit room with black painted walls, a single light hanging off the center of the ceiling but was still bright enough that they could clearly see the room. A large table positioned in the center of the room and on one side of the table was the food they had ordered as well as the drinks they asked for. A single man was sitting at the end diagonally from their food. The other person at the table was a black guy wearing green and Arthur immediately knew he was a Grove Street gang banger. The most noticeable thing from the room was the diamond image on the wall, the same one that Mitch tattooed on Shigeru's arm the night before.

''Welcome Sons, I've been wondering if I'd ever get the chance to talk with you.'' Ken greeted from his seat. ''Please, take a seat because we have much to talk about.''

 _''Oh shit, Japanese mobsters?''_ Mitch thought. ''Are those the two guys from yesterday?''

''What's going on?'' Teller questioned.

''Son of a bitch...are we fucked?'' John said to himself.

While the other Sons seemed nervous and confused, Arthur on the other hand had a smug grin on his face.

''Well I'll be damned, the Japanese mafia, the Yakuza.'' He said, unable to help the grin on his face.

Arthur motioned for his men to sit down on their side of the table to which CJ, being the only other person who isn't Japanese in the room to join them on the opposite side.

Sitting down in front of his food Arthur turned to look at Ken.

''So is there any reason you want to meet with the Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club boy?''

Ken returned Arthur's smirk. He placed both his elbows on the table and interlocked his fingers.

''You see, this is about the Los Sonora cartel..

 **-Little Phnom Penh, near Vespucci Beach-**

It was a quiet evening in the Cambodia town district of Los Santos, many of the shopkeepers and local kids walking around minding their own business. To anyone who isn't from Los Santos, Little Phnom Penh seemed like a great district to get some traditional Khmer food or a place to take your kids out to play in the nearby McArthur park. It would surprise any non Los Santos native however if they found out Little Phnom Penh was infested with Cambodian gang bangers, specifically members of the vicious Ruthless Cambodian Boyz street gang which also went by a few names such as RCBz, Khmer Boyz of even KBZ, one of the most violent and well known in the city. The view switches to a small basket ball court where two young men were seen hanging out and smoking joints, two members of the aforementioned Khmer street gang clad in the gang's signature gray colors.

''Yo bro I'm telling you. I swear them Cholo niggas partnering up with the Mayan bikers.'' Said a young member of the Ruthless Cambodian Boyz street gang.

The other one took a puff from his joint. ''Nigga you know them fucking santek (bean) are little bitches, they think they tough cause they got more people, you fight one Vagos bitch one on one they run scared.''

''True, but we've been fighting the Vagos for years, my uncle and dad was original members of RCB in the 80s and 90s.'' Said the first gang member.

Their conversation was interrupted when a single car pulled up on the curb, a Buccanner drove up to the young Khmer boys and inside were two Vagos members clad in their signature yellow.

''Ey Chinito what's good?'' Questioned the driver.

The two Khmer boys slowly walked to the car flashing their hand signs which involved placing the index and middle finger on the thumb and extending their ring and pinky fingers so that they formed an ''R'' with their hands. The Vagos members doing the same flashing their signature gang sign being a ''E'' and ''V'' with their hands.

''Wrong hood Cholo, go back to Mexico why don't you?'' Shouted one of the RCB members.

''Man you fucking rice niggas all look the same, I bet you really got small dicks.'' The Vagos in the passenger seat retorted.

''Fuck you illegal bean eating motherfucker.'' The younger RCB members spat.

The two RCB members were about to run to each car door to drag the Vagos out but one of them pulled out a Colt Python and opened fire on one of the Cambodians killing him with several shots to the chest.

 _''Oh shit!''_

Just as fast as the gunshots went off, the Vagos drove away quickly from the scene leaving the other young Cambodian on the ground having taken cover behind a trash barrel as soon as he heard the gun shots. Peeking his head from behind the barrel he saw his homie laying on the ground with several bullets in his chest.

''Fuck man...''


	4. Discussing a Partnership, The Rookie Cop

**A/N: Ken's age is 26, Shigeru is 23, CJ is 22, Arthur and John are the same age as they were in RDR2.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Discussing a Partnership & The Rookie Cop

 **Location:** Los Santos Police Department, Vespucci Police Station

A Mexican woman dressed in the standard uniform of the Los Santos Police Department which consisted of a navy blue top and pants with boots, her LSPD badge on the left side of her chest and a name shown on the right side that read 'Cortez'. She had tan skin and had long black hair that was tied into a bun, her eyes were brown in color, her LSPD hat set aside on her desk. She also appeared to be no older than 22 making her one of the youngest officers in the force. Officer Alejandra Cortez was the newest additions to the LSPD and she was eager to get her first assignment with her partner, veteran Officer Frank Tenpenny. Currently she was sitting at her desk getting it set up.

 _''Papi and hermano went down the path of a criminal with the Vagos, but I'm not living a life like that. Mama wouldn't have wanted me to be like them.''_ She thought to herself as she finished setting her computer and desk up.

She looks at a picture on her desk which was of her and her family when she was a baby. Though she wasn't proud of it she missed her father and brother dearly. In the photo they were dawning the usual yellow clothing of the Vagos but were very happy with her in the photo. Her mother holding her and both females had big smiles on their faces. Alejandra came from a background of immigrants like every Mexican family was. Her brother was almost a decade older but quickly found himself embroiled in the gang life with their father and both were killed in a drive by shooting by members of the Ruthless Cambodian Boyz when she was nine. This left her mother grief stricken to the point she died of what doctors say a literal broken heart. Not wanting her mother to lose her too she decided the best way was to become an officer to make up for the crimes her father and brother committed.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt a hand on her shoulder, turning around she saw her partner Officer Tenpenny smiling at her.

''So how does it feel to become a member of the LSPD rookie?'' He asked.

''It feels pretty good, I just want to get out and do some work, bust some hoodlums.'' Alejandra replied with a small pout.

Tenpenny let out a hearty laugh before taking out a piece of folded paper and handed it to her. ''I got a little something for you, unfortunately I was assigned to look into a that drive by shooting case with the Vagos and the Cambodian gang, but I was given this assignment to give to you from the Chief.''

Excited, Cortez took the paper and unfolded to read what was on it. She took a moment before finally finishing and looked at Tenpenny.

''So this witness saw two men exiting the lot where those members of the cartel were murdered?'' She questioned.

Tenpenny nodded. ''That's right, at first there was talk in the station that the mafia or SAMLOS did it but considering that the anonymous witness described the men as of East Asian descent that makes me wonder if the Triads in San Fierro had anything to do with it.''

While Tenpenny had a good synopsis on the matter there was something up with that.

''The Triads and the cartel don't have any kind of relations with one another so there's no reason for the Chinese to come all the way to Los Santos to kill some sicarios. That just doesn't make sense to me Frank unless they're having a secret war or something.''

Tenpenny slowly nodded his head showing that he completely agreed with Cortez's statement.

''You're not wrong on that one. Though there are no other organized criminal elements aside from the Triads it basically points the finger at them as the suspects since they're the only major criminal element from East Asia. We gotta find out who did it because I really don't want some mob war to break out in our city.''

''The street gangs in this city haven't had a gang war in years but a war between organized crime families is something of a higher scale in terms of destruction and death toll and I think I might know where to look to find our culprit.'' Cortez suggested.

''Oh really? Let's hear it then rookie.''

''There were multiple fliers for a new restaurant opening in the Little Tokyo district of the city and if I recall, Japan has its own mafia like organization called the Yakuza. If the witness described Asian men leaving the lot and the Triads are not involved it could possibly mean the Yakuza is making grounds in our city and the cartel may have taken this as an intrusion, therefore the Yakuza ended up killing several of its members. So I think it's a possibility that the Rising Sun could be a front for the Japanese mafia.'' Cortez said in a matter of fact tone.

Tenpenny was impressed, having served the LSPD for years he had known of Hong Kong Triads being the go to Asian criminal organization and there never was a real Yakuza presence in San Andreas. Cortez was right since Los Santos had a higher population of Cambodian Americans being the dominant Asian ethnicity the Rising Sun he saw from the fliers could be a sign that the Yakuza has begun spreading into the west coast of America.

''That's a really good theory rookie and I have to agree with you. The Triads have never gone out this far and have only stuck in San Fierro for years. Sadly though since I've been assigned another task I'll leave this up to you to investigate the possibly of a Japanese organized crime syndicate appearing in LS. You think you can handle that rookie? I know it's a big task for a new officer.'' Tenpenny said.

Cortez nodded confidently as she grew up with family being in the Vagos so dealing with gangs was nothing new to her. ''I'm sure I can handle it I mean, it's not like I'm going to arrest some high ranking Yakuza boss. I'll just try to find out if the Yakuza is in LS and if they were the ones that shot at the cartel then I'll try to be diplomatic and stop a war from starting.''

Tenpenny patted the younger officer on the shoulder. ''I'm sure you can handle it, since all our other officers are busy with their own jobs you're really the only one who can look into this. Finding out where the Los Sonora cartel is making their cocaine is also our top priority as well as proving any links between them and the Mayans. I'll see you around rookie.''

The older officer then left the room leaving the rookie by herself. Going on her computer she goes on the maps application and types in Rising Sun in the search bar. She saw the place appear and saw that it already had a couple hundred five star ratings despite this being its opening night and she was surprised. There were also a hundred pictures from patrons that were posted on the eyefind and she decided to click on it. Seeing that they were all added only an hour ago she decides to peek around and swiping through the images most of were family members eating together but one caught her attention. One of the patrons had taken a selfie where they had inadvertently caught the four members of SAMLOS in frame albeit from the back and she saw their signature reaper patch.

 _''So I'm guessing this place is gonna become a new hangout for SAMLOS?''_ She thought to herself as she swiped through some more pictures and saw that there was another one that caught the SAMLOS members being taken to the back.

She used her mouse to zoom in on the picture due to seeing what appeared to be a waiter, the waiter being Shirase escorting the Sons to the back. She was able to get a visual on the faces of the Sons and saw managed to make out the President patch on Arthur's vest as well as John's Vice President patch.

 _''Why would the waiter be taking the SAMLOS President and his Vice President to the back?''_

She took a pen and began writing down her find on a small notebook before looking back at the computer and continued swiping through more images and saw that the Sons appeared to be heading somewhere she assumed was the back of the restaurant. Looking back at the picture where she could make out Arthur's face she saw that he seemed confused.

 _''So out of all the customers why would they take only the Sons to the back? Interesting..''_

After swiping through the images until there were no more Officer Cortez knew that something was definitely up at the Rising Sun but she needed proof that it was a Yakuza front. Members of SAMLOS going there only to be taken to the back room and looking confused made her more suspicious.

 _''If I were a crime boss opening up a business and another group comes in I'd bring them to the back, yeah that seems like its really possible so could it be that the Sons are about to enter an alliance with a Japanese criminal element? SAMLOS has never really had any positive interaction with the cartel.''_ Cortez thought to herself.

She then decided to head on home to think about her theory in peace, for now she had noted that what she saw with the Sons on the review page and couldn't wait to bring her find to Tenpenny in the morning.

 **-Rising Sun-**

Arthur Morgan and his fellow Sons sat down cautiously as they looked around the room to find several Morimitsu-kai members standing in the four corners of the room. Each man having just standing there eyeing the Sons with their arms crossed. The four Sons only looked at Ken in confusion which greatly amused him to the point he almost wanted to laugh at them. The fact they were now sitting in the meeting room at the back of the restaurant much to their surprise about to eat their orders with the Japanese mafia. They had only wanted to have a nice relaxing night enjoying some good Japanese food, not eat with Japanese mobsters.

''Ah, where are my manners? Ken you're a baka. Allow me to introduce myself, the name is Ken Morimitsu, boss of the Morimitsu-kai family. Also, nice to see you again Mitch.'' The man said hoping to ease the confusion.

''Hey..'' Mitch greeted back. His fellow Sons turning to look at him confused as how they met or knew each other. Arthur however, had a hunch that one of the guys who paid the tattoo parlor a visit the previous night had to be Ken.

The Sons aside from Arthur looked around cautiously as they were unsure of what to make of the situation. John was utterly confused, Mitch was even more so seeing Ken as the Japanese guy with his brother yesterday at the tattoo parlor, Teller on the other hand was afraid of what might happened and he sure hoped it wasn't bad at all. Seeing the uneasiness of John, Mitch and Teller Ken motioned for the men to begin eating their orders.

''You three, there is no need to put your guard up I mean no harm. I am merely here to meet with the Sons on a proposal that's it.'' Ken reassured.

Arthur was the only one taking a seat without feeling uneasy and despite the situation he knew that Ken meant no harm from the look in his eyes. He turned to face his men and saw that they all were still a little apprehensive about eating their food given the current situation but Arthur himself knew that Ken was telling the truth.

''You boys hear him, just eat I can tell he is telling the truth. Let me do the talking'' Arthur ordered. His fellow Sons did what they were told and began to slowly chow down on their orders before he turned his attention back to Ken. ''Well Ken my boy, the name's Arthur Morgan and I am the President of the Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club Los Santos chapter.''

''President? I assume that's the title the leader of a biker gang holds no?'' Ken questioned curiously.

''That's correct boy.'' Arthur said before taking a bite of his ramen, ''So again, why did you bring us four back here? Why do you want to meet with SAMLOS? I'm not asking with hostile intent, I'm just asking out of curiosity.''

Ken watched the bikers eat their food for a moment in silence before answering Arthur's question, but not without taking a sip from his water bottle first. ''Have you heard of several members of the cartel being murdered at that parking lot under the Del Perro freeway as well as on Senora road on the way out to Los Santos county?''

Arthur raised his eyebrow wondering if what Ken was going to say what he thought he would say. The cartel had asked around if the Chinese, the Russians, Italians or even the Sons had anything to do with murdering their men and since none of the other groups had no connection or any idea on who the perpetrator was. If none of these other groups did it, then was Ken responsible?

''You see, the reason why I want to speak to you about the cartel is almost a week ago I had an encounter with the Los Sonora, an encounter which I ended up killing eight of them, one which was a lieutenant. When I went back to my brother's place I was kidnapped later that night by more members of the cartel and taken to Senora road where I managed to dispatch my kidnappers and I'm sure you saw on the news too. Eight members of Los Sonora killed in one night by an unknown assailant, that assailant is...''

''I take it was you boy?'' Arthur interrupted.

Ken smiled and nodded. ''Correct, now that is not the reason. The reason is that since the cartel paid us a visit yesterday morning warning us that they will retaliate for what I've done I decided that I should reach out to anyone else who is willing to ally with the Morimitsu-kai before Los Sonora can claim you as their's.''

Arthur and his men took more bites of their food and even though it didn't seem like it, John, Mitch and Teller were all listening intently to Ken and out of the four of them Arthur was the most amused.

''What a coincidence of you to mention the cartel boy, you see, after you murdered their guys they also met with us to see if we had anything to do with it.'' Arthur said. ''I told them no but since those Mexicans already asked the local Chinese Triads, the Russians and EYE-talians so they ended up putting the blame on us until they changed their minds.'' Arthur took more bites of his ramen before he finally finished his bowl. ''You see here Ken, SAMLOS has never had any dealings with the cartel because we don't like to dab in that cocaine trade. We were always on a neutral term with them but since they put the blame on us I guess it gives us a reason to dislike those Mexicans. However, that doesn't mean I'm going to war with them over an accusation.''

Ken nodded in understanding. ''That makes sense, however since your motorcycle club is basically a crime family I want to know what your club deals with.''

''Why would you ask that though? Wouldn't it be something that members of one crime family keep with fellow members?'' Arthur questioned incredulously.

''Yes, that is common sense but I am telling you now that I won't do anything to interfere with whatever you are involved in. Like I said before, I'm here to see if you are a potential ally for me and my crew and do not wish to encroach on whatever you do, you have my word.'' Ken said placing a hand up so Arthur can see his sincerity.

The SAMLOS President thought a long and hard about what he was going to say next. Clearly he could see that Ken was experienced in sit downs more than he was and was a better speaker and projected his sincerity to show he was being honest. He decided that since it was him that killed those sicarios and since SAMLOS was on alert from Los Sonora's threat he might as well see what a potential partnership with the Yakuza could provide. Now he had always tried to get deals with the 18K Triads in San Fierro but they were always so busy dealing with the Irish problem they had with the O'Driscoll gang they just didn't have the right guns to fight a mob war, all they had were personal stocks their members owned as well as Teller's knowledge on bomb making. Los Sonora in general was better armed and possibly providing guns to the Mayans and Vagos.

''Alright then boy I can tell you're being sincere so I might as well chip in my two cents for this.'' Arthur said.

''Woah Pres, you don't know if this guy is bluffing. For all we know he could try to take us out and gain control of our auto shop and tattoo parlor for their own money.'' Marston quipped.

''Sorry to burst your bubble Kenny but, how do we know you can be trusted?'' Teller added. ''The cartel told us that they aren't going to really blame their loss on us but that most likely means they're planning an attack against us so you might be doing the same.''

 _''These niggas is paranoid.''_ CJ thought.

Ken inwardly laughed at how paranoid the SAMLOS Vice President was and motioned for his men to show that they were unarmed.

The Morimitsu-kai members who were in the room emptied their pockets and took their tops off to show that they were had no guns on them while Ken raised an eyebrow at the Sons.

''I know you guys are armed. Show me what you're all carrying and if you have guns, empty the magazines.'' He said a bit sternly.

Marston, Mitch and Teller all looked at Arthur as if they were looking to him for an answer. Arthur knew that they had no other choice but to relinquish the weapons they always carried with them so he turned to look at his fellow Sons.

''You boys heard him, take your weapons out.''

The other three only nodded in acknowledgement before reaching into their vests for their weapons. Marston took out a bowie knife and set it in front of him, Mitch took out a Colt .45 and took the magazine out while Teller took out a ka-bar knife and a brass knuckle. Ken whistled seeing the weapons before looking at Arthur.

''And you Arthur? What are you packing?''

Arthur smirked at the butcher before reaching into his concealed holster and pulled out his Colt Python and opened the cylinder to take the rounds out before setting it on the table like the other bikers.

''Alright you got us boy, but don't think we came here armed on purpose and to shoot you. We always carry weapons on us.'' Arthur explained.

''Yes I understand that so no need to worry.'' Ken replied while nodding in understanding, ''Now please tell a bit about your club. How many members do you have? Who are your allies and enemies in this state?''

Arthur only shrugged. ''Well I guess it's only fair since we had weapons on us. Sons of Anarchy Los Santos has about a couple dozen full patch members in the city and we all hangout at our clubhouse in the Hawick area. Since we showed up in Los Santos we actually haven't been involved in any full scale wars though we had conflict with the East Side Vagos gang in the 90s. We run the tattoo parlor you went to and we have an auto repair shop. Other than that, we've been trying to strike a partnership with Triads in San Fierro for gun deals but that isn't coming anytime soon. Like I said before we have never had any tension with the cartel but since they technically put the blame on us for killing their guys and granted you're the real killer I guess it would make them our enemy at this point. Plus you killing them means you're against them are you Ken boy?''

''Yes indeed Arthur and I'll let you in on a little secret. Those Mexicans actually paid me and my men a visit looking for the culprit and I wasn't going to lie, I flat out told them I killed their guys.''

The President was taken back by how the butcher openly admitted to the cartel that he was the one who killed their men and he was shocked.

''Boy you're crazy with that level of honesty.''

''Ha, I knew it was you all along, I bet you did it to try and make it seem like SAMLOS was responsible.'' Marston interjected.

Teller and Mitch shoved Marston lightly.

''Shut the hell up and let the Pres talk.'' Teller said.

''Alright sheesh..''

''Anyway, since the Triads are busy dealing with their own little problem and how you seem to be honest about forming some kind of alliance with SAMLOS I don't see why not. However, I request that if we do go to war with the cartel we get a share in terms of money from their cocaine shenanigans.'' Arthur said.

''I don't see why not, but in return you must provide security alongside my men when it comes to this restaurant and any other businesses I acquire.''

''That sounds fair enough boy.'' Arthur then turned to look at CJ and completely forgot he was in the room, ''Also why is there a Grove Street boy in here?''

''Woah homie relax, I kinda met Ken here by accident and he found out about GSF and asked me to ally with him.'' CJ replied defensively.

Arthur stared intently at the gang banger for a moment before shrugging it off. ''Alright, works for me. Any other benefits SAMLOS can get if we partner up with you boy?''

''First who are your enemies? I'm only asking so I can figure something out.'' Ken answered.

''Oh yeah I forgot to answer that question. SAMLOS is well, now enemies with the Los Sonora I guess, we are sworn enemies of the Mayans Motorcycle Club, The Lost Motorcycle Club but that's really it but are more on neutral terms with the Angels of Death MC in neighboring Santa Ladrones. As far as street gangs go we are neutral as well even with the Vagos. We don't have relations with the Russian mafia or the EYE-talians though since they want nothing to do with us.''

''Then if you ally with us and we take out these Mayans or Lost you get complete control of their businesses and all that money is yours.'' answered the butcher.

''Woah Ken homie! What about GSF and our enemies?'' CJ interjected.

''You get their territory and protection from my crew, anyone who attacks you will immediately be attacked by us and wiped out for hurting an ally. Not only am I asking for a partnership with SAMLOS and GSF, I'm also going for a mutual defense pact.''

''Say what homie? A what?''

 _''This boy doesn't play around, I can tell he's an experienced criminal.''_ Arthur thought.

''It means that an attack on one of us is an attack against all of us.'' Ken said.

''Oh, I get it now.''

''That's quite a proposal you're making there Ken and that only proves you are real serious about this partnership with SAMLOS and the Grove Street.'' Said Arthur.

''Hey, I'm gonna run this town and I don't want to do it alone, I'm gonna need partners I can share the spoils with.'' Ken said with a shrug, ''Here's how one way this alliance will work. CJ, if we control the cartel's cocaine manufacturing and the Russian mafia's gun business I plan on having your gang sell the cocaine for us, basically all the money you make selling drugs for us you give it to us and we reimburse you with guns. Sound fair?''

CJ smiled to himself. ''Nigga, that's tight.''

Ken then turned his attention back to Arthur. ''So what do you say to our partnership? Especially with my proposed mutual defense alliance?''

Arthur let out a huge sigh and looked at his crew to see if they would agree with him. ''All in favor?''

Marston, Mitch and Teller all looked at each other and though they were still somewhat on edge they decided that if this really was a benefit for SAMLOS then they saw no reason to say no. Plus the President seemed to want it even though he didn't express it verbally. The three of them then raised their hands giving Arthur his answer.

''They're all in favor Ken, I might as well since the Triads are too busy with their own problems in San Fierro.'' Arthur said reaching his hand out for a hand shake.

Ken reached his own hand out and the two men shook to seal the deal. He then turned to face CJ and also shook his hand.

''Looks like Morimitsu-kai, Sons of Anarchy and Grove Street Families have a partnership gentleman. What I say about the benefits for everyone is not a lie. If the cartel are to attack any of you let me know immediately and we will retaliate as a group.'' He explained.

''I believe you boy.'' Arthur said before looking down at his revolver, ''Can we..''

''Go ahead, this meeting is done and I hope you enjoyed your food. Thank you for eating at the Rising Sun restaurant.'' Ken said in a business like tone.

Arthur and his men then reached for their weapons, taking his Python he individually loads his rounds into the weapon, Mitch doing the same with his Colt .45. The Moritmitsu-kai members then escorted the Sons out through the back door where they then headed toward their bikes in the parking lot. It was now twelve at night and the restaurant was already closed.

''Well I sure hope this guy's honest.'' Marston said as they start up their bikes.

''John relax, I know he's telling the truth. He could've killed us all right there but he didn't and I heard the honesty in his voice. This is real.'' Arthur said as he puts on his helmet.

''I'm starting to think the same, he didn't have his guys carry guns during the meeting so I can tell it was the real deal.'' Mitch said.

''I guess the President..I mean the President is always right John so relax man.'' Teller quipped.

''Hey, if I remember you were paranoid of that guy too so don't go mouthing me off Teller.'' John retorted.

Arthur raised both hands up easing the situation between his men. ''Alright easy now. Let's just go home and announce this to the club.''

With nothing more to say, they all revved their bikes and took off from the parking lot to head back to their hawick clubhouse.

 **-Morningwood district-**

As they drove down the street a brown Cavalcade began tailing them with its headlights off and driving slowly as possible. The Sons drove through Little Tokyo and entered the Morningwood neigborhood and got to a stoplight and when Arthur looked into the mirror on one of his handlebars he saw the Cavalcade pulling up behind them and swore he saw some men in the car holding what appeared to be a gun. The window slowly rolled down and when he saw an Uzi making its way out the window he immediately screamed for his men to hit the gas.

The Uzi roared to life as the assailants aimed at the Sons catching Marston, Teller and Mitch by surprised.

''What the hell?!'' The three of them shouted.

''Hit the gas!'' Arthur barked.

 ***Bruce Dickinson - Trumpets of Jericho begins playing***

They all hit the gas immediately and turned a corner to avoid the ensuing gunfire. The pedestrians in the area all scattering in fear. The Cavalcade continued to give chase to the Sons who took the chance to try and turn every corner they saw. However, no matter where they went the assailants were hot on their tails and it got to the point where the Sons ended up cornering themselves in a one way alleyway.

 _''For Christ's sake.''_ Arthur thought.

''Fucking dead end!'' John screamed.

Arthur looked over his shoulder and saw the Cavalcade pulling up through the entryway. ''Alright these boys want to play?''

The President drew his Colt Python and fired at the Cavalcade prompting Mitch to do the same with his Colt .45. The assailants weren't able to get shots off at them as they were the prey now. With no guns on them Marston and Teller could only watch their fellow Sons shoot.

''Maldita sea! Luchemos contra estos moteros! '' (Dammit! Let's fight these bikers!)

The four assailants got out their Cavalcade and charged the SAMLOS members with machetes in hand.

''Oh you wanna fight huh?'' Teller said as he drew his ka-bar knife.

Arthur holstered his Python and led his Sons toward the bikers. Both sides began to brawl and even though he didn't have a melee weapon on him Arthur managed to smack his opponent around due to his physicality. Teller ducked a swing from his enemy and slashed the man across the chest before kicking him down to the ground. Mitch was easily able to overpower his guy and picked him up before choke slamming the man onto the ground. Marston had a bit of trouble but managed to gain the upperhand when he headbutted the man and left a huge gash across the man's face making him cry out in pain. The group brawled with one another before the assailants decided to make a break for it and run.

However, Arthur's guy was still trying to fight back but he was no match for the President as he mercilessly pummeled his face in breaking his nose sending blood flying out his nostrils. Arthur kicked him several times before picking him up on his feet and shoving him in the direction of the Cavalcade.

''Get the hell outta here!" He shouted.

The man had trouble making his way to the Cavalcade where his comrades were waiting for him and when he got into the driver's seat and drove away..

''You fucking bikers are dead now! Los Sonora is gonna kill you all!" He shouted as he drove away.

The Sons watched as the Cavalcade drove away and they had to make sure it completely left the area before they felt it was safe to head on home. However, they noticed that it took a turn and headed in the direction Little Tokyo was.

''Shit, I think they're headed for Ken's place!" Marston said.

"Come on boys we need to head over there now. These were the guys that met us in the highlands.'' Arthur ordered and they all hopped on their bikes and headed straight to the Rising Sun.

 **-Rising Sun-**

Following their meeting with the SAMLOS Ken was now going over what else he has planned for the alliance with the motorcycle club and GSF's benefits. He was also looking into forming potential partnerships with the Triads in San Fierro as well as the Russian mafia since he didn't want to make enemies, he was the type of guy to be diplomatic first before shooting.

 _''SAMLOS and GSF would prove to be very helpful for me, the Cambodian gang I can reach out to personally and as for the Chinese I need to get out there and speak with them but apparently they're having problems of their own. If they can partner with us then we have easy access to guns. As for the Russians their gun business is my priority if they become enemies and if not, I can get firearms off them. Los Sonora now has to worry about three groups coming at them, but wait the Mayans are on their side so does that mean the Vagos are too? It's a common thing for people of the same race to stick together and if so Grove Street and the Cambodians can deal with the Vagos while SAMLOS and Morimitsu-kai handle the Mayans and cartel.''_

There was a knock on his door.

''Come in.''

The door opened and in walked, CJ, Shirase and his brother Shigeru who bowed as they approached Ken's desk.

''So brother, how did the meeting with SAMLOS go?''

''Yes, we want to know if they are on our side in this impending battle with the cartel.''

Ken closed his notebook and got up from his seat to stretch.

''Well I can say that SAMLOS is on board since they had the cartel pay them a visit about their murdered men. It basically gives Arthur Morgan the right to ally with us and I proposed a mutual defense alliance.'' Explained the butcher.

''That makes sense, so what do you say we go out for a smoke? Catch some fresh air?'' Shigeru asked producing a cigarette.

''Yeah dog, I got some of this weed right here. Dunno if you smoked it before so.''

''I don't do drugs.'' Ken interrupted.

''Oh come on dog this shit tight!'' Cj whined producing a joint.

The four men then left the office and left through the side door and stood on the empty sidewalk. Shirase took out a lighter and lit all their cigarettes. He took a few puffs from his before talking.

''Today was a success Ken, we generated over $500,000 in revenue already.''

''Wow, that's a really good amount right there.'' Ken said taking a puff from his cigarette, ''Let's make it a goal to reach 5 million by the end of the month.''

''Oh gosh Ken, that's a goal right there. Since you're having me be head of loan sharking that's gonna bring in a lot more income for us.'' Shigeru added.

Unknown to the men the Cavalcade that was chasing Arthur and his Sons earlier was speeding up the street and the sound of its engine caught the attention of the four.

''Sore wa jigokudesu ka?'' (What is that?) Ken questioned.

''The fuck?'' CJ said.

They saw the Cavalcade come into view and the windows rolled down and two uzis were pointed at them.

''Shit!" All four said as they duck behind a dumpster.

Ken and Shirase taking their pistols out and firing blindly at the vehicle.

Things took an unfortunate turn when the door they exited out opened and an unnamed Morimitsu-kai member takes several bullets to his chest dropping him dead. The sicarios fired until their uzis clicked empty and sped away knowing they took out one of Ken's men. With the sound of the car dying off in the distance they all peek their heads out to see that the coast was clear. However, when they walked out from behind the dumpster they saw their man dead in the doorway with multiple bullet holes in his chest as well as some on the wall and dumpster they were taking refuge behind.

''That was the Mexican from before!'' Shirase shouted.

''Oh shit nigga.'' CJ said in shock.

''Fuck..'' Shigeru said.

Shirase could only look at the body before looking at Ken and saw that the butcher, while appearing calm on the outside was seething with anger on the inside.

''Ken?''

Several more Morimitsu-kai members ran out with their guns drawn upon hearing the gunshots and saw their dead comrade on the ground. Just then the sounds of bikes filled the air and a few seconds later Arthur and his Sons rode up to the establishment and quickly got off their bikes.

''You guys okay? We heard gunfire and...''

Arthur didn't finish his sentence when he saw the dead Morimitsu-kai member and even though he didn't know the guy he knew shit was about to go down for real. He, his Sons along with Shirase, CJ and Shigeru only looked at Ken as it was silent all around them.

Arthur looked at CJ and even though he didn't know anyone from Grove Street he knew that since the gang was basically on Ken's side that made GSF his ally too and since both his Sons and Morimitsu-kai were attacked that meant the cartel had attacked all of them and it was time for them to strike back as one.

''Los Sonora just awakened a sleeping giant.'' Ken said.

 **-Los Santos Police Department, Vespucci building-**

Officer Alejandra Cortez hopped into her cruiser for her first night patrol and dammit all she had to be assigned night shift her first day on the job. Starting up the vehicle she heard dispatch go off and knew there was something up.

''We have reports of gunfire in Morningwood, brown Cavalcade chasing four men on motorcycles.''

''This is unit 23, we're on it.''

 _''Four men on motorcycles? Could it be..''_

''We have reports of a drive-by shooting at the Rising Sun restaurant suspects are in a brown Cavalcade, Little Tokyo district over.''

She quickly picked up the mic.

''This is unit 24 en route in 10.''

Cortez then drove out of the parking lot and headed in the direction of the Rising Sun knowing this was a perfect opportunity to check if there was a mob war brewing. It shouldn't be a coincidence, four bikers getting shot at, a drive-by at the Rising Sun? There's was no doubt in her mind there was something going on and she was determined to prevent it from happening.


	5. Ken's Response

**So I've decided to change Officer Lopez's name to Cortez because I thought it sounded a lot better and I've also decided to rename the Irish mob since the name didn't sound good at all and I hope you'll be pleased who will be in the group when they show up in later chapters. On another note when referring to members of Ken or Arthur's gangs they'll simply be called ''Morimitsu-kai member'' or ''SAMLOS member'' to make things easier. I hope you all enjoy this long episode as well.**

 **Location:** Rising Sun

 **Time:** 12:30 AM

Chapter 5: Ken's Response

She had responded to dispatch about a shooting that had taken place at the Rising Sun restaurant just ten minutes ago and now she was on her way there. Even though Officer Cortez had confidence in herself she was still slightly nervous in having to deal with organized crime as her first assignment.

''This is unit 24 en route to the Rising Sun ETA 5 minutes.''

She continued her drive toward the Rising Sun and soon enough she found herself in the Little Tokyo district. Due to being one of those districts with small streets she had to be careful and despite that inhabitants being asleep for the night she saw a few bystanders standing around and she knew they knew she was here responding to the cartel's recent drive-by at the Rising Sun. After taking her time being careful driving through the streets she reached the restaurant which was in the center of the district meaning there was plenty of enough room to drive at a moderate pace. She saw several bystanders on the sidewalk looking at the establishment. She decided to drive around to the back side and when she approached the side door she saw something she instantly recognized. The sound and flashing of her sirens catching the attention of the group of talking men.

Arthur Morgan and John Marston along with Teller and Big Mitch talking with three Japanese men and a GSF member. The presence of a GSF member made her raise her eyebrow and when she parked in front of the group off the curb Ken just so happened to walk out at the same time. Knowing that leaving the scene with a cop present would make trouble for the Sons and CJ they all stood as they watched Cortez leave her vehicle.

''Alright people, there's nothing to see here please clear the area!" Cortez ordered and the pedestrians did what they were told without incident.

Ken took a step standing in front of the group.

''Relax, let me do the talking with this cop.'' He instructed before turning back to face Cortez.

Though he despised law enforcement, Officer Cortez was very attractive even in Ken's eyes. She stood about 5'5'' in height and had D-sized breasts and a very nice curvy figure. The amount of pleasure he'd give a petite Latina like that made him inwardly grin but he had to keep his cool and he doubt she could take a 6 foot muscular Japanese guy like him.

 _''Utsukushī josei.''_ (Beautiful lady)

Cortez could see the bullet holes in the wall and the dumpster where the men took cover when the cartel opened fire on them. She then approaches Ken and took in his appearance. He had medium length hair that was combed left parted and his light skin compared to her tan look made him pretty handsome. The fact that she could see he took off his shades to reveal his slanted and brown eyes made her grin inwardly herself as she could seduce him for information if that need ever rose.

 _"Más guapo que los hombres latino.''_ (More handsome than Latino men)

''Are you the owner of this restaurant?'' She asked.

''Yes I am officer.'' Ken replied with a sad tone, in reality it was an act.

''I got a call about a drive-by shooting and I can see there's bullet holes here and there, any reason why your restaurant would be shot at? Were you or anyone hurt?''

''I don't know I'll just assume it was a bunch of street thugs doing their usual street thug things. I know this city has a high crime rate but I couldn't resist the beauty of it.''

She was playing a game by being the clueless cop but she knew that if she was up and front about why she really came to the Rising Sun her chances of uncovering a Yakuza presence in Los Santos would be blown and she'd probably lose her badge for something stupid as being as honest as that.

''Alright then, is everyone here okay? No one hurt?''

Ken shook his head.

She then turned her head to ask the Sons, CJ, Shigeru and Shirase. ''What about you guys?'' She then takes out a small notebook from her pocket and a pen. ''Could you please describe the vehicle or any individuals who were involved?''

''Sadly none of us could provide a description officer, we were inside playing Poker when the shots started happening and as soon as we heard your sirens we came running out for your help. Afraid there would be no security camera footage either since they're all set up in the front end and the back in the restaurant.'' Ken explained.

''Yeah, we ain't seen shit Officer.'' CJ said.

''We only just showed up to see what the commotion was about ma'am.'' Arthur said.

She knew there was something up with that statement and had a feeling this man was lying but decided not to say anything.

''Oh, well that's unfortunate now that I can't provide more assistance for you mister...?''

Ken smiled at Cortez.

''It's Ken Officer...''

She pointed at her name tape.

''It's Officer Cortez.''

''Ah well it's no problem Officer Cortez, this is Los Santos anyway so drive-by shootings are the norm around here. Thank you for your help though and if anything comes up we'll give you a call.''

Both the cop and mob boss nodded to each other before turning around to head their separate ways. Cortez however, turned around to say a few more things.

''Hey.''

This prompted Ken to turn around to face the cop, he does the action saying no words.

''I hear Japanese food is pretty good and I saw on eyefind that it's got lots of five star ratings, I just might come by again and grab lunch or breakfast tomorrow.'' Cortez said.

The butcher faked a smile. ''Well it would certainly be nice to serve the Los Santos Police Department's finest, you and your fellow officers are welcome here anytime.

He and the rest of the men walked back into the restaurant as Cortez did the same by going to her police cruiser and entering it. She then drove off to head back to the police station. She didn't get any useful information whatsoever but she was getting real suspicious. Considering that she saw Arthur and his Sons and that one Grove Street gang member plus several Japanese men in suits she knew something was definitely going on at the restaurant. She recalled the dispatch radioing that four bikers were shot at, she assumed it was Arthur and his Sons and how they she assumed came to the Rising Sun after she was shot it meant that there was definitely a war that was beginning. However, she could absolutely not act against Ken without proper evidence because even his calm demeanor made her suspicious about him. For now, she would let Tenpenny and the Chief know about what's possibly going on.

 _''That guy is weird, how can he be so calm when his place was just shot at. Why does he have a Grove Street member and Arthur and his Sons at his establishment? There's no way this guy is some random restaurant owner he's is definitely something more than that.''_ She thought as she continued driving. _''There weren't even any spent shells on the ground and it smelt a bit like bleach, what were they cleaning?''_

She continued driving away from the restaurant until she turned a corner and was no longer in sight of the men.

 **-Rising Sun-**

''Man fuck the pigs they always nosy.'' CJ said as they all walked toward the meeting room.

''Thank god we hid the body, picked up the cartridges and mopped the blood up because that lady would've suspected something was up.'' Shigeru added.

''These cartel boys are really getting on my nerves now, how dare they shoot at me and my Sons.'' Arthur growled.

Ken however, remained silent as they walked through the hallway and he stopped at the door before the meeting room and looked inside to see his dead soldier resting on the table in the room. Several more Morimitsu-kai members were seen looking over their fallen brother and this sight made the butcher sad as he had seen too much of it back home in Tokyo. He did not personally know the man but he was like family to him. Without saying words he motioned for his comrades to head into the meeting room with him and when they all entered it he shut the door and locked it shut. He took his walkie and whispered something into it before turning his attention to his colleagues.

''Take a seat everyone.''

Arthur and his Sons, Shigeru, Shirase and CJ took seats at the meeting table and watched as Ken walked back and forth before taking his seat. They all sat there in silence and they only watched Ken sit there and the position in which he was sitting was just him placing his elbows on the table with interlocked fingers and resting his chin atop his hands. Shirase knew that look all too well and that meant he was thinking on how he can respond to the cartel's shooting.

''What are you thinking Ken?'' Shirase questioned.

''Yeah ototo, you're making us uneasy saying nothing.'' Shigeru said.

''...''

''Ken boy say something.'' Arthur said.

''...''

''We will retaliate, but we need to plan accordingly and do it without attracting the attention of the law..'' Ken said, almost in a whisper like voice. ''The moment the law comes in, it's all over.''

Arthur was about to chime in but Ken raised a hand silencing the club President.

''Before you say anything Arthur, I want to know what your club has, what kind of weapons are you carrying exactly?''

The President only sighed. ''Well Ken my boy, as I've said before we don't have any type of gun running business so we really only have each individual member's personal stock. Now if we are getting into a war with the cartel I should warn you those Mexicans are armed to the teeth since some of their members were former soldiers in the Mexican army. However, what SAMLOS may lack in firepower we make up for with being better with a gun since we have some members who served in the military, us four included.'' Explained Arthur. ''Mostly we have pistols, some submachine guns and I've seen members own some ARs and AK-47s.''

John, Teller and Big Mitch nodded at Ken and the butcher was impressed.

''So you're all military veterans?'' Ken asked.

''That's right, what we learned in training we taught some of the members of SAMLOS because I thought it would be pretty useful. I myself served in special forces so I know what I'm doing when using a gun.'' continued Arthur. ''Teller however, served in the army as an explosives expert so he can be our bomb maker if this war calls for it. Big Mitch served in Iraq and Marston was an artilleryman stationed in South Korea.''

Ken was even more impressed with SAMLOS now knowing that they could make bombs with Teller's knowledge from the army.

''Now I'm definitely glad we have this partnership. You mean Arthur is telling me that you can build bombs from scratch?'' Ken questioned.

Teller simply nodded.

''He can, he was an explosive ordnance disposal specialist serving in Afghanistan. He's our go to guy in a war if bombs are sought after.''

''This should be something to look forward to. Now I've already spoken to CJ before about how armed his gang is Grove Street only has pistols and baseball bats if I recall CJ?'' Ken said looking at the gangbanger.

''Yeah, sorry we can't help you out against the cartel homie, if the Vagos are allied with the cartel then we ain't got no problem dealing with them yellow wearing niggas while you and the SAMLOS fight the cartel. I bet yo ass if we messed with them or them Mayan niggas we fucked so they're all yours dude.''

''And for your help you and your gang will be rewarded greatly. So now, does anyone have any suggested plans we can implement against Los Sonora? All ideas are welcomed.''

Shigeru, despite being more apprehensive compared to his brother raised his hand first.

''Well, wouldn't it be a quick fight if we take out the cartel boss? I mean I don't know where he lives but we can track him down and kill him.''

By tradition if one crime family took out the boss of another it would end the war in very short notice. However, Ken wanted to deal damage in other ways to the cartel to show that he isn't one to be messed with and to let any other potential enemies know he's a menace.

''We can't just win by taking him out alone, a guy like that is going to have a lot of protection and considering that they may be allied with the Mayans MC and the Vagos street gang makes it a bit more of a challenge to take him out. Arthur.''

''Hm? What is it boy?''

''Didn't you say you're enemies with these Mayans?'' Ken questioned.

''That's right, what of it though?''

''Who is the President of them? He's going to be a prime target too if he's allied with Los Sonora.'' said Ken.

''The President of the Mayans Motorcycle Club Blaine County chapter is a man named Javier Escuela, that guy is an old colleague of ours and in recent years he has been acting aggressive toward SAMLOS so we cut all ties with him. However, there's no doubt in my mind that he may have formed an alliance with the cartel and helping them distribute cocaine into the city with the Vagos, or that's what I thought until I caught a drug dealer selling that crap near our clubhouse and when we gave him a beating he revealed to us that he was given the crack from the Mayans to distribute and they never dabbed in that silly matter.'' Arthur explained, ''So I guess that gives us enough of the reason to believe the two are in cahoots with one another. SAMLOS as a whole believe the cartel may be arming the Mayans and Vagos in exchange for the drug distribution.''

''Then it's settled with the Mayans, what about these Vagos CJ? It's possible all the Mexicans are working together on some level.'' Ken said.

''I can't say so homie, but I probably have the GSF homies watch out for them too since they sell that crack near our hoods so I would say they helping the cartel like them Mayans.'' CJ said.

''It's common practice for people of the same race or ethnicity to work together so we'll target all three. CJ, you and your Grove Streets will deal with the Vagos but try and get the Cambodian gang in this too since they have rivalry with them. Morimitsu-kai and SAMLOS will handle the Los Sonora and Mayans MC. If we plan accordingly we can win this fight and whatever businesses these groups have will be our reward to share and the rewards I'm talking about are this; Los Sonora's cocaine distribution will be taken by Morimitsu-kai, SAMLOS will gain everything the Mayans have and all Vagos territory will be claimed by Grove Street and the Cambodian gang if they join the fight.'' Ken concluded.

''That sounds fair to me boy but I wanted to ask this too, what kind of guns are you packing for this fight?'' Arthur questioned curiously.

''To my knowledge, my old family boss sent with all the men I have here with several weapons that are professional military hardware. We have rifles, pistols, shotguns, submachine guns with a few grenades so if we combine our stockpile with SAMLOS then we can make this an even fight. If anything we can rob local gun stores.'' Ken explained.

''But how would we go about a fight with the cartel and Mayans without getting the LSPD involved? This is going to be difficult since we're in the second largest city in America ototo.'' Shigeru said out of curiosity, ''Public shootings or anything like that is sure to get the police on us, maybe even the National Guard and that would be the last thing we'd need.''

Arthur, John, Teller, Mitch and CJ all nodded in agreement. Surely there was a way Ken could fight back without making it way too obvious on who the perpetrator is or getting public attention to a turf war. Since Arthur had revealed the identity of the Mayan MC President Ken just had to find out who the drug baron for Los Sonora was. Once he found out he can figure out a way to eliminate the leadership and hopefully this would cause the cartel and Mayans to back down and see reason and if not, then total annihilation of the enemy was his last resort.

''Don't worry, I have ways of doing this. So this Javier Escuela is the Mayan President, come on men we have to have some kind of name for the big boss of the cartel.''

Arthur chuckled, for a long time he had wanted Martin Madrazo, the drug baron for the Los Sonora drug cartel dead and the reason? Martin was known back in Mexico as a ruthless murderer and no one was safe from his wrath, especially women and children who were his favorite targets and someone like that was a no go and never to be trusted in his book. Sure SAMLOS is involved in organized crime but the President has morals.

''The drug lord of the cartel is a man named Martin Madrazo, the biggest drug baron to ever come out of Mexico. We've heard rumors about him living up at this huge ranch up Senora road but it's just a rumor.'' Arthur began. ''It's a huge farm and I would guess that is where their main base of operations is so maybe we can attack that place, kill Martin and get this done quick then move on to the Mayans and have Grove Street and the Cambodians get the Vagos.''

''There we go, we got a name. Shigeru you were a drug dealer for them until I showed up so can you confirm this?'' Ken questioned.

''I heard the name being spoken before with Jose but I didn't think he was the boss so I've never met the man personally because whenever a shipment of cocaine was prepared for us to deal with we'd just meet them at that lot under Del Perro. Are you planning on attacking that ranch if it's confirmed Martin lives there brother?''

''No, I have other plans, we're going to inflict a retaliatory strike against the cartel to show that they are not invincible. I mean, come on I've already killed eight of them, including a lieutenant in one night so I'm sure killing more of their members would be easy.'' Ken countered, before realizing he was sounding way too confident, ''Sorry about that gentlemen, as I was saying I don't think we should retaliate back with a direct shooting, I think we'll try to draw some more lieutenants out so we can reduce their big shots until this Martin is the only one left.'' explained the butcher before he turned to Arthur. ''Does Los Santos have any hotels that are abandoned or any kind of place we can meet with some more lieutenants away from public eye?''

Arthur looked at his Sons. ''Isn't that hotel up in Chumash due for demolition later this month?''

Teller nodded. ''Yeah, maybe we can get Martin to send some lieutenants there for a meeting.''

''I think that'll work since it's the perfect place to take some of his command out.'' Mitch added.

''What's the hotel's name?'' Ken interrupted.

''It's called the Chumash Manor and it overlooks the Great Ocean Highway off of the west side of Los Santos so you can't miss it.'' John said.

Nodding, Ken turned to Shirase and got up from the table to walk over to him and he whispered something in his adviser's ear. With a simple nod Shirase exited the meeting room while Ken walked back to the table.

''In the case of Law Enforcement, I know a way to get them off our backs as we grow this alliance.'' Ken said.

''There's no way you can do that boy, unless you plan on putting them on your payroll.'' chuckled Arthur.

''Not at all, I'm not wasting money on the police, that Latina police officer that came an hour ago, I think I can convince her and make her a corrupt cop working with organized crime.''

Arthur whistled and let out a short burst of laughter.

''You're planning on banging that hot and spicy Latin ass? Damn Ken my boy you are my favorite person right now who knew you had good taste.''

''Never tried Latin ass, so here's my shot and I hope it's as good, if not better than my dead Vietnamese and French girlfriends' pussies. Okay men, I've gotten the information necessary to initiate a sit down with Los Sonora. However, I ask you Arthur to accompany me at this sit down since you and the others were shot at too. You'll also have to let the rest of your club know we're going to war with Los Sonora and possibly the Mayans and Vagos. This meeting is done everyone.'' Ken said dismissing everyone else from the room minus his brother, CJ and Arthur.

''You guys wait by the bikes, I'll see what Ken needs.''

''Sure Pres.'' John said as he and the other two left the room and the building altogether.

''I'm going to try and scope this ranch out or maybe find the cartel distributing their cocaine in Los Santos so could you get any more info on the Mayans business?''

Arthur scoffed at Ken's request, however it wasn't a scoff meant to show hostility, it was more of a ''boy you're trying to get me killed'' kind of scoff.

''That's if the Mayans don't shoot at me first and I'd have to ride all the way to Blaine county.'' Said the President.

''Alright then, guess we'll just shoot Mayans. See you Morgan.''

Arthur and Ken shook hands before the SAMLOS President took his leave and that left only CJ as the other ally in the room.

''Sup homie?''

''Could you reach out to the Cambodian gang and see if they want to become part of this alliance?''

''Fo' sho dog, what if they don't though?''

''Then that's on them, however if they end up fighting for the cartel I'll take them out.''

''A'ight, I'm your trusty shot caller.''

CJ then called for a taxi to take him home for the night finally leaving Shigeru and Ken alone.

''Now for you.''

''Hai, what do you need or want me to do ototo?''

''Look around because I'm having a feeling the cartel has a place where they normally distribute drugs, you find a drug dealer, bring them back to the basement here and request them to come to our sit down through peaceful request, make them think we are backing down.'' Ken explained.

''I understand, when do you want me to do this?''

''Start tomorrow, while doing that I want you to also scout targets for sokaiya and begin loan sharking operations to bring in more money for us okay?''

Shigeru bowed to his brother.

''Okay, I will head back home now so I'll see you there unless you end up sleeping here.''

With his brother leaving the room he was finally alone and exiting the meeting room he walked straight to his office and ordered several men who were in the hallway to keep their eyes peeled for any trouble and to shoot at the first sign of cartel aggression. Heading into his office he sits down at his desk and gets his computer running. With the desktop on he heads straight to eyefind and looks up _'Known organized crime and street gang leaders San Andreas'_ in the search box and comes across a PDF made by the entirety of San Andrea's Law Enforcement Agencies and happily clicks on it.

He was brought to a list of organized crime groups and street gang leaders, like before it listed all major organized criminal elements and street gangs within the San Andreas area and first he started with the street gangs. There it listed the following; Grove Street Families, Ruthless Cambodian Boyz, East Side Vagos, One-Niners under Los Santos with the Puerto Rican Zetas and Marabunta Grande 13 under the Blaine county list. He clicked on each individual gang and noted their name and appearance from their mugshots and he saw that CJ was listed as a shot caller for GSF and the mugshot of him was from his teenage years and he was arrested for vandalism and assault. The known member listed for RCB was a Cambodian man known only by his street name ''Kicker'' who was arrested for murder of a Vagos gang member a few years ago. The Vagos had a known leader named Big Poppa arrested for cocaine distribution and is believed to be in league with the Mayans with connections to powerful drug cartels. Since the Zetas and MG13 weren't priority and were well away from Los Santos he decided to let them be for now. He looked into the One-Niners and their most influential member was a man named Laroy Wayne previously arrested for a drive-by shooting of several Grove Street and RCB members from a few years ago.

With the known gang members from each individual gang noted he moved on to the organized crime portion of the PDF. First he looked through the Los Santos portion and of course he saw SAMLOS listed as well as the local Russian and Italian mafia families as well as Los Sonora. He clicked on SAMLOS and chuckled at seeing Arthur's mugshot when he was an enforcer for the club from seven years ago of him being arrested for assault and battery of a Vagos shot caller as well as Marston when he was a Prospect arrested for attempted murder of a Mayan Prospect. Moving on to the Russian mafia the local family was called the Kruschevskeya Bratva and the local Italian crime family was the Capone crime family. However, since they weren't any trouble to him he still decided to note their leadership and the one for the Kruschevskeya was a man named Nicolai Itchenko who was a former Spetsnaz special forces soldier and the Italians had the Capone crime family in Los Santos who controlled a majority of the criminal vices within the city and neighboring areas and a man named Alan Capone was the boss.

 _''Alan Capone, grandson of the most notorious mob boss in American history, Al Capone of the Chicago Outfit. Boss of the Capone crime family. That's very interesting, I've heard of this Al Capone and to know he has a descendant running his own crew. However, for now the enemy is the Los Sonora so these two groups will have to wait.''_

He then moved on to Blaine county and saw that another Motorcycle Club was listed and they were called the Lost MC and were believed to be distributing heroin into Sandy Shores who were at war with a gun dealer named Trevor Philips and his crew.

 _''What an ugly deranged looking man.''_

Moving on to Santa Ladrones he found information on the leadership for the Ku Klux Klan and the Angels of Death MC, the KKK was led by a man named Micah Bell previously arrested for various hate crimes as well as murder and mutilation of black, Hispanic and Asian residents in the city and was at war with the Angels led by a man named Dutch Van der Linde.

 _''Now that's really interesting, hope I can get to kill some hooded racist rats. This Micah Bell would look good as a beheaded burning corpse hanging off of a bridge.''_

He then scrolled down to the San Fierro to conclude his little research and found that the northern city had the 18K Triads and the O'Driscoll gang operating within it's limits. Now, back in Tokyo he knew of the powerful 18K Triad that operated alongside the Otomo-gumi within countries such as the Philippines and Vietnam and even he knew that they were not to be messed with but a partnership in the countries they operate in stopped a war from happening. He wondered if the 18K that operates here would ally with his offshoot group since it can prove good for business and add to their numbers. He clicked on the 18K Triad and saw that the leader of the San Fierro crew was a blind man named Wu Zi Mu or Woozie as he was called by his gang. He was believed by the San Fierro Police Department to be heavily involved in prostitution of local women, weapons trafficking as well as fencing. Moving on to the final group he clicked on the O'Driscoll gang and saw that their leader was a man by the name of Colm O'Driscoll who had a long history of crime ranging from bid rigging, running a sawmill business within the area between San Fierro and Los Santos and receiving high-powered guns from the Irish Republican Army ranging from military grade rifles to light machine guns as well as crude nail bombs.

 _''This is exactly what I'm looking for, this Colm doesn't look friendly at all and eliminating him and his crew will leave the IRA no chance but to arm Morimitsu-kai.''_

Feeling tired, he decided to just close his monitor and laid back on his chair to think about what he wanted to do to make sure the LSPD was off his ass when shit hits the fan with the cartel.

 _''Officer Cortez of the Los Santos Police Department. I have to admit she's quite sexy and the way her ass bounces when she walks. Maybe I can get her to see my actions as justified and get her in on the money we're making because money makes the world go round. Hope she will let Morimitsu-kai run our criminal enterprise.''_

He closed his eyes and soon he felt asleep.

 **-Ganton, South Central Los Santos, Johnson Family House-**

''CJ you're a crazy and stupid motherfucker.'' A large portly black man said

When he came home to his hood he and his fellow shot callers, Melvin ''Big Smoke'' Harris and Lance ''Ryder'' Wilson began playing a game of poker while smoking weed. Big Smoke was surprised to know what his fellow GSF member had been up to recently in forming the alliance with SAMLOS and Morimitsu-kai, same with Ryder but he thought CJ was just doing it for the free cocaine they might get.

''Seriously CJ you fucking crazy ass nigga, what the fuck.'' a man who resembled CJ said shaking his head. ''Getting us involved with the mafia?''

''I'm telling you nigga you is crazy, making deals with some mafia group and them biker niggas.'' Ryder said taking a puff.

''I trust Ken, that nigga my homie and he's Geru's bro dude so I think it's all good, promise you niggas that.'' CJ reassured. ''He ain't lying either I know this for a fact, Vagos have been beefing with us GSF for too long and I think it's time to bring the beef to an end and I hope RCB is down to light em up.''

''Yeah? He gave you that scar and took your forty-five nigga, some homie.'' Ryder snickered.

''Shit was my fault aight? Just keep it cool and spread the word to the gang and try to reach Kicker too see what he thinks.'' CJ said. ''Whoo! Looks like I win again nigga!"

''Man fuck this shit I'mma go and get my burger shot. You three want anything? Ya'll gotta eat to keep your strength up man.''

CJ picked up his blunt and took a puff out of it.

''Ay I'll have a number nine fat boy.''

''Give me a number nine just like his.'' Ryder said.

''Uh let me get a number six with extra dip.'' Sweet added.

''So I take it that the order will be two number nines, a number nine large, a number six with extra dip, a number seven, two number forty-fives, one with cheese and a large soda?'' Smoke said.

Ryder only shook his head.

''Smoke you wide I mean wide!''

''And that's why you all love me baby! I'll be back with the food homies.''

Ryder yawned and got up from his chair. ''Ay I'm tired niggas, see ya'll tomorrow I gotta go find my water.''

Ryder bid his fellow shot callers a farewell leaving the two brothers alone knowing that Sweet and CJ needed to talk about the current situation.

''Ay bruh, I wouldn't have made this choice if I didn't think GSF would benefit from it, plus you already know my boy Geru and his brother meant what he said, if we fight them Vagos niggas we be the biggest gang in Los Santos. I know we haven't been beefing as much but this is a chance to settle the score with them bean eating niggas bro.'' CJ said.

''I don't care nigga, this is still a dangerous choice for the gang to make and I know I don't bang anymore and you're the big guy in GSF so I guess I'll leave the choice to you bro. Just don't get my ass involved I ain't tryna get killed or thrown in the joint. Seriously, I don't want anything to do with this shit I got a bitch and a lil nigga to raise.'' Sweet said before heading into his room to join his baby momma in bed.

' _'Sweet, you always been a good leader to the gang but times is changing, we gotta make the connections if we wanna be the biggest and baddest gang in Los Santos. Man Ken you my new homie I trust you dog and don't worry Sweet, I got this shit_ _.''_ CJ thought to himself before laying down on the couch.

He closed his eyes and soon he fell asleep knowing he would be heading to the Rising Sun in the late morning to talk more with Ken and the Sons. He hopes that Ken and Arthur could help his gang and the RCB wipe out the Vagos for good for all those years of racial abuse from the Mexican gangbangers.

 **-East Los Santos, La Mesa-**

''This part of Los Santos has a high concentration of Mexicans compared to the rest of the city so there's no doubt we'd find a member of the cartel in. If not let's find ourselves a Vagos member or some drug dealer, kidnap him and torture him since maybe they know where the cartel keeps cocaine.'' Shirase explained.

Following their little talk with SAMLOS and CJ last night Ken had decided to have his brother Shigeru accompany his adviser to look around for anyone who might know where the leadership for the Los Sonora drug cartel was located for confirmation since there was not a sure fire way to know if the ranch that was mentioned was really the stronghold for the cartel and Madrazo. Since the Vagos were put on Ken's shit list for being enemies of the GSF and having a past conflict with SAMLOS he had Shirase and his brother drive around East Los Santons armed in case they were shot at by the Mexican street gang. Shirase was more than eager to waste any potential enemy for his boss but Shigeru was still apprehensive on killing their enemies due to being the more soft sibling.

Right now they were driving around a street that smelled like drugs and as they were moving around they saw some Vagos members hanging out in groups and thanks to the windows on Shirase's black Karin Asterope being darkened the Vagos weren't able to identify them if they suspected something.

''So these Vagos indeed control the eastern area of Los Santos, wonder if the Mayans have any turf in this city?'' Shirase questioned.

''I've only heard some sicarios mention the Mayans being more north in Blaine county and I have seen some Mayans making deals with the cartel before when I started selling drugs for them but I haven't seen them since and that was years ago so we can't really say for sure they are still in an alliance of their own. The Vagos I've seen plenty of times. I think if we're really gonna succeed in finding out more info we'd have to find some drug dealer and get him because they deal with the lieutenants, the Vagos don't they're just given the drugs from regular cartel members.'' Shigeru explained.

''Then that's what we'll be looking for.''

The two of them continued to drive around the district and all they saw were Vagos members just hanging out before they decided to take a break from their searching. They drove into the parking of a nearest Burger Shot, the reason? Shirase wanted to try the stereotypical fat American food he heard so much back in Japan and being more of the traditional Yakuza gangster he stuck with his own country's cuisine.

''Fast food is really bad for you Shirase, but then again it tastes so good so I think one burger is good for you.'' Shigeru explained.

''I'm only thirty years old and still fit so I doubt one burger will put my health down Shigeru.'' Shirase chuckled before looking toward the sidewalk and noticing something.

He pats Shigeru on the shoulder to get his attention and points toward the street and saw what he believed was a drug dealer dressed in a red hoodie handing over a bag of white stuff to some female junkie. They observed the junkie handing the male a large sum of money before they both go their separate ways and they watched the male turn into an alleyway.

''Is that a drug deal going on?'' Shirase questioned. ''Get the car ready, I'll follow this guy.''

The two men followed the drug dealer into the alley and thank the heavens it was away from public view Shirase could beat him into unconsciousness and abduct him. Shigeru was handed the keys to the Asterope and got the car ready and parked it in front of the entry to the alley so they could make a quick getaway and waited for Shirase to do his work. He had been told from Ken that Shirase, despite being an adviser was also really good at kidnapping targets for the Otomo-gumi and this was a chance to see how this man operated aside from his brother.

Shirase was carefully making his way through the alley as he was following the drug dealer and he had walked by a few homeless people in sleeping bags next to a dumpster before he finally caught up with the drug dealer and saw that he was talking to someone and handing them the sum of money. The drug dealer was revealed to be African and the man he was handing money to was Mexican. Shirase had a hunch that this was a cartel member collecting the monetary tribute from people they had given cocaine to sell on their behalf. Hiding himself behind several trash cans he waited until the two men parted way for the drug dealer to come back the way he had came and when he had made his way toward the cans Shirase was hiding amongst he jumped out and grabbed the man from behind and put him into a chokehold. The dealer struggled for several minutes before he was unconscious he dragged the body away until he was at the entrance to the alley and he moved as fast as he could to get to Shigeru and his car. Shigeru quickly hopped out the driver seat and assisted the adviser in placing the unconscious dealer into the trunk of the car and before they knew it they sped off back toward the Rising Sun.

As Shigeru was driving them back Shirase took out his iFruit and phoned Ken to tell him of their find.

''Rīdo ga arimasu.'' (There is a lead) Shirase said over the phone before he and Ken hung up.

 **-Morgan & Marston Autos, SAMLOS clubhouse-**

 _''Damn, how is the club gonna take the news that we're gonna end up going to war with the Los Sonora? Hopefully a majority support my decision.''_ Arthur thought nervously to himself as his chapter of the club had assembled for the meeting he had called for. At least thirty-seven members in SAMLOS.

He watched as the members gathered among him with Marston, Teller and Mitch by his side and when everyone settled down he grabbed a microphone and began to speak to his club.

''Welcome Sons, how's everyone doing?''

His fellow Sons erupted in applause and cheers and he smiled at their enthusiasm.

''I called you all here today because I got something really important to announce, but also something bad to tell you to so please bear the news well for me okay?''

The members of SAMLOS talked among themselves and were wondering what the President wanted to talk about and the tone in his voice showed that he was serious, yet ready for something coming and when they quiet down Arthur continued.

''I don't know if any of you know this, but a few nights ago me and the Road Captain, Sergeant-at-arms and Vice President were shot at by the Los Sonora cartel on our way back from that new restaurant that opened up near Downtown.'' Arthur explained causing his club to discuss among itself again and when he told them to quiet down they still talked over him and this caused John to get annoyed at the disrespect given to his President.

''All of you shut the fuck up and let the President talk!" Marston shouted at the top of his lungs.

His loud and raspy voice got everyone to shut up and the V.P. nodded to the President to continued.

''That isn't the end of our problem though, you all remember the murder of the cartel members under the Del Perro freeway last week and how the cartel blamed it on us? Well, it turns out that the real perpetrator is the owner of that restaurant that opened up. He's not just some regular Japanese guy who wants to share Japanese cuisine with Los Santos, turns out the boy is a member of the most powerful Japanese mafia gang in existence and he came here to spread his gang's influence in San Andreas. However, that won't interfere with our auto shop and tattoo parlor. Long story short he had offered a coalition with the Sons of Anarchy in battling the cartel and quite possibly the Mayans. The cartel shot at the restaurant and killed one of his guys, they shot at us and that gives us a reason to go to war with Madrazo and I know this news is so sudden so if there is any objection to my decision go take your dicks and beat it off at home. When we win this battle our Japanese partner in crime will give the Mayan's turf to us as well as a cut in the cartel's cocaine business once we wipe them out and our club will only grow stronger.'' Arthur concluded.

The whole club remained silent as they took in the speech and while SAMLOS has been in a gang war before with the Mayans in the late 80s a few dozen members saw war with the cartel no different from one with a rival motorcycle club and soon they all nodded to each other and pumped their fists upward.

''Sons are gonna end those Mayans once and for all!'' a member shouted.

''I trust the President's decisions. Mister Morgan is the best President we've had since Hosea.'' said another unnamed Son.

 _''Wow, that went a lot better than expected..''_ Arthur thought in shock.

''We got your back on this Pres, SAMLOS is going to show those cartel goons what's coming for shooting at the big guys!''

 _''Well damn, these bastards sure seem excited for a fight, ah can't blame them it's been years since we fought anyone so it's expected.''_ Mitch thought with a smirk.

''Hope they don't mind we literally formed an alliance with a Japanese crime family who is obviously more powerful than us. If it helps us take the Mayans out guess I can accept that.'' Teller said to himself.

John was inwardly laughing at the riled up crowd and despite having restrained somewhat from criminal activities SAMLOS was still a strong force in the San Andreas underworld with their Hong Kong connections in San Fierro.

 _''Bunch of riled up greasy bikers, shit.''_

 ***1 hour later***

With the meeting coming to an end Arthur was seen in the auto shop checking on his bike alone when he heard footsteps coming from behind him.

''You are one crazy son of a bitch Mister Morgan, making a decision like that before bringing it to the club what are you thinking?'' A raspy-ish female voice spoke.

Arthur recognized that voice and turned around to see a beautiful blonde woman standing before him with her hands on her hips. She was a very attractive woman at about 5'6'' in height and had long blonde hair and a southern twang whenever she spoke.

''Mrs. Sadie Morgan, finally back from your parents?'' Arthur said mischievously.

''Yep, I heard the news from John, what is really going on? Can you even trust this Ken guy?'' Sadie questioned as she gave Arthur a kiss on the lips.

''That bastard VP speaking of club business, listen Sadie, the cartel blamed us for the loss of their men under the freeway, shot at us and killed one of my affiliate's men and he's the one who took the cartel members out so SAMLOS has the right to fight back, shooting at an MC President? They need to get the message.''

''Not until I give you a message I've been waiting to deliver Mr. Morgan.''

Sadie then kissed Arthur passionately on the lips and the two soon found themselves engaged in a heated make out session. Arthur closed the garage doors and locked them and the two continued their heated kissing before there was a ringing sound and Sadie groaned in annoyance at having her moment with her husband interrupted.

''Fuck! Who in the hell would that be?'' Sadie growled.

Arthur took his iFruit out of his pocket and saw that it was Ken calling from the Rising Sun and knew he had to take this.

''Sorry Sadie I have to take this, hello?''

Sadie watched Arthur as he turned his back to her and heard him say a few things.

''Really? Uh uh, okay me the guys will be there.'' Arthur said before hanging up.

''Who was that?'' Sadie asked.

''It's strictly business Sadie, sorry but I gotta go with the guys, it's really important.'' Arthur said grabbing his helmet and dialing his VP, Sergeant-at-arms and Road Captain via their group chat on LifeInvader. ''Let's go boys, we got to see Ken he's got a lead.''

He hops onto his Zombie chopper and starts the bike, the signature sound of it's engine roaring to life before he opens the automatic garage doors and takes off in the direction of the Rising Sun and a few minutes later, Teller, Mitch and Marston's bike rode off to join the President.

 _''They're headed to the Rising Sun huh? Must be this Japanese man he mentioned during the meeting.''_ Sadie thought.

She took out her iFruit and used the maps app to find the exact address of the restaurant so she can see the place for herself what her husband and the boys are up to.

''Fresh cuisine from the Land of The Rising Sun brought to American soil, what a silly motto. Located in the center of Little Tokyo huh? I oughta see this for myself.''

 **-Rising Sun-**

It was another good day for the Rising Sun restaurant in the Little Tokyo district of Los Santos and just like the night before business was booming and the revenue the Morimitsu-kai was making exceeded the amount they had made yesterday. Following the drive-by shooting the night before from the Los Sonora cartel Ken had several dozen of his men guard the restaurant by pretending to be customers to blend in among the usual ones as well as some men he had posing as tourists around the district and streets of Little Tokyo and if anything was out of the ordinary they were to relay any info back via walkie talkie right away. Though the customers which consisted of average families were well enjoying their meals they were completely unaware of what was about to happen in the basement of the restaurant.

The drug dealer that Shirase had taken from the east side of Los Santos couldn't remember much of what happened the past couple of hours but what he did recall was being choked out by some asshole who snuck up on him after making his last deal for the day for the cartel. He stirred awake and slowly blinked to focus his eyes and realized that he was in a dimly lit room and that he was tied to a chair in such a way that he couldn't wriggle himself free, even his neck was bound to the chair.

''Yo what the fuck is going on?!'' The African man growled.

Several footsteps were heard and looking forward he saw several men emerge from the darkness, the men were revealed to be Shirase, Shigeru along with Arthur and CJ.

''Who the fuck is you niggas? Let me fucking go you punk ass bitches!"

The men continued to stare at the man and it would be Shirase who answered.

''No, we might have a use for you my friend.''

The door to the room opened and in walked Ken and the other men turned to face him.

''Can't wait to see what you're made of Ken my boy.'' Arthur said as the butcher walked over to join the other.

He walks up to the bound dealer and gets on one knee in front of him and the the facial expression he had on was one of kindness and generosity. Unknown to Arthur, Shigeru and CJ, Ken had a habit of torturing rival gang members that contributed to other gangs fearing him in Japan's criminal underworld and Shirase hoped that the others would be prepared for the pain he was going to put this man through to get the information he wanted as Yakuza gangs, particularly the Otomo-gumi were notorious for their merciless and highly brutal torture methods upon enemies and namely traitors.

''Hi there, I just have a few questions to ask you and I promise I'll let you go home and I'll just be straight forward. I heard you sell drugs and I was wondering if you sold cocaine? I'd sure like to try some of that white stuff?'' Ken questioned.

''The hell is it to you nigga? Why you wanna know that? Bitch you is dressed in a business suit you a goody two shoes nigga.'' The man spat.

''Uncooperative people just have it so much worse with me. You know what? I know you're selling drugs for the Los Sonora cartel and Martin Madrazo. So I want you to tell me about any hotspots where I can That's all I want off of you my friend and I'm asking very nicely.'' Ken said.

The dealer only glared at Ken in silence and grew incredibly belligerent and was wondering why the hell this guy would even ask about his drug dealing for the Los Sonora. He knew that if the cartel of Madrazo knew the he or anyone who was drug dealing for him would be eliminated in the most inhumane way possible so there's no way he was gonna tell this suited Japanese dude about what he does. Not to mention he saw the Sons whom he knew were an outlaw motorcycle club but there wasn't any beef he knew of between them and the Los Sonora.

''Man fuck you nigga, you fucking suit wearing ass punk bitch.'' The dealer spat.

Ken only smiled and looked at Shirase and nodded. The adviser acknowledged the gesture and walked over to a table that contained several tools. A hammer, a pair of pliers, a blow torch as well as a wakizashi. Ken points toward the hammer and Shirase retrieves the tool and gives it to the butcher. Ken whistles as he sizes the hammer up and makes his way toward the bound drug dealer who despite the hammer being presented and what might happened he remained defiant.

''Whatchu gonna do with that nigga? Build a house?''

Ken only responded by ordering Shirase to grab a roll of duct tape to seal the man's mouth shut for he did not want anyone to hear the man's cries of agonizing suffering and pain from what he was about to do.

''Ay nigga getcho hands off me! Mmmf!"

With the man's mouth taped shut Ken then wound up for a swing with his hammer and struck the man so hard on the left knee cap that a visible cracking sound filled the air. The sound of the metal impacting the flesh made the other inhabitants of the room wince in displeasure, particularly the Sons and Shigeru as they had not seen anything like this up close before.

 _''Damn Ken my boy, you really don't play around.''_ Arthur thought with a slight shake of the head.

Ken smiled at the man's cries of pain and missed the sounds of someone in pain because of him it was really good to hear such sounds. After the man's cries died down a bit Ken could see that he appeared to still be defiant but regardless, he reached for the duct tape over his mouth and roughly peeled it off.

''Are you going to tell me what I want to know now my friend?'' Ken asked nicely.

The drug dealer only spat at Ken and growled in anger.

''The fuck you wanna know anyway nigga?''

The butcher only smiled at the dealer and placed the tape back over his mouth.

''Mmmf!"

The dealer struggled to try and break free from his bounds but it was no use and he could only watch as Ken took the hammer and went in for another swing with the tool and went straight for the dealer's other knee. He hit the knee much harder than he did the other knee and completely smashed it to bits causing massive pain for the dealer who shrieked in pain at losing his last good knee. Ken didn't care if this man was spared after the interrogation, should he choose to do so he'd be happy to know that he is wheelchair bound for the rest of life as a reminder to never be defiant in his presence again. Reaching for the duct tape Ken peeled it off his mouth after he had stopped crying in pain.

''Man fuck you!" He cried.

''Will you be cooperative and tell me where Madrazo's cocaine factories are? Is that ranch on Senora road where he lives?'' Ken asked.

The dealer only spat at Ken again and this was the final straw for the butcher since he had little time since the cartel might strike again soon so looking back toward Shirase he pointed at the pair of pliers and his adviser handed the tool to him while taking the hammer back and placing it on the table once more.

Ken got the pliers ready and got a grip on the man's canine. The man could only cry out hysterically at what Ken was about to do.

''Ay whatchu doing mm!"

Ken began to violently wriggle the pliers and the pain of having his tooth maneuvered in such ways. The butcher twisted the tool around to make sure to cause some extra pain for the man as blood began to seep out from the gums where the tooth was positioned and soon he gave a hard and forceful yank finally pulling the tooth out. The dealer bleeding profusely from the extraction crying in pain and the motion of pulling the tooth out caused a fair amount of blood to fly onto the floor with a splat much to the amazement of Arthur and the Sons and the shock of Shigeru and CJ who had never witnessed a torture before. Shirase on the other hand was inwardly grinning at seeing his colleague at work like the old days.

 _''Ah, the sounds of Yakuza torture advocates makes me happy.''_

Knowing that the man would just be more defiant than before Ken did not hesitate to get a grip on another one of the man's teeth and like before proceeded to violently yank the molar out making the dealer lose some more teeth. With the tooth held by the pliers Ken tossed it aside and stepped back to allow the man to breath properly and catch his breath from the pain he had just caused him.

''You is crazy nigga fuck!" The man said spitting out a glob of blood.

''Tell me something I don't know. Now are you going to cooperate now or what?'' Ken said sternly.

''Ay man fuck you!"

Deep down he did not want to cause someone a huge amount of pain but this man was just prompting Ken to act the way he was toward him so he looked to Shirase and pointed toward the blow torch. Shirase nodded and grabbed the tool and walked to Ken who got the flame going. The sound and sight of the tool coming to life cause the man to cry hysterically in fear at the pain that was coming this way and he watched as Ken slowly shifted the torch toward his forehead and this was what caused him to break.

''Okay nigga okay! There's a phone in my jacket's pocket just take that shit it has info I'm sure you'd want.''

Ken turned the blowtorch off and smiled at the man's cooperation. He ordered Shigeru to reach into the man's pocket and pulled out an iFruit phone. Shigeru handed it to Ken and the butcher saw that it required a fingerprint unlock so he grabbed the dealer's hand and placed the thumb on the home button and the device was unlocked and there were several dozen text messages that were unread and Ken assumed that these were sent between the time when Shirase and Shigeru kidnapped him and the beginning of his torture and interrogation of the dealer. Clicking on the text messages Ken read them out loud.

 **[Where are you pendejo? Hurry up and get here with our tribute!]**

''I swear if you do not answer these texts Los Sonora will have to hunt you down puto. ANSWER NOW!''

There was a silence in the room aside from the dealer crying softly from the torture.

''My Spanish is complete shit.''

Ken chuckled and this alone confirmed this guy was a Los Sonora drug dealer and had to pay tribute like his brother before.

''Where do you normally meet them?''

''I normally meet these niggas behind the Kortz Center to give them their tribute...fuck that's all I can tell you nigga I ain't know anything else.''

Ken turned to look at Shigeru and Arthur.

''Where is this place?''

''It's located in the Pacific Bluffs area near Del Perro beach on the west side of the city, you can't miss it.'' Arthur replied.

''Yeah, there is an empty area behind the spot where they might be waiting for him right now.'' Shigeru added.

''Perfect.'' Ken said before turning to face the drug dealer. ''You sure there's not more you can tell me?''

''I don't know that Madrazo nigga personally I never met him because he never personally meets his drug dealers, he has his lieutenants hand out the drugs and collect the money and then they return the cash to him, that's all I know man.''

Ken knew the dealer was telling the truth, however since he had seen all their faces and if they released him to meet cartel sicarios for his tribute he might be a snitch and tell them a physical description of Ken himself so this man had already met his end the moment he got out of consciousness. There was nothing left for Ken to do now but..

''I really did some work on your knees there so for being cooperative so what do you say I take you to a hospital? You'd better tell them you got jumped and not tortured.''

''Fuck nigga fine! Just let me go home please!''

The butcher walked behind the drug dealer giving the dealer false hope that he was going to get away from this hell soon but..

He never saw it, but Ken had taken a plastic bag and quickly encased the dealer's head in it and began to suffocate him to death. The dealer struggled vainly against the Butcher's grasp but soon enough he ceased to struggle and finally gave in to his demise, he was still as Ken gently lowered him to the floor.

''Well goddamn Ken.'' Arthur said trying to hold in his shock.

''Oh come on man, that guy told you want you wanted to know!'' Mitch interjected.

Ken said nothing to the Sons and dusted himself off.

''I mean, I messed up his knee caps and even if I didn't I'm not risking this bastard telling the cartel about some Asian dude torturing him and with them already knowing about this place that's just going to make things even worse for us.'' Ken explained before ordering Shirase to have some members get rid of the body.

''Let's get ready to head our to the Kortz Center, Shigeru you're driving us there. Arthur I'd like for you to keep us company if it's okay with you."

''Hey, the cartel shot at us all so we're going, we'll lead you to the center.'' The President said.

Ken left, followed by a shocked Shigeru, then the Sons but CJ was frozen in fear at what he had just witnessed. He watched as Shirase walkied members to dispose the corpse. He was a gangbanger for sure and he had seen some fucked up shit from people getting shanked in the middle of the street but having witnessed a mob related torture method he was glad Ken was on his side.

 _''Ken my nigga you a crazy mothafucka.''_ He thought before leaving the room himself as two Morimitsu-kai members came to get the body.

Heading up the stairs Ken and Shirase headed into the gun locker at the end of the main back hallway and got some pistols which the butcher handed Shigeru one so he can defend himself, the younger sibling took the Glock albeit apprehensively. With them lock and loaded they exited through the back and got into Shigeru's Karin Sultan while the Sons hopped onto their bikes and took off first with Shigeru, Shirase and Ken following suit in the Sultan. They drove around for a bit until Ken got bored just hearing the sounds of the city and the roaring of the Sons' bikes in front of them so he wanted to try the radio to lighten the mood.

''Are there any good stations in this city?'' He asked. ''Let me see what kind of music the stations here play.''

He took out his iFruit and used eyefind to search radio stations in San Andreas and saw a list of the following; Headbanger Nation which played Thrash Metal, Radio Los Santos which played 90's Gangsta rap and hip hop, K-Wave 194.5 which played Korean pop music, K-ROSE which housed country music, Salon de baile which featured Reggaeton, bachata and salsa music popular among Puerto Ricans, Non-stop 80's which featured all music genres from that particular decade, K-DST which played classic rock from way back in the day, The Laboratory which specialized in dance, dubstep and techno and finally SATR or San Andreas Talk Radio.

''Very interesting, quite a diverse list here. What do you personally listen to brother?''

''I listen to a variety of the stations but I mostly enjoy Radio Los Santos and Headbanger Nation the most.''

''Thrash metal..is it like rock music? I've listened to Led Zeppelin and Van Halen before and I quite enjoy it.''

Shirase chuckled at his colleague as it would make sense he did not listen to metal before so it would be amusing to see Ken exposed to new music.

''Headbanger Nation has some really good music on it, especially the 'Big 4' thrash metal bands of the 80s.'' Shigeru said.

''Oh yeah? Let's give this Headbanger Nation a shot then.'' Ken said pressing the button play the radio station.

 _ **Color our world blackened**_

 _ **BLACKENED**_

"And that folks was Blackened by Metallica of their album And Justice or All which in my opinion is one of their best songs since the band's inception in 1981 right up there with Master of Puppets. This is Headbanger Nation I'm Elena Siegman your host and this next song is the leading track off of Slayer's best album Reign In Blood. This is Angel of Death.''

 ***Slayer - Angel of Death begins playing***

Ken was caught off guard by the sudden burst of noise from the song as it begun to play but as it progressed he found he liked thrash metal and soon began bopping his head up and down in beat with Angel of Death.

''Ooh I like this song, sounds so evil.''

Despite the seriousness of their upcoming gang war with Los Sonora and possibly the Mayans Shirase and Shigeru were glad Ken was at least lighting up the mood with his new appreciation for thrash metal and they inwardly grinned as they watched him bop his head in sync with Slayer.

Even through the roaring of their bikes the Sons heard Angel of Death playing and saw Ken doing some minor headbanging and Arthur thought it looked funny.

 _''Boy he needs to listen to Metallica's Disposable Heroes.''_

 ** _Pumped with fluid, inside your brain_**

 ** _Pressure in your skull begins pushing through your eyes_**

 ** _Burning flesh, drips away..._**

 **Location: Kortz Center**

 **Time: 4:00 PM**

It was a Sunday afternoon, the usual meeting day where they went to collect their tribute from this particular drug dealer for the cartel named B-dup and here we see a few cartel sicarios smoking a cigarette, all of them armed with Uzis while their teniente was sitting in a black Mesa Grande wondering where this B-dup was with their tribute and he was only a couple of hours late. He was a very patient man but he was growing very annoyed as this was the first time the dealer was late to pay the Los Sonora tribute. As usual they waited for their dealer to show up behind the center well away from public view but the man not showing up was really getting on their nerves.

''Escuché que los sicarios de José dispararon contra ese restaurante japonés y mataron a uno de ellos.'' (I hear that Jose's hitmen shot at that Japanese restaurant and killed one of them).

"Perdimos ocho, así que al menos obtuvimos uno". (We lost eight, so at least we got one).

Then, the sound of the Sons' bikes echoing in the distance and that immediately caught their attention as they knew their fellow sicarios shot at the Sons as well and they recognized the sound of choppers.

The teniente looked up and saw the Sons plus the Karin sultan pulling up to their location and he stepped out of the vehicle while his men held onto their Uzis ready to shoot but he told them to hold up.

The Sons and the Karin Sultan parked across from where the Mexicans were and the teniente walked up in front of his men as he watched the Sons get off their bike and the occupants of the Sultan exit the car. Three Japanese men in business attire and he knew this had to involve their drive-by shooting of the Rising Sun and the Sons the night before so he had a reason to be alert.

He watched the Sons and Japanese walk over to him and he prompted him and his men to do the same.

''What do you want Morgan?'' The teniente asked.

''Say, aren't you another one of Madrazo's lieutenants? What was your name again? Miguel Galindo or something like that?''

''At least you're smart enough to remember names gringo, what the hell do you and these guys want? I'm surprised you don't just shoot us right away after Jose's guys attacked you.'' Miguel said.

Arthur scoffed. ''Well it's not really about what I want, you Mexicans attacked us so I'm just warning you to tell Madrazo he's got the Sons to worry about now. Now, this fine gentleman right here, the one with the shades is the one who wanted to come out here to make a proposal. Oh Ken my boy?'' he said motioning for the butcher to stand beside him.

''Who are you?'' Miguel asked.

''The owner of the fine Japanese restaurant your men shot at and they managed to kill one of my men. I'm also the man who killed those eight members of the cartel under the Del Perro freeway and Senora road.''

Miguel felt rage building up inside him but remained calm. Seeing that Ken seemed to come here with peaceful intent he had to do the same.

''So you're the cabron? Mister Madrazo would be happy to know your name. Also, how the hell do you even know where to find us anyway?''

Ken reached into his pocket and took out the dealer's iFruit and tossed it onto the ground in front of Miguel to show what happened.

''My men found your little drug dealer and we kidnapped him and tortured him to reveal his tribute location and that's where we're here, to make a request to avoid further bloodshed. Sorry about the dealer he was a dead man anyway.'' Ken explained.

''That black pendejo was unreliable anyway..alright then. I can see that you're not here to have a fight and we're outnumbered anyway. What do you want then?'' Miguel asked.

Ken took a few steps so that he was face to face with Miguel and the two men stared each other down sensing the hostility the men on both sides prepared for anything that may happen.

After a few moments of silence Ken spoke.

''Tell Madrazo that I request a meeting to settle any hostilities that may arise between the Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club, Los Sonora and my group, the Morimitsu-kai. I mean this in the most honest and respectful way possible to avoid a turf war erupting. Ten deaths already is too much and we're both criminals who want our operations to flourish and don't want the law to be involved. Tell your drug lord that we will meet at the abandoned hotel, the Chumash Manor tomorrow at 5 PM. Ken Mortimitsu, my brother Shigeru Morimitsu and the big four of SAMLOS will meet with Madrazo if he wishes to make an appearance at the Manor. We will meet in the management office.''

Miguel laughed at Ken's proposal and how foolish it was for him to just give out names like that.

''Sorry pendejo Mister Madrazo doesn't attend meetings like this, you're going to have to tell me what you want to say to Mister Madrazo so I can tell him after the sit down you understand?''

''He's too cowardly? Well that's fine since you're a lieutenant that means you have a say in cartel matters to an extent. Bring some more lieutenants as witnesses to our sit down. You can honestly bring as many men as you want my men and SAMLOS will come unarmed. Do we have a sit down tomorrow?''

Miguel turned to his men and translated what Ken said for them and they nodded in agreement and told Miguel that they will accompany him with the remaining tenientes under Madrazo. Despite not having the power in numbers like the Capone family Los Sonora still had firepower that even the balance of power with the Italians and Russians and having new competition with the Morimitsu-kai he knew that he had a chance to at least encourage Mister Madrazo to make peace so everyone can get on with their lives like they did with the other crime groups. Plus, he could tell Ken was being honest about having a peaceful sit down and he was the most level-headed teniente so why not?

''Alright then, since you came here with no hostile intent I will let Mister Madrazo know that we will have a sit down. However, if we cannot agree to an ultimatum Los Sonora will seriously go to war with you and the Sons.'' Miguel explained.

Ken nodded his head.

''Good, let's hope we can make peace I don't want war at all and I'm sure you do too. Until then.''

Ken turned to head to the Karin Sultan with his brother and adviser following suit. Arthur looked at Miguel and sneered at him.

''Goddamn cartel, you're lucky Ken wants to try to make peace.''

''Damn bastards.'' John said under his breath

''See you _tomorrow_ I guess amigos.'' Teller said mockingly.

Mitch didn't say anything and his only response was to spit onto the ground before they all walked and got on their bikes. The cartel members only watched them drive away and soon they were left alone in the area. Miguel looked down and picked up B-dup's phone and looked at it to see blood on it. This really only confirmed that B-dup was dead and he had no doubt that killed their dealer.

''Voy a matar a esa perra por el señor Madrazo.'' (I'm going to kill that bitch for Mister Madrazo).

As they drove away from the cartel members Feeling his iFruit and took it out to see a text from CJ.

 **[RCB lost a guy to the Vagos a few days ago dawg.]**

Ken smiled and put the phone away.

 _''Another potential ally.''_

 **-Chumash Manor, Chumash-**

Ken, Shigeru, Shirase and the Sons pulled up on the parking lot of the Chumash Manor and saw that there were a few vehicles already parked there before them which told them that Miguel and several cartel members were already inside waiting for them.

''Looks like they're here already.'' Shigeru said as he parks the Sultan.

Arthur and his Sons park around the Sultan and they all get off to look at the hotel and the surrounding areas. The Manor was situated on a hill that overlooked the Great Ocean Highway and the town of the said name famous for it's fishing spots. It was a beautiful scene but it may be the scene of spilled blood if the meeting between Morimitsu-kai, SAMLOS and the Los Sonora didn't go as planned.

''Let's head inside men, wouldn't want to keep the Mexicans waiting for us.'' said Ken.

The group then made their way into the building and soon made their way down the main hall where the management office was situated. After making their way toward where the hallway ended they saw the sicarios who were with Miguel yesterday waiting for them, four more were there that they guessed Miguel had brought to try to bolster his numbers during the sit down but that didn't bother them the least and they appeared to be unarmed as well.

One of the sicarios stepped up in front of his guys to talk to Ken.

''Miguel and the other lieutenants are already inside waiting for you. Before you go in we have to check you all for weapons.'' He spoke with an accent.

Ken only nodded as he, Shigeru and Arthur stepped up to be frisked before they were allowed to proceed. When the three went into the office Shirase, Mitch, Teller and John were frisked as well and when that was completed they all stood and stared each other down. Despite there being only four of them against six sicarios right in front of them that didn't faze them one bit.

''I have to use the restroom, didn't you complain about having to take a shit too John?'' Shirase questioned.

John was confused to what Shirase was asking but saw that he did a small nod and quickly agreed to what he said and followed Shirase to the bathroom.

''The heck was that?'' Teller asked.

''Beats me.'' said Mitch.

Shirase and John made their way to the bathroom and when they entered it Shirase pointed to the toilet seat cover dispenser and John reached into it to pull out a black grocery bag that was stuffed underneath it and peeked into it. He saw a two Glocks, a tanto blade and a Desert Eagle in the bag and was baffled at how slick Ken and his men were.

''No way when did you guys put these here?'' John asked.

''Ask later, grab em and let's back to the others.'' Shirase said.

 **-Management Office-**

Ken, Shigeru and Arthur stood at the entrance to the office and saw Miguel sitting at a large table and noticed that he was accompanied by three more men. They were all dressed casually for the sit down except Miguel who was in dress clothes and he pointed at the seats in front of him and his men for Ken and company to sit in.

The three of them walked over to join the cartel lieutenants at the table and when they sat down they only eyed each other in complete silence. Neither side not wanting to say anything at the moment until..

''Tēburu no shita ni.'' (Under the table).

Shigeru did what he was told and felt underneath the table in front of him and almost went wide-eyed at what he felt. Ken turned to Arthur and looked downward to show Arthur what to do. Doing what he was told the SAMLOS President felt under the table where he was and he almost smiled at the reason Ken told him to feel underneath.

Taped underneath the table Shigeru and Arthur could feel two pistols for them each and they now knew why he had Shirase come to the hotel the day before.

''Hoken wa ī.'' (Insurance is good).


	6. Tensions Rise

Chapter 6: Tensions Rise

 **-La Fuente Blanca-**

Martin Madrazo, head of the Los Sonora drug cartel was seen sitting at his chair in his room talking on his phone with an unknown caller. He was a man who always spoke with a calm voice but if he was pushed he could turn into a shrewd businessman into one of your worst nightmares if you crossed him. It didn't help his anger issues at all that he had lost several men to a rising crime group and he was determined to bring this so-called Ken of the Morimitsu gang down should he continue to be a thorn in his side. However, he had a feeling that the Japanese man losing one of his men a few nights ago struck a nerve and the Japanese man decided to call a sit down. To Madrazo, he saw this as a sign of Ken seeing the threat of the cartel and he hoped that the Japanese mobster knew what he was getting himself into.

He was walking around as he was talking and slowly he made his way toward the large windows in his room that gave him a beautiful view of the Senora freeway, a view that seemed to calm him down a bit.

''Yes Javier, I request you mobilize your Mayans against this threat. These annoying little flies have already done enough damage to me. We've already killed one of theirs and there's no doubt this Ken will retaliate soon and from what I heard with my teniente Miguel SAMLOS is on their side as well. Come by the ranch and we'll see what we can do with these Japanese and Sons. Let your whole club know about this because we'll have the numbers on our side and when we win we will share the spoils together. Muchas gracias hermano.'' he said to the other person on the line.

Putting his phone down he inhaled deeply and let it all out and a small growl could be heard as he sighed.

 _''These fucking parasites, SAMLOS knows that siding with anyone that is against us will cost them their lives. The Mayans are the perfect counter to these scum.''_

The rage he was feeling at having competition was really eating at him since he first found that he had lost men to an unknown assailant. Now that he knew Ken's identity he was determined to bring the man down for daring to mess with his men and organization. The sit down was merely a set up for his death..

 **-Chumash Manor-**

Ken, Shigeru, Arthur, Miguel and the other cartel lieutenants stared each other down in a moment of silence, neither side wanting to say anything to each other due to the tense situation arising between all their crews and they had every right to. Miguel had a hunch that accepting Ken's proposal could cause the Japanese mobster to put his guard down giving him the perfect opportunity to wipe him and the Morimitsu-kai out as well as SAMLOS.

The butcher however, had other plans and only initiated the sit down with hopes of taking out more Los Sonora lieutenants reducing Madrazo's chain of command to the point where only he would be the last big shot left for the infamous drug cartel. He came very prepared too against the cartel as he had Shirase come to the Manor a day before to hide some guns that he and SAMLOS can use to gun down the cartel should things go sour and the butcher had a feeling things might just go to shit considering the current tension that can be felt in the room right now. Miguel didn't come off as an honest man either so there's that.

''So, what do you want to discuss with the Los Sonora drug cartel, Mister Ken?'' Miguel began.

He didn't show it, but despite his professional, business like tone he deep down held an intense feeling of hostility for the Japanese gangster and despite both sides agreeing to come to the sit down unarmed he had other plans for these pesky Japanese.

''I'm glad you asked but let me start in the beginning as to why this little dispute started. I arrived here a week ago and began setting up for by boss to expand our gang's influence into Southern California, more specifically the area of San Andreas alone. I was to meet up with my brother here and I found out he was dealing drugs for your cartel and saw several of your men beating him up. So of course, being the amazing big brother that I am I gunned those morons down for hurting my little brother.'' Ken said.

Miguel and the other tenientes looked at Shigeru and remembered seeing him before when they were doing their weekly cocaine distribution to their drug dealers and did not give any reaction to the former dealer, he knew that if he tried to take Shigeru out Ken would only respond by killing more of their men and they couldn't do anything about it right now since both sides agreed to this meeting so he had to go with the flow.

''I see, I remember seeing your brother a few times with Jose when we distributed our cocaine, I'm sure there was a reason for Jose having his sicarios beat him.'' Miguel then turned to look at Shigeru, ''Why did you hit him?''

He was the quieter one of the brothers, but he knew he had to answer.

''He told me the tribute was doubled from fifteen to thirty last minute so it pissed me off.'' Shigeru answered with some disgust in his voice.

Miguel merely nodded. ''I see, I guess the punch will slide for the sake of this meeting then. That was very unprofessional of Jose to do, please continue.''

''After that we went back to his place and later on that night I was abducted by three more members of your group and well, you know where this leads to.'' continued Ken.

Miguel translated for his fellow tenientes and one of them spoke angrily in Spanish at Ken and all he could do was inwardly laugh at the man's feeble attempts to scorn him despite the language barrier.

''My friend here says you're really digging yourself a deep grave you will not be able to get out of.'' said Miguel, ''I presume that after this incident with Jose and these particular men from our group is when we sent our men to snoop around to ask the Russians, Italians, Irish and Chinese if they had anything to do with it. This all leads up to the meeting place in the Palomino Highlands with SAMLOS.'' Miguel then looked at Arthur and glared at him, ''Care to explain your part Presidente?''

''Don't mind if I do.'' Arthur said as he leaned onto the desk and looked Miguel in the eye, ''Your men told us that you've reached out to other gangs and clubs and decided to blame it on us before changing his mind. Excuse the language but that little bastard said we would be on your shit list regardless. Now I admit, there was a minor altercation between my men and yours but we both steered clear of a fight and left each other alone that night. I guess you can say that's how the tiniest bit of tension between SAMLOS and you guys started.'' explained the President.

''My men reported back to Mister Madrazo the following day after visiting this restaurant that Ken supposedly owns. The Rising Sun in Little Tokyo district I've been told. I heard you drew guns on them, why?'' Miguel asked slightly annoyed.

''Correction, your men made the first move I was only reacting in self-defense. So in actuality both sides drew guns on each other and my men were ready to fire if yours tried anything funny.'' Ken explained, ''Had they did you would've lost a few more men and I doubt you Madrazo wants that.''

''I give you that, since our men drew guns first we'll let this slide with your brother punching Jose. Let's hold that part for a second.'' Miguel then looked to face Arthur, ''I heard there was an incident between some sicarios and SAMLOS in the Morningwood district and you bikers seemed to did a number on them. One with a broken nose, another with both his eyes swollen and the other two with busted lips. Care to explain what caused this incident?''

''Your men opened fire on me and my Sons and we tried everything we could to escape but we ended up backed into an alleyway so what else were we supposed to do? That's right, we resorted to defending ourselves against your men so we finished the fight they started. Either way, had they killed us that only would've sparked a war right away between us.'' explained Arthur.

As much as he wanted SAMLOS and the Morimitsu-kai to seem like the ones who started the conflict, Miguel knew they were all defending themselves, but killing over eight men from his crew was overkill so there had to be a price paid, and paid it was.

He turned and translated everything the other two have said so far to his fellow tenientes before speaking again. One of them smirked and chuckled.

''Okay, I hear after that little brawl our men drove to Ken's restaurant and did a drive-by shooting killing one of his. Is this true?''

''Yes it is, but do you think I'm scared because you managed to take out one man? I took out way more than that from the cartel so I must tell you that we all need to come to an ultimatum to avoid anymore bloodshed, that's why I called for this sit down here.'' Ken said.

Miguel translated for his fellow tenientes once more. ''Are you sure about that? You make it seem that you believe that further fighting can be prevented but you know what I think?'' the teniente narrowed his eyes at Ken Shigeru and Arthur with spite and leaned onto the table, ''I think you're all afraid of the Los Sonora cartel, we're the most powerful drug cartel to ever come out of Mexico. We're only an hour away from the Mexican border too, so going to war with us means you'll be dealing with our brothers from down there too. I believe that puts us at a massive numerical advantage against SAMLOS and Morimitsu-kai. Not to mention we have the East Side Vagos 13 street gang and the Mayans Motorcycle Club to back us up.''

Miguel did not notice that he was letting his negative feelings toward Ken take over and the tension within the room began to reach an all time high. Ken had a feeling that this would go down south but he had to try and keep diplomacy on the table as long as he can so he decided to play along.

''Okay you're right, I don't want to fight with the cartel because of the influence you have in Los Santos as well as in Mexico and I am afraid of being killed. If I called for reinforcements from Japan yours would get here way faster than them. I have ways we can prevent more fighting between all parties involved.'' said the Butcher.

''Ken is right Miguel, SAMLOS never had any quarrel with your crew and we see no reason to escalate the situation.'' Arthur added.

Ken's proposal eased some of the tension and once again Miguel translated for his men.

''What would these ways be then?''

''Quite simple, Los Sonora is a major player in the cocaine business right? How does it sound to have the Morimitsu-kai and SAMLOS become distributors for your cause? We will give the Los Sonora one-hundred percent of the profits made.'' suggested Ken, ''In return we request that no harm is to come to any of my men or Sons. If you were to obtain all our profits from selling cocaine for you you would definitely become a major player in the Los Santos underworld.''

"Eso suena aceptable, solo si el jefe lo quiere.'' (That sounds acceptable, only if the boss wants it.) said one of the other tenientes.

"Recuerda que al ser el segundo después del jefe también puedo elegir." (Remember that being the second after the boss I can also choose.) Miguel responded, ''As much as it is quite obvious we would crush you in a war I think an idea like that could work. However, I will give you just this fair warning, if any of your men step out of line, we will massacre both gangs for disobedience is that understood?''

Ken and Arthur nodded in response.

''I will also give you one-hundred percent of my restaurant's earnings as tribute and to show my subservience to the cartel as Arthur with his auto repair shop.'' said the Butcher.

Arthur quickly shot a glance at Ken with a look that made the Japanese mobster seem like he was insane.

 _''Boah what are you thinking!?''_

Miguel smirked at Ken's proposal and had a feeling that he was afraid after losing only one man, if only his men can take out some Sons it would even the score in his mind.

"Nos están ofreciendo todo su dinero de sus negocios, aparte del narcotráfico.'' (They are offering us all their money from their businesses, apart from drug trafficking.) Miguel said.

''Tomemos todo el dinero que podamos y luego eliminémoslos.'' (Let's take all the money we can and then eliminate them.) one of the other tenientes chuckled.

Even though Ken did not speak Spanish Miguel, his fellow tenientes, Shigeru and Arthur were unaware that he had secretly been using his phone to translate what the cartel members were saying in the entire sit down and quite frankly from what he was getting from their current conversation, it did not please him and only proved that this sit down was going to go south despite his proposal.

''Don't worry, we'll take good care of that little restaurant of yours Mister Ken and you Arthur, we'll give that repair shop to the Mayans MC, we'll probably even convert Little Tokyo into Little Mexico.'' Miguel mocked.

''The hell you are!" Arthur shouted, almost standing up from his seat but was quickly shut down by Ken.

Shigeru could feel the hostile feelings from both parties and he knew that Ken might pull the first shots at them so he went and tried to defuse the situation.

''Hang on everyone, we're here to discuss peace proposals so no more from either side dies! Come on Arthur you agree with me right?''

''Hold it Shigeru.'' Ken ordered with a wave of his hand, ''Relax Arthur, everything is gonna be fine.''

''Tch, whatever you say boah.''

The SAMLOS President then resumed his seat and the three men sat there as the tenientes were speaking in Spanish again.

"El cartel no quiere la paz, queremos asegurarnos de que no haya competencia.'' (The cartel does not want peace, we want to make sure there is no competition.) said one of the tenientes.

"Dejen que nos den la mayor cantidad de dinero posible, tal vez un par de semanas, y luego aniquilen a Ken y Arthur.'' (Let them give us as much money as possible, maybe a couple of weeks, and then annihilate Ken and Arthur.) said another.

Miguel chuckled at his fellow teniente's proposals and thought they were a better idea than Ken's so he decided to go with that. If he could collect as much money as possible until Madrazo was satisfied then Ken and Arthur's death will come.

''My fellow lieutenants find your proposal acceptable.''

''Excellent, so how about territory?'' Ken asked.

''You guys can keep any and everything within the confines of Downtown and of course Little Tokyo, SAMLOS must remain within the areas where their tattoo parlor and repair shops are. Neither of you are to venture into the area surrounding Senora road as that is our plaza, turf. If we catch any of you bullets will fly.''

Ken shrugged, ''Sounds fair, what say you Arthur?''

Arthur could only play along with Ken and nodded, ''Yeah, sounds fair to SAMLOS as well.''

Arthur and Shigeru noticed something and looked downward without tilting their heads and saw that Ken was doing a series of motions, it looked like he was imitating the actions of pulling a trigger and immediately they both caught on to what the subliminal message was.

Miguel and his guys were way too busy chatting about their plan to wipe Ken and Arthur out despite having them pay tribute to the Los Sonora to nice the three men at the other side of the table about to end them. After several minutes they would stop talking and turn to face Ken.

''I think we have come to the agreement of accepting tribute from the Morimitsu-kai and SAMLOS. Mister Madrazo would be very pleased with this. We expect our first tribute tomorrow evening, meeting place will be ''

Just as Miguel was about to reach over to shake hands with both leaders...

 **-Hallways, Chumash Manor-**

''What the fuck are you looking you fucking asshole?'' Big Mitch asked one of the sicarios who were standing guard to the management office where the sit down was taking place.

''Gringo loco.'' the sicario replied with a smirk.

''Hey shut the fuck up with that shit.'' Teller growled.

The Mexicans laughed at the reaction they got from the other Sons until they heard footsteps and saw that it was Shirase and Marston coming back from the restroom.

''Your turn.'' Shirase said.

''Turn? Turn for...'' Teller couldn't finish his sentence due to him seeing Marston using his eyes to look in the direction of the restroom in a way that told him that it was urgent.

So Teller and Mitch excused themselves from the group leaving Marston and Shirase with the sicarios. Heading down the hallway to the employee's restroom what they saw a piece of paper directing them toward one of the stalls. Doing what the paper instructed they reached into the toilet paper dispenser and were in for a surprise.

 ** _5 minutes later..._**

''Man that was the biggest and best piss I ever had in my life.'' said Teller as he was zipping up his pants.

''Fucking guy pissed like a damn race horse.'' Mitch added to the humor.

The English speaking sicario didn't pay much attention to them using the restrooms and just wanted the sit down to be over already as he just wanted to go home and bang his prostitute.

 _''Fucking Gringos.''_ he thought.

His thoughts were interrupted when there was the sound of gunfire erupting from within the management office which caught the attention of him and his fellow sicarios. It was the biggest mistake they ever made in their lives because as soon as they turned to face the door Marston, Teller and Big Mitch quickly drew their Glocks and the Desert Eagle and opened fire on the cartel sicarios. At the same time Shirase drew his tanto blade and sliced the English speaking sicario's neck open severing his internal jugular veins and carotid arteries causing the man to gag on his blood and Shirase didn't stop there as he continued to stab the man to death for good measure. For Mitch, Marston and Teller they emptied their magazines into their respective targets making sure that they were completely and utterly dead.

 **-Management office, Chumash Manor-**

As quickly as they opened fire on Miguel and his tenientes it stopped revealing that the tenientes and Miguel had been shot multiple times from the hidden firearms Ken had Shirase tape under the table. The three men slowly raise their arms to reveal their weapons still smoking from recently being fired into the cartel tenientes. Shigeru was completely shocked, he really just helped his brother and Arthur kill more members of the cartel? He must dreaming, he wasn't the type of guy to kill and he hoped he didn't have to kill when his brother made him a member of the Morimitsu-kai gang.

Arthur wasn't fazed by it at all as he has killed Taliban insurgents when he served in Afghanistan with the 5th Special Forces Group and Ken? Hell, Ken wasn't even fazed like Arthur as he has killed before, let alone killed off an entire rival Yakuza group as well as dozens of Law Enforcement officers so killing a couple of cartel lieutenants was nothing to him.

While Arthur and his brother had already set their guns down Ken took an extra magazine and loading it into his Beretta 92 he fired all rounds into Miguel's corpse before blowing a hole through his skull despite him already being dead.

''Fuck you.'' was all Ken said before turning to Arthur and his brother, ''Here.'' he said taking out some rubber gloves and tossing them to the other two, ''Search the bodies, let's see if they have intel that'll help put this fight completely in our favor.''

''You got it.'' Arthur said without hesitation.

Shigeru just stood there looking at the bodies before snapping himself back to reality.

 _''Well shit man..''_

 **-Meeting Room, Rising Sun-**

Ken, Arthur, Shigeru, Shirase and the other big four of SAMLOS were all seen sitting at the table in the meeting room. In Ken, Shirase, Marston and Arthur's hands were several cellphones from the corpses of the sicarios that were killed in the hallway as well as a small handy dandy notepad Miguel happened to have on his person. Teller and Big Mitch were seen looking over a few scrap papers with some useful info as well. If two organized crime groups were involved in a war against each other intel was one of the most important thing no matter how small it was, but having a few cellphones and a notepad from their latest victims was like striking it rich with gold. Not only did they get some useful information, they had also taken the Cavalcante the cartel drove to the Manor as well as pistols and knives off all their bodies.

Ken had laughed and spat on Miguel's corpse upon seeing that they had come armed.

''An iFruit store near El Burro heights where the basement is used to store cocaine, a cocaine lab under a warehouse near the Murrieta Oil Fields. We've really hit the mark on this one everybody.'' Ken explained as he looked through Miguel's iFruit.

''You're telling me, we have a list of where they meet the Mayans and Vagos for their little cocaine distrubution. Looks like this does confirm the Mexicans all working together.'' Arthur added.

''Goddamn, it's a fucking goldmine for sure.'' Marston said, ''Look, the contact lists has that bastard Javier in here too and look at some of these texts. They're talking about shit like exact amount the Mayans will be supplied with guns and how much the Vagos who are running protection for some of their shipments are being paid.''

Just then Miguel's phone rang and Ken looked at the caller ID and had a very large smirk on his face.

''Who is it?'' Shigeru asked and when his brother showed him the ID he almost shat his pants.

''Fucking Madrazo, damn boah.'' Arthur chuckled.

Ken just looked at the phone and waited until the ringing stopped.

''How come you didn't answer? I would've to let that son of a bitch know we're coming.'' said Marston.

Ken's only response was to smirk at the others and clicking on messages he begins texting something when he saw a text from Madrazo himself.

 **[Where are you?! Why aren't you picking up!?]**

The Butcher just continued his text and when he was done he clicked send.

''Was that him?'' Shirase questioned.

''Hai.''

What did you say to him?'' Arthur asked.

Ken showed everyone his answer.

 **[I'm coming for you.]**

That was all he texted back to Madrazo because he didn't want to send something long, threatening and uncessary because that was all he needed to let Madrazo know what was coming his way. Looking at the phone again he did the most sensible thing he could think of in his opinion and blocked Madrazo's number before turning the device off.

''La Fuente Blanca ranch up Senora road, that's our biggest target everyone.''

''So are we going to attack the place?'' Shigeru asked curiously.

Ken shook his head.

''No ototo, that's going to result in a lot of our men dying.''

''So what would your plan be boy?'' asked Arthur.

''We'll scope out their cocaine lab and where they're keeping their stashes. Like I said before whatever profits we make from taking over the drug trade we'll share it.'' He knew they were still at a numerical disadvantage and he couldn't just ask Otomo-san for more men as reinforcements against the combined Mayans, Vagos and cartel onslaught so he had one other option, ''Arthur.''

''Yeah?''

''A chapter in a biker gang is like a crew in a mafia family right?'' Ken asked curiously.

''Yeah that's exactly right.''

''Do you have any you can call upon to come to our aid? I mean, there's only at least five dozen of my men here and what? Thirty-seven Sons in Los Santos, the GSF and hopefully the Cambodians. The cartel can phone hitmen from Mexico to ride up here so do you have any other chapters that will want to help?''

Arthur looked at his fellow Sons and they consulted with one another. The Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club was a very close knit group of bikers and even if they weren't in the same state several chapters were very close with one another. There were two other Sons of Anarchy Presidents that Arthur was very close with and he knew they couldn't refuse to help him out if he and his chapter needed it. Plus one of them was heavily armed and that would help out a lot.

''Ken you are in luck my friend. There are two chapters I know will come to our aid if we ever needed it.''

Ken was grateful, at first he was doubtful the Sons small numbers in Los Santos wasn't enough to bolster his own but this like the intel off of Miguel and his men's corpses was a jackpot.

''Great, which two chapters would those be?''

''The other two chapters we are really close with is the Farewell chapter up north in Oregon and the President is a close friend of mine named Deacon St. John and the other one is based out of Saint Denis in Lemoyne which is also near the border with Mexico. Lemoyne is only a day's ride from here and that chapter is run by our other good friend Charles Smith.'' explained Arthur.

''Yeah, you can rely on those two to back you up in a fight. We trust them with our lives' Marston said.

''Do you think they can bring some of their Sons to come over here?''

Arthur nodded.

''I'll let them know.''

The two leaders shook hands with one another and with the newly acquired info they were in the position to strike several cartel hotspots. The Sons got up to leave only for Ken to stop them.

''Tell them all the details ranging from our new partnership and the fight with the cartels and Mayans.'' said Ken.

''Of course boy.'' Arthur said with a nod.

The Sons bid their farewell to Ken and his men and walked out into the hallway to ride on back toward their clubhouse with Marston growling in annoyance at having a shift at the auto shop soon.

''You guys go on ahead, I gotta make some calls.'' ordered Arthur.

The other three already knew what he meant and nodded as they walked out into the parking lot. Taking out his iFruit he turns it on and goes onto his contact list and clicks on a certain name. The phone rings and after about a couple of seconds his call was picked up.

''Hey, Deek.''

 **-Rising Sun Restaurant, Ken's Office-**

Having decided on what their next move against the cartel would be, Ken, Shigeru and Shirase were discussing any other future fronts they could possibly have to gain more money and when it came down to organized crime, it was always about the money you make and Ken was determined to make a profit. The Rising Sun restaurant was a start and it generated a generous amount of money Ken could share and pay his members but there were other, more profitable ways of making the green.

''So aside from the cocaine business, what other activities can we make money off of?'' Shirase asked, ''We got a really good restaurant running already and stores paying us protection money in Little Tokyo so we're going to need to expand.''

''We can leave sokaiya and loan sharking of extort major businessman in Los Santos to Shigeru, maybe even open up another legitimate business like a Japanese steakhouse or even a massage parlor.'' Shigeru suggested, ''I'm not too big on illegal business offers so I'm more for us being legit business.''

''For now, gun running is off the tables since the Russian mafia owns it and opening up more restaurants in the state might get the attention of the Italians. Cartel has cocaine operations so how about meth distribution?'' Ken thought about it long and hard and if there was one thing the Otomo-gumi did not get into a lot it was...

''Or better yet, let's get involved in the porn industry.''

Shirase looked at Ken with a hint of curiosity, now that was something he could and would get behind. In general the porn industry was a big money maker and that.

''Porn eh? I think we can work with that. First we'll have to open up a studio, get some pornstars from the home country to bang American girls.''

''I agree and it'll make for some great movies and money but we'll talk more about that after this fight with the cartel is done.''

''Agreed, so the total number of men in Morimitsu-kai is at least seventy, most are at the restaurant as employees and others are passing off as tourists in the outskirts of Little Tokyo, SAMLOS has at least thirty-seven full patch members as they call it, CJ and his Grove Streets have at least a hundred members in their so-called set and the Cambodians the same amount. There's a good amount on our side but we have yet to know how big the Vagos and the Mayans are much less the cartel.''

Shigeru took out his phone and used the to look up what Ken was curious about and found the answer.

''East Side Vagos is a predominantly Mexican gang who's major rivals are the Black and Asian street gangs in the city, we already know who it is. They are located mainly on the east side of Los Santos and have at least several hundred members within the set. Believed the have links to powerful Mexican drug cartels but the law can't confirm this.'' explained the sibling.

''Yep, they're now enemies and they're dead.'' Ken said.

''Sounds like a plan to me, we'll leave that to the Grove Streets since they've been rivals for years. He did mention a big guy from the Cambodian gang is up for this partnership so we can arrange a meeting with them.'' Shirase said.

''Sounds like a plan, I will let CJ know to tell them to come here personally.''

 **-SAMLOS Clubhouse, meeting room-**

''I can trust Ken to be a reliable ally, he's lost one man to the cartel and they attacked us four so that alone is enough for a war with those drug pushing shits.'' Arthur explained.

Much like he did before he had arranged a meeting with the entirety of SAMLOS and it was even better to have their own Secretary, former President Hosea Matthews present for the meeting. Despite being a Secretary now Hosea, being an original member of SAMLOS still held a lot of power within the club and was a great adviser to Arthur and Marston so his word meant a lot to the decisions they made.

''You sure you can trust him? We've never got into a relationship like this with any crime family, let alone the Japanese mafia. The only ones we've ever had ties to are other chapters since we like to keep to ourselves. Remember when I tried to get into business with the Russians for guns? They said no because they wanted nothing to do with us.'' said Hosea.

''Yeah yeah I remember, but Los Sonora said they're gonna kill us after we got into that little brawl with them and if there's anything I take seriously its threats from other groups. If Ken said he'd kill all of SAMLOS I'd believe him.'' replied Arthur.

''I have to agree with the Pres on this too, he's proven to be very honest and is serious about allying with us against the cartel. He wasn't lying about if the Mayans join on behalf of the cartel their bars up in Blaine county are ours and we'll be making more money for the club. If you ask me Hosea it sounds like a really good deal plus a powerful ally in him? I wouldn't turn that down considering how strong his gang is back in Japan.'' Marston added.

''The cartel can just call more men from the border, we're only an hour away from Lobos Toledo and that's literally gonna give the cartel more men to back them up.'' Hosea inquired.

''There's no need to worry, I've already phoned Charles and Deacon about sending help down our way. SAMCRO and SAMLIB said they will see if they can spare some men to help out as well but it's no guarantee. Farewell and Saint Denis are a guarantee help though.'' Arthur said, ''SAMVICE is currently under investigation with the VCPD so they're unable to help.''

Hosea knew that if SAMLOS was getting into a fight with someone there was no backing down. He retired the President position to Arthur because he would be the President SAMLOS needed. SAMLOS has always been the soft chapter of SAMC as a whole but times were changing. If anyone threatened his club he could back up Arthur's choice to go to war with the cartel.

''Deacon St. John, that man is a monster and will back any chapter who needs help. Charles Smith too..'' Hosea though about it for a bit before coming to his decision, ''Okay Arthur, John. All I ask is to keep me out of this, I'm too old for this crap you know it.''

''You being a former President could make you a target Hosea, but I promise you'll be in good hands with my wife Sadie.''

Hosea chuckled, boy what a bodyguard for him.

''That lady is crazy when she fights, I'd trust her with my life.'' he laughed, ''So is this Ken guy very serious? If the Mayans fight on behalf of Los Sonora and we win the Mayans businesses are ours?''

''He is serious. He has no plans to acquire Mayan business or turf since his main problem is the cartel. Bad blood has existed between SAMLOS and the Mayans for years so let's take this chance.'' Arthur answered before turning his attention to other members who were present and listening. Aside from him, the other big three and Hosea everyone else was a regular full patch. ''All in favor?''

Without hesitation everyone else raised their hand and that was final. It was war with Los Sonora and they were going to pay for almost killing the big four.

Arthur picked up a gavel and banged it against the sounding block to finalize the decision.

''Okay then, anything you three want to add?''

Marston nodded, ''Yeah, we want you all to keep your heads on a swivel. The cartel is ruthless and well armed and we're gonna have to ask you to keep a firearm on you at all times. We know you guys have some ARs and AKs so whatever military grade hardware you own from your personal stock, pistols not included bring it here to our gun locker okay?''

''That's right, we will schedule more men to watch the club, leave the parlor to Mitch and I.'' Teller added.

''Deacon and Charles will be here with some of their guys soon so we'll have a bit of a number boost. All missions will be assigned by the President himself so keep your ears open for that.'' Big Mitch concluded.

The other members nodded and cheered for the victory of SAMLOS. Technically they were the smallest club but were the most prone to getting into bar brawls so the members were confident the cartel and Mayans weren't going to step all over them. If Arthur said Ken was good with them then they had no reason to distrust their President's words.

They got this.

 **-Chumash Manor, Chumash-**

It was a grisly murder scene and it was a first for her, Officer Cortez had responded to the Chumash Sheriff's office when they had phoned the LSPD about eight men being killed within the abandoned and due for demolition Chumash Manor. When she had arrived there were already paramedics and forensics specialists on the scene as well as the local KCAL news station.

She saw that Tenpenny was also there and walked over to him to get the specifics.

''What the fuck happened here?''

''Eight more men from Los Sonora dead, can't miss it with their Santa Muerta tattoos.'' Tenpenny said shaking his head.

''Shot to death?''

''For the most part yes, but one of them has their internal jugular vein and carotid arteries severed.''

Now this was making it more dumbfounding for her. She already knew about Jose and his men being murdered. She would point the finger at SAMLOS but she could not prove they committed the act so she had to make sure her suspicions were right. Remembering the night when she went to the Rising Sun she knew something was up but she had to prove and figure it out on her own. What were the odds that a Japanese crime group was possibly making grounds in Los Santos and several cartel members end up dead. On top of that she already knew that it was Sons who were fired and attacked the same night based on description alone.

''I'm gonna get to the bottom of this, don't need a mob war happening in our city and I know just where to start.'' she said.

''I'm with you on that, Captain has reassigned me to back you up on this.''

They both walked over to her car to get some privacy.

''So you went to check out the Rising Sun did you rookie?'' Tenpenny began.

''Yeah I did right after dispatch called it in.''

''You find anything?''

''Just the owner, Sons and a Grove Street member.'' Cortez replied.

Now that caught Tenpenny's attention. Grove Street and Sons in one place together?

''Seriously?''

''Oh I'm serious, the owner was so calm about it but I found no spent cartridges whatsoever and it smelled like bleach.''

''Bleach? Must've just been cleaning their floors or something.''

''No it was coming from the doorway, who uses bleach to clean a floor unless there was something grimy or dirty as hell?''

''Guess we'll never know. If we're gonna build a case against anyone are you thinking of going against the owner? What's his name?''

''All he told me was Ken and yeah I know I'll have to collect evidence to build a case against him. If we do that we send him to jail or even deport him back to Japan if he's a crime boss or something, there's definitely more to this guy than meets the eye. If anything we'll send the big four to jail too for association.''

''Sounds like a plan rookie, I can get behind that.''

The two officers bid farewell and Cortez began to drive back to the Police station. With more men dead she had a feeling in her gut Madrazo and Los Sonora will retaliate against whoever did it and she decided to use that to her advantage to see who's really responsible. Madrazo acting out against whoever it is will also give enough reason for the police to charge him and send him to jail as well. Knowing that she had to keep her eyes on the Rising Sun her best option was to wait until shots were fired, it was against her own rules but it was all she needed to bring down the rising power of Ken.

 **-Downtown Los Santos-**

 **Time: 9:00 PM**

Thankfully Ken had given him and his friend some time off from working at the Rising Sun, he personally did not know them but they were two average members of the Morimitsu-kai and having worked non stop since the place opened it was nice to be able to relax. Having never been in America before Morimitsu-kai members Kyo and Tetsuda were eating at a Burger Shot in downtown to try the famed American cheeseburger they heard so much about in Japan.

''This is really good.'' Tetsuda spoke with an accent.

''Indeed, I can get addicted to this and become a sumo wrestler!'' Kyo joked.

The two men were having a hell of a time but they were unaware that they were being stalked. It didn't take long before Madrazo and Los Sonora saw the news coverage of more of his men being killed off and there was no other person to blame it than this Ken he had heard about. He knew about the Rising Sun restaurant from his men who fired upon it and that the Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club Los Santos chapter and that was the boiling point for him. To Madrazo, it was war and he was going to inflict death upon the two in revenge.

Several blocks away a black Boxville was watching them. Thirty minutes later when they finished their meals and headed back to their car was when the sicarios within the Boxville jumped right out wearing ski masks and had rifles on them. Tetsuda and Kyo saw them coming and quickly pulled their guns to try and fight but they were already getting jumped and beaten by the cartel sicarios.

They screamed and grunted in pain and there was no way of fighting back as they were overpowered by over five men kicking and hitting them with the butt of their rifles. The sicarios then dragged them back to the Boxville, loaded them up and drove off as if nothing happened. One of the sicarios took the key from Kyo and followed the Boxville in their gray Karin Sultan. Lucky for the cartel there were no witnesses and for Kyo and Tetsuda...a horrible fate awaited them. A message that Madrazo hoped would make Ken piss his pants when he sees his men again.

 **-Los Sonora warehouse, Murrieta Oil Field-**

The two Yakuza gangsters were blindfolded and had their hands bound on their knees and they couldn't see it, but they were surrounded by several dozen members of the cartel, most of them armed with rifles and pistols but that wasn't the tool that was going to be used to end them. They couldn't see the two sicarios who walked out of the group with a chainsaw and a machete in hand. The sicario with the chainsaw pulled on the cord and once the tool roared to life the view switches to outside the warehouse where the sounds of flesh being chopped and sawed as well as the agonizing screams of the Japanese gangsters filled the air.

 **-SAMLOS clubhouse, same time-**

''Blackjack boy!'' Arthur shouted.

''I swear you're cheating man!'' Marston growled.

''Cheating President man, that's so unfair.'' Teller added.

''He's not wrong Pres, either you're a fucking God at blackjack or well, cheating.'' Mitch said.

Little did they know they were having too much fun playing the card game to notice what sounded like an SUV driving up to the clubhouse from the street portion of it. It was a black Cavalcade and when the windows rolled down a thunderous blast of gunfire erupted and peppered the exterior walls of the table room catching the Sons completely off guard.

''What the fuck?!'' Arthur yelled.

The four of them got under the table and ducked as it was their only hope of not standing in the direct path of the bullets. A minute later the gunfire stopped and just as they thought the coast was clear gunfire erupted again forcing them to hide under the table once more.

 _''Goddammit..''_ Arthur thought as he reached for his phone, Ken would never deny to help him and he knew it..


	7. Striking Back

**Warning, this fanfic contains graphic material in the form of obscene language, gore, violent deaths and strong sexual content.**

 **Ken: 26**

 **Shigeru: 22**

 **Arthur: 36**

 **John: 26**

 **Officer Cortez: 23**

Chapter 7: Striking Back

 **-Rising Sun-**

It was another night for Ken at the Rising Sun sitting at his desk in the office, another day of business and the Butcher was reviewing the amount of money made for the day and as usual each passing day him and his crew made more money than the previous one. He was pleased with how well the restaurant was doing despite opening recently and it looked like it was going to be a great front for Morimitsu-kai. Despite the amount of money the crew was making any organized crime boss would expand their territory and businesses, more money meant more power and he could use the money to obtain some serious firepower off the black market which is something he would like to build up.

Aside from thinking about how and where Morimitsu-kai will make money there was another thing on his mind and it was Tetsuda and Kyo, two of his members who he let go on a night off of working under the circumstance that they check in with him at a certain time. Now it was a few hours passed that time, he had told them to check in at about nine and now it was almost twelve in the morning and he was getting worried. He had tried to call them a few times but the times he did he just got a busy tone. He had told Shirase about it and his adviser took some men with him to check their last known location was the Burger Shot they said they were going to before they left.

There was a knock on the door.

''Come in.'' he said.

The door opened and in walked his brother Shigeru.

''Hey brother.''

''Hey ototo, you didn't go home yet?''

''No, I decided to help and close down the restaurant and check up on you to see what you were doing.'' Shigeru said shaking his head.

''Ah, that's great I appreciate it that.''

''I have also been looking into potential targets for sokaiya to help bring in some money and one that comes to mind if the CEO of Lifeinvader Jay Norris.''

Ken nodded.

''I see, whenever you're ready you may take some men and seek him out, just dig into something embarrassing about him like if he's married and he's cheating on his wife and is really gay or anything like that. Anything so embarrassing understood? There's no way anyone would say no to the Yakuza if they threaten with such information.'' explained the older brother.

''Yeah I got it.'' Shigeru, nodding to show his understanding, ''Hopefully we get a good amount of money from him since he runs the biggest social media network on the internet.''

''Do you happen to know if the porn industry is controlled by the likes of the Italian or Russian mafia?''

''Not that I know of, wait you aren't thinking about expanding into the porn business are you?'' Shigeru asked incredulously.

Ken let out a chuckle. ''You're damn right on that, you see Otomo-gumi has never really been involved in the porn scene so I thought I'd like to have Morimitsu-kai be the player in that and plus, porn makes a lot of money and that'll make us trillionares.''

Shigeru couldn't argue with that, though there was one thing he wanted to know about his brother's decision.

''How would you go about this?''

That caught Ken off guard, he didn't think how he would go about a porn business if he did start one but now that was another priority for him.

''I guess we can call Otomo-san to try and use his influence to send some of the more popular male stars from the country to come over here and break that Asian stereotype. Small dick good dick?'' Ken said jokingly.

Shigeru let out a light laugh.

''Those stereotypes annoy me, they're just jealous because Asians are smarter.'' he said shrugging.

The two brothers shared a quick laugh.

''That's true, so Morimitsu-kai is going to also be a porn production crew?''

''Yes indeed, we'll bring in some known directors from back in Japan and whatever money they make from the movies they make over here we'll take a share of it. So do you have any other potential targets for sokaiya?''

''I've only decided on the guy I mentioned for now since he is one of the more well known figures in the states. Anyone else I can think of I'll let you know ototo.''

Ken looked at his watch and saw the time, being about 12:20 now he thought it was a good time to shut down the restaurant completely for the night before heading back home with Shigeru to his place. As usual he reached for a Beretta 92F and a sawed off Remington 870 from under his desk. He puts the pistol under his top and hands Shigeru the shotgun, the sibling a bit apprehensive before accepting the weapon.

''Okay, it's late so let's get on home.''

The two brothers were heading for the door when they suddenly heard some yelling and multiple gunshots ring out.

* * *

Outside on the side entrance of the restaurant being the employee only door stood three Morimitsu-kai members all dressed in their work clothes after staying to watch over the place before Ken went home for the night. As usual they always liked a smoke a cigarette before calling it a night and they were discussing various topics ranging from being in America for the first time and banging the local women. Not only that, they were also on lookout for any potential cartel attack since the last one resulted in the death of one man. However, two of their members they knew were in town eating burgers not coming back made them even more on edge.

''Tetsuda and Kyo have not returned from their little burger eating marathon.'' spoke one of the gangsters.

''Yeah, here's hoping they got drunk instead, pray nothing bad happened to them.'' said another.

''All that aside, do you two think SAMLOS will be a very good partner for us?'' one of the gangsters spoke in an accent.

''I think so as well, let's hope this street gang, what were they called? The one that black kid is from is reliable and from what I've read on eyefind street gangs will always be inferior to groups like the Yakuza and the mafia.'' said another.

''Ken-san mentioned there are Triads in San Fierro. I know we have deals with the Chinese in the Philippines and Vietnam and if we can ally with them we'll be even more powerful considering SAMLOS is on our side. The Sons of Anarchy are the biggest and most well known biker gang in the United States so that's good for us.'' said the third.

Just then a car turned around the corner and the sound of the engine and music playing from the radio caught the attention of the three gangsters. On the streets leading up to the Rising Sun they saw what they thought looked like the gray Karin Sultan Tetsuda drove and they held their hand up in greeting but their hopes of seeing their missing comrades vanished when they noticed the car came to a complete stop halfway down the street. At first they thought Tetsuda and Kyo were playing a prank on them but they noticed one thing that made it clear it might not be their fellow gangsters.

There were four men in the car and if they remembered correctly it was only Tetsuda and Kyo who had permission to take a break from Ken. That and the fact that the headlights illuminated the four unknown figures and the gangsters could see that they were all wearing ski masks and the windows slowly rolled down. The Karin then roared to life and sped its way fast toward where the gangsters were standing and as the car came close they saw the barrels of AK-47s being pointed out of the windows. The music blaring within the car being of that of Latin origins playing loudly through the speakers.

''Chikushō!'' (Oh shit!) one of the gangsters shouted.

''Karuteru!'' (cartel!) shouted another.

The revealed sicarios aimed at the gangsters with their AKs and opened fire on their Japanese rivals and while the Yakuza gangsters attempted to draw their weapons to fire back at the unknown assailants they were shot to ribbons and two of them fell to the sidewalk dead. The Karin came to a halt and one of the sicarios came out and hurried to the trunk as his driver pops it open. The sicario slings his AK and reaches into the trunk and pulls out a large garbage bag and carries it over to the sidewalk and drops it on the pavement. Just as he was about to head back to the Karin he head a moan and saw that one of the Yakuza gangsters was still alive, albeit barely holding his gunshot wounds. Smirking sadistically to himself he goes for his AK and jams it into the Japanese gangster's mouth and before he could try to fight back he fires off several shots completely obliterating the man's head, brain matter splattering all over the ground. He spits on the corpse before turning to head back to the car and the door where the gangster's were standing near opened and out popped Ken and Shigeru.

The Butcher had his pistol in hand and aimed at the sicario and opened fire hitting the man in the shoulder and he was sent to the ground in pain. Ken ordered Shigeru to open fire and the younger sibling did so without questioning his brother and took aim at the car and fired off a shot. The buckshot was ineffective at that range and the two brothers were forced back into the building for cover when the other sicarios fired back with their rifles so they could cover their comrade as he made his way back into the Sultan despite his injury. With their mission done the sicarios drove off while giving Ken the middle finger which only served to anger the Butcher who fired his Beretta in their direction until the gun clicked empty.

''See you later puta!'' the driver shouted.

''YOU MOTHERFUCKERS!" Ken screamed at the top of his lungs.

He turned and saw his brother checking on the bodies of his fallen men and he didn't even have to ask if they were alive, let alone the man with his head destroyed. That's when they both noticed the huge garbage bag on the pavement and Shigeru looked to his brother for permission to inspect the contents inside and despite his ceasing anger Ken nodded letting his brother know it was okay to check the bag.

Shigeru looked inside and almost vomited from what he saw. Ken already had an idea of what was inside and before he could tell his brother to help him take the bodies inside his phone vibrated. Reaching into his pocket he saw that the caller ID was Arthur.

Putting his anger aside Ken answered the call.

''What is it Arthur?''

Ken's ear was immediately greeted with the sounds of gunfire and shouting in the background as well as a frantic Arthur.

''Ken boy we're getting shot at! We need your...!''

The call then ended abruptly and wasting no time he texted Shirase to head over to the SAMLOS clubhouse right away and before they could go they took the bodies and the garbage bag into the back room of the Rising Sun before hopping into Shigeru's Sultan and driving off to the SAMLOS clubhouse.

 **-SAMLOS clubhouse-**

''Goddammit! They fucking got my phone!" Arthur growled as he looked at his iFruit, full of bullets laying on the floor nearby.

''What the fuck!? Who the hell is attacking us!?'' John shouted in confusion.

''This is fucking bullshit!" Mitch screamed at the top of his lungs.

''These pussies can at least give us a chance to shoot back!" Teller exclaimed in anger.

Though they all had their weapons with them they knew that if they tried to get out of cover they would be riddled with lead and the best thing they could do now was just lay down completely flat on the floor narrowly avoiding the bullets that were wizzing passed their heads. As fast as it started the gunfire stopped, Arthur then slowly low crawled over to the shattered window and very slowly peeked to see if the coast was clear. Just as he was able to look outside he was greeted by more gunfire as a bullet came very close to blowing a hole in his face and he was forced to fall to the floor once more.

''Dammit!" he shouted.

"Muere gringos!" (Die gringos!)

The sudden insults in Spanish revealing the identity of the attackers shouldn't have been a surprise to the Sons. They helped Ken murder several sicarios and lieutenants but they didn't expect a retaliation like this so soon and so brazen.

''Fucking cartel.'' Teller said under his breath.

''One of you try to reach your phones and call a few of our guys! I've already reached for Ken hopefully he can..''

Over the gunfire they heard what sounded like some more cars pulling up and their stomachs turned inside as they could've been more cartel sicarios but to their relief they heard a familiar voice.

''Fuck you damn Mexicans!'' Shirase shouted.

''Get out of here!'' Ken exclaimed.

Then the sound of more gunfire erupted and the gunfire that was closer to the building, being the sicarios stopped and they heard them cursing in Spanish before they drove off finally giving the Sons breathing space. The Sons listened still ducking for cover despite hearing Ken and Shirase's recognizable voices they heard several footsteps approaching the shot up exterior wall of the table room and that's when Arthur decided to speak up.

''Ken boy is that you?''

Thanks to the street lights that were now illuminating the room from the holes shot through their walls they saw several shadows approaching their location and that was when Ken peeked through the shot up window.

''You guys okay?'' asked the Butcher.

The four Sons got out of cover and slowly walked toward Ken and peeking out the window Arthur saw Ken was with Shirase, Shigeru and the Morimitsu-kai members Shirase had brought to look for their now deceased comrades.

''Phew, we thought we were done for, those Mexicans were really lighting this place up really hard. We couldn't even get up and shoot back.''

''I'm not surprised those damn cartel fuckers were the perpetrators. Just didn't expect them to fight back so soon.'' John said.

''Thank the reaper you guys came when you did otherwise we'd be dead.'' Teller added.

The mentioning of the cartel attacking made Ken's face scrunch up in disappointment and this was unnoticed by Arthur.

''Something wrong Ken?'' asked Arthur.

''Yeah, we're fine, just..''

Ken motioned for them to follow him and they knew it was urgent if he didn't say much. Nodding, Arthur made had Teller and Mitch to watch the place and call a few Sons to come and help them patch it up and not doubting the LSPD would show up they can make the themselves appear as the victims to avoid getting arrested for gang warfare while he and John went with Ken back to the Rising Sun to see what was up. Arthur and John then went into the garage to hop on their bikes and soon they followed the Japanese gangsters back to the Rising Sun.

''Oh man, we're gonna have fun explaining this to the pigs.'' Teller chuckled.

''We can play victim and that'll get them to fuck off trust me.'' Mitch said as they went to start patching the table room up.

 **-Rising Sun-**

''Fuck, I should've spoke too soon.'' Ken said as he saw several LSPD cruisers blocking off the street leading up to his restaurant.

''Ah shit, you gotta be kidding me.'' Arthur growled.

The officer out of the barrier noticed the vehicles and positioned a megaphone near his mouth and began to speak.

''I need you all to get out of the vehicles with your hands up right now.''

Ken and Shigeru did so without protest and seeing what was going on Shirase and the other two Morimitsu-kai members followed suit. Arthur and John did the same action as well and that's when several officers came from the other side where the cruiser was blocking off the street and began to pat all the men down. Ken was confused as to why none of the officers went to pat him down and that's when he noticed another figure approaching him. Turning around he saw that it was officer Cortez walking toward him with a stern look on her face and out of the corner of his eye he saw that the blood from his dead men was still on the pavement and he knew he couldn't defend against the evidence right there, that plus the spent shells on the ground would make a defense hard on him.

''Don't make any sudden moves.'' she said as she began to pat him down.

When she was done patting him down from the front she ordered Ken to turn around so she can do it on his back side and Ken notice his brother, fellow members and the Sons were now handcuffed and saw that his Beretta and the Remington he gave to Shirase on the hood of the car.

 _''Fuck.''_

''Well good to know you have nothing on you Mister Ken but I'm afraid I'm gonna have to take you back to the station for questioning. This is the second time your establishment was shot at so something is up here.'' Cortez said as she put him in handcuffs.

Shigeru did his best to suppressed his nervousness and the two brothers were then taken to Cortez's cruiser and placed in the backseat while the other five were put into a paddy wagon. Despite wanting to search his establishment Cortez knew she needed a warrant but she was glad she managed to catch Ken because now she can really start questioning what was going on.

 **-LSPD Vespucci Building-**

 **Time: 1:45 AM**

The LSPD were smart not to have the Sons and the Morimitsu-kai in adjacent cells because who knew what they could talk about? It was very dangerous on the department's part so they knew the best idea was to put them all in different cells minus the brothers of course. Originally Cortez wanted them in different cells but after Ken had told her they were brothers while they were on the way to the station she allowed them to be in the same cell. Ken was now seen sitting in a cell waiting for his turn to be questioned by Cortez and it would come at that moment as he saw his brother being escorted back to their shared cell. The most noticeable thing about Ken was that he had his tuxedo top and shades off and was just wearing his white dress shirt. Shigeru was in the same state too as they were asked to take them off to further prove they didn't have any concealed weapons on them the police may have missed.

The officer escorting Shigeru opened the cell door allowing the younger sibling to enter and go sit on his rack. The two siblings looked at each other before the officer told Ken he was next. Slowly getting up Ken walked over to the officer who told him to walk in front of him as he took him to the interrogation room and when he walked passed the one Arthur was in he wasn't able to make it what Arthur was saying which made a lot of sense. The officer then escorted him to the room next to Arthur's and the officer walked in front of Ken and opened the door for him.

''Go ahead.'' said the officer.

Ken nodded and walked into the room and saw Cortez sitting down a the table with another officer accompanying her, probably for back up. He was a black man with a name tag that read 'Tenpenny' and the smug look on his face Ken already knew he wanted to take out this cop. He also noticed the tattoo for the USMC symbol that he recognized seeing American forces in Japan.

''Ken, please have a seat.'' Cortez said pointing toward the chair.

Ken did what he was told and took a seat in front of Cortez as she looked through his wallet. She took out his ID and read out his info.

''Ken Morimitsu, immigrated from Tokyo, Japan, date of birth is September 2nd, 1987?''

''That's right officer.''

Cortez then handed his ID and the Butcher took it and put it in the pocket of his dress shirt.

''So you mind telling me what is going on? I already went to your restaurant a few nights before to respond to a drive by shooting, this time however I saw spent cartridges laying on the sidewalk and pools of blood. I was going to have some officer check inside the place but I didn't have a warrant.''

''So what? What would you even want to look for if you went inside anyway?''

''Who knows? Maybe I would've found something that we can use as evidence to convict you. We got a call about multiple gunshots and I just so happened to find out it was where your restaurant was. I'm just trying to help you out sir so relax will you?''

Ken knew how cops in Japan operated and American police were no different from his homeland. He knew deep down she suspected he was involved in organized crime but if he played the clueless and innocent immigrant restaurant owner he could buy some time to plan a retaliation against the cartel and maybe...seduce this rookie Latina cop and have her cover for his operations in exchange for good dick?

''I was not present when the shooting happened. I was coming back because I had forgotten something in my office in the restaurant.

''Then please explain to me the weapons we found in your car? Why do you have a Beretta and a Remington? Do you have a gun license?'' asked Cortez.

''Yes, but I have it in my drawer at home.'' Ken replied.

Cortez had a feeling he was lying but decided to drop the issue, ''Okay, then next time you better have it on your person because if we catch you again without it you will lose your firearms and be charged accordingly. What about the blood on the floor? Where or whose is it?''

''Like I said before officer, I wasn't there when the place was shot at, we just closed for the night and I had forgotten something at the restaurant. I give you my word.'' Ken said raising his hand up to show his sincerity.

While Cortez was being patient with Ken Tenpenny wasn't having any of the faked innocence.

''I call bullshit on this Mister Ken, so you're telling me blood just appears in thin air when guns are shot? There had to be people there when the place was shot at. At the scene our forensics specialists found a few pieces of what they said was brain matter and some skull fragments. You're obviously hiding something from us.'' Tenpenny then walked over to the table and lowered himself to Ken's level, ''So who got shot? Whose brains were all over the pavement?''

Ken looked intensely at Tenpenny and only glared deep into the officer's eyes.

''I do not know, officer.'' he said sternly, ''They could've been harmless pedestrians caught in the crossfire.''

Tenpenny only smirked at the Butcher and scoffed.

''Hmph, whatever you say.''

''Tenpenny it's fine I got this.'' Cortez said hoping to defuse the situation.

''All yours rookie.''

''So are you positive about what you're saying? We have a witness describing a gray Karin Sultan speeding away from around the corner and men in ski masks, Hispanic males to be exact. Do you know anything about this?''

''I do not officer. As I've said before we were not in the vicinity of the Rising Sun when the shooting happened.'' Ken answered, ''I'm just as lost as you are.''

She tried, she really did and knowing this wouldn't go any farther than this she decided to just end the interrogation right there. Shigeru said the exact same thing, the Morimitsu-kai members with Shirase didn't speak English and Shirase pretended he didn't know English. That was that and she knew it despite her wanting to prove that Ken was a criminal figure.

''Okay, that is all for now. However you guys will stay here overnight in protective custody since we believe you were the targets of the shootings. The moment you wake up an officer will let you be on your way.''

''Thank you officer.''

Ken was then taken out of the room by the officer who had escorted him there leaving Cortez and Tenpenny alone together.

''This guy is full of shit, he has to know what happened. Who would target random pedestrians and blow their brains out on the ground?'' said Cortez

''No idea rookie, the body had to be taken away I mean, the other two pools of blood means the other two could've ran away and got help but the brain matter makes zero sense to me, unless someone moved the body elsewhere.'' Tenpenny inquired, ''I've seen similar stuff like that in my younger days.''

''Anything is possible, but good thing we're keeping him and his brother here overnight.''

''Yeah, the other guy who refused to talk we have no choice but to let him be on his way.''

''You don't think the deaths of the cartel members at the hotel are connected to this do you?''

Tenpenny gave it a bit of thought and the more he thought about it it seemed to make sense.

''You know what rookie? I think it makes sense. First the lot under the freeway, the bodies found out of town and then the manor? All the while that place gets shot up twice, SAMLOS gets shot at twice too.''

''There HAS to be some kind of gang war going on here. But we just can't arrest Ken without proper evidence so we need to do this fast. No mob war is happening in this city.'' she said, crossing her arms and thinking about the consequences a mob war could have on the city's infrastructure and economy, ''The Los Santos gang wars between Grove street, the Cambodian gang and the Vagos saw many murders so there's no doubt a mob war in a city this huge is gonna kill more people. I gotta stop this from happening.''

''Damn right. Keep sticking to him and tell me what you dig up.''

The two officers then left the room.

 _Half an hour later.._

''Thank you kindly officers.'' Shirase said as he and the Morimitsu-kai members were let out of their cells.

Arthur and John followed suit and they made their way toward Ken and Shigeru's holding cell only to be told they were being detained overnight for the matter of ''protective custody''.

''Well just let me talk to him real quick officer.''

''Alright, but you got five minutes.'' the officer standing guard over the brothers said before walking off.

''Tch, damn fake tough guys.'' Arthur commented.

''Daijōbudesuka?'' (Are you okay?) Shirase questioned.

''Hai, watashitachi no tame ni jū o motte iki, asamade basho o mimamotte kudasai.'' (Yeah, take the guns for us and watch the place until morning) replied Ken.

''Wakatta.'' (Alright)

Shirase and the others walked away to ask to pick up Ken's guns for him to hold onto until his release and Arthur took the chance to talk with his ally.

''What's going on boy? Something seems to be eating away at you.''

Shigeru knew what Ken was thinking, what they saw in the bag was truly gruesome, but Ken decided it would be better to show Arthur when they both get out in the morning.

Ken only looked up at Arthur, ''I think it's better for you to see for yourself.''

Arthur only nodded in response.

''Alright then, just give me a call when you get out and we'll head over right away.''

Arthur turned and walked away.

''I'll see you fellers later.'' John said before joining Arthur.

Ken then went to lay on his cot and the two brothers only laid there for several minutes before sleep soon took over.

 **-LSPD, Vespucci building, next morning-**

 **Time: 9:30 AM**

After collecting their belongings in bags the two brothers were free to go. Having just woke up and not eating in the past twelve hours Ken was definitely in the mood for some breakfast.

''Let's go eat at Burger Shot, get a quick breakfast.''

''If you say so ototo.''

Ken took his phone out and went on the map app to see the nearest fast food joint.

''A ten minute walk from here, not bad.''

The two brothers then made their way toward the fast food place and eventually they were able to head inside. Ken ordered a casual breakfast sandwich while Shigeru got a few pieces of hashbrowns, nothing special but enough to satisfy their morning hunger.

''This is good, I like it.'' Ken said.

''Don't eat too much fast food though or you'll become a sumo wrestler.'' Shigeru chuckled.

''This is the first time I've eaten American fast food so let me savor the flavor and grease.'' Ken said as he took a big bite out of his sandwich.

Shigeru turned his attention to his phone as he was browsing eyefinder's map app and the sound of hip hop music playing loudly caught both their attention. Looking up toward the source they saw a dark gray Imponte Ruiner driving up to the parking lot of the Burger Shot. The driver parked in an available spot and when the occupants left the vehicle the brothers noticed that they appeared to be Southeast Asian men wearing gray clothing, some of them having gray rags around their necks.

''Oh crap, I forgot we're in Ruthless Cambodian Boyz turf.'' Shigeru said hoping the members wouldn't recognize him as that ''Japanese nigga'' who hung out with Grove Street.

Ken watched the laughing gangbangers as they entered the fast food building and then turned to look at his brother.

''There isn't going to be a problem right? Aren't they and Grove street allies?''

''Yeah I only know a few guys in that gang, I've never seen those four before so they must be juniors or something.'' Shigeru said.

Ken then turned back around to look at the four Cambodian gang members through the window and saw that they were already getting their orders. He then took his iFruit out and went onto eyefind. He clicks on the search box of Wakipedia and types in ''Ruthless Cambodian Boyz''. When he clicked enter he was greeted to a page that was created that contained the history of the street gang. Wondering what his brother was reading Shigeru got up and sat next to his brother and together the brothers read the information that was provided.

 _The Ruthless Cambodian Boyz, also known as RCB-1832, sometimes called Khmer Boyz for short is an ethnically exclusive Cambodian street gang that was formed in the San Andreas area sometime during the mid 1980s. When Cambodians began to immigrate to San Andreas following the Vietnamese invasion of Cambodia the younger generation began to face discrimination and harassment from the well established Latino street gang, the East Side Vagos._

''So they did form to protect themselves from those Vagos.'' Ken said before he continued reading.

 _Since then they have been engaged in a deadly blood feud with the Vagos and what originally was a gang war soon turned into a race war. Mostly concentrated on the west side of Los Santos around the Vespucci beach area RCB has a large membership comprising over several hundred members which makes them almost as large as other Los Santos gangs like Grove Street Families. Despite being outnumbered by a sizable margin by the much larger Vagos gang they formed an alliance with Grove Street who too faced similar racial attacks from the Vagos and the RCB makes up for their lesser numbers with brutal machete attacks on Vagos members._

'This is really interesting, I never knew anything about this.'' Ken said.

''Yeah, they got into a really bad feud in the early 90s and Grove Street always had their backs.'' Shigeru added.

''Text CJ to see if they want to seize the territories of the Vagos, since the Vagos could be pushing drugs for the cartel also and being a rival to these Cambodians if they help Grove Street out in fighting them they can have a share in Vagos territory. When we take control of all the cartels assets we can give them cocaine to distribute alongside CJ and his gang and reimburse them with guns and our protection.''

''Do you want me to asked if we can set up a meeting with the OG of the Cambodians?'' Shigeru asked.

''Hai, but we'll send Shirase to handle it, being my adviser it would be less intimidating to talk with a mob boss like me. So see what CJ says and we can set up a potential alliance with these Ruthless Cambodian Boyz. Those Mexicans stick together, so us Asians will stick together.''

Ken sent Shirase a message letting him know that he was coming back to the Rising Sun and the brothers finished their meal and Shigeru called for a cab using the Downtown Cab Co. app and soon a cab arrived and the two brothers were headed back toward Little Tokyo.

 **-Little Tokyo, Rising Sun-**

''Thank you, have a great day.'' Shigeru said to the driver as he and Ken exited the cab.

They then saw that it was opened thanks to Shirase watching over the place and he saw that customer traffic was a little low compared to the previous nights. While he didn't show it Ken was secretly angry at this and he knew the place being shot at twice had made the local population a bit wary of the place and since it was the only way Ken was making legitimate money if this kept on going it could seriously damage his potential rise to power in San Andreas and that's not what he wanted. He knew losing men was inevitable but since the cartel had already did some form of major damage to him he decided that once SAMLOS gets here they can plan an attack against the cartel.

''Come on, let's head inside.'' Ken said to Shigeru.

The sibling nodded and both men walked around the corner to the employee only door and Ken knocked on it. A few seconds later the peephole slid open and the Morimitsu-kai member saw that it was Ken and his brother. The gangster then slid the peephole shut and opened the door. He stepped aside and gave Ken a bow to which the Butcher returned the gesture before heading in with his brother. Hearing the door close the two brothers made their way down the hallway until they reached Ken's office. The Butcher knocked on the door and heard Shirase's voice telling them to come in. Ken opens the door and when Shirase saw that it was him entering with his brother he stood up from Ken's desk and immediately bowed.

''No need for formalities now Shirase, we have important things to discuss, let's go I have something to show you.'' Ken motioned for his adviser to follow him into the basement of the restaurant.

Shirase and Shigeru looked to each other and knew what Ken was going to talk to them about. Shigeru especially having saw what was in the huge garbage bag. As they were walking to the basement Ken reached for his iFruit and gave Arthur a call while sending CJ a text to come over.

 ***45 minutes later***

Ken, his brother and Shirase were seen standing over the garbage bag as it rested on the floor of the room, this was the same room they had tortured the cartel drug dealer and the smell coming from the bag wasn't doing the room any justice. After murdering the drug dealer this room was soon named the death room by Shirase and what was about to be shown to SAMLOS and CJ was give that name justice. The three Japanese men just stood there looking at the bag until the door to the room opened and in walked Arthur, John, Teller and Mitch who were followed by CJ. Ken told CJ to shut the door and soon the stench became noticeable with the five visitors.

''Oh my god, what is the hell is that boy?'' Arthur gagged.

''Goddamn Ken homie, smells like period blood!" CJ said between coughs.

''What the hell, smells like Afghanistan.'' John groaned.

''Smells like my ex-wife's bloodied pussy.'' Mitch said sarcastically.

''Good lord, did some bitch on her period explode?'' Teller laughed, a few coughs escaping his mouth.

''No time for jokes men, everyone gather around this bag.'' Ken instructed.

Everyone did what they were told and when they all formed a circle around the bag Ken ordered Shirase to open it and when he did what the other five saw almost made them shriek in shock. Despite all four of them being former U.S. Army soldiers they have seen people die, Arthur having it the worst since he was Special Forces and has been up close with insurgents but he never expected to see such gore since he was discharged. CJ, being a gangbanger at most saw people get shot to death but nothing prepared any of them for what they were looking at now.

''Holy shit..'' Arthur said under his breath.

 _''Nigga..the fuck?''_ CJ thought.

''Son of a bitch...'' Teller, Mitch and John all said.

What the men were all looking at were the decapitated and dismembered corpses of the two Morimitsu-kai members Ken had allowed to go on break Tetsuda and Kyo. In the bag clear for all eyes to see were their severed heads, arms, legs and their limbless torsos. It was the trademark of the Los Sonora drug cartel used to intimidate their enemies and that was the reason why Madrazo had ordered his men to give Ken a special delivery.

''The cartel shot at my restaurant again and took out five more of my men so now I've lost six.'' Ken said, no emotion in his voice.

''Five? There's only two here.'' Arthur gagged.

Ken spoke into his walkie and a few minutes later the door to the room opened and three members of his crew carried the lead riddled corpses of the three men that were killed in the drive-by shooting by the cartel the night before were brought into the room and set on the floor gently by their brothers. Ken nodded at his men and they exited the room leaving them all with more corpses.

 _''Oh Jesus Christ.''_ Arthur thought in disgust.

''Aight, this some sick shit my nigga.'' CJ groaned.

''Not long before you called me Arthur the cartel did another drive-by here and took these three men out. Poor little brother here had his head completely blown to pieces. Not only did I call you men here to see this gruesome sight, I have decided that after we were shot at again we need to start acting against the cartel fast.''

Ken walkied for his men to return back to the room and take the bodies away to be disposed of and led everyone else into the meeting room from where he first spoke with SAMLOS. All the men sit down with Shirase providing everyone with water bottles and the single light in the room hung quietly over the group. Arthur, his fellow Sons and CJ could see the change in the appearance in Ken's eyes and saw that he looked incredibly determined with a mixture of anger and thirst for vengeance. Their seating was as follows, Ken at one of the table with Arthur on the opposite, Shirase and his brother his either side of him diagonally with the Sons on either side of the table going down with CJ next to Shigeru.

Shirase and Shigeru knew it was about to get serious, especially Shirase since he had worked with Ken since he joined Otomo-gumi years ago.

Ken looked at Shirase and held his hand out and reaching into his pocket he pulled out the notebook and cellphones he got off the dead cartel members from the Chumash Manor several days ago that had a ton of information on it that would prove useful. Ken unlocked a phone and gave it to Shirase.

''I had Shirase review these phones for information, Shirase explain to them please.''

''Hai, so when I looked deeper into these phones, not only does the cartel have a potential cocaine stash under an iFruit phone store near the El Burro Heights area I was also able to dig up that the cartel is indeed tied with the Mayans MC and using the East Side Vagos gang to push drugs into their neighborhood. In addition to that information the cartel has a legitimate business in the form of a bar and grill located in the Mirror Park area with Vagos acting as muscle and they are using a warehouse in the Port of Los Santos as a weapon storage.''

''Shit, LSPD has been trying to figure that for years now, and I really did have the feeling of the cartel and Mayans being close so what are you planning Ken?'' Arthur questioned.

''Shirase also discovered that the cartel and Mayans have a monthly meeting at a place called the Redwoods Light Tracks up north. You know it?'' Ken answered.

''Yeah, it's that construction and motor track site located near Harmony.''

''We are in luck, tonight is when the Mayans and cartel meet to exchange drug money for guns so I was wondering if Morimitsu-kai and SAMLOS can organize a joint attack.'' Ken suggested.

They've both been shot at by the cartel and tensions with the Mayans have reached a near boiling point in recent years, being connected to the cartel was enough of a reason for SAMLOS to fight it out with the Mayans and despite the Mayans being armed by the cartel with some powerful weapons, Arthur knew that Ken's group, despite being small as of right now compared to the other crime families was enough to give him the confidence to aid his ally. He was very confident that with Ken and his crew their victory was ensured, it wouldn't be without men dying on their side but it would not be in vain. SAMLOS had always wanted to see the Mayans in neighboring Sandy Shores taken down and this as the perfect chance to take over and expand Sons of Anarchy influence in San Andreas.

Arthur looked at his fellow Sons and they all nodded, SAMLOS, Morimitsu-kai and their brothers from SAMFARE and SAMDEN plus Grove Street and possibly RCB dealing with the Vagos would bolster their numbers which should make it a fair fight.

''They're all in favor Ken, okay you have my support.''

Shigeru was very nervous about being involved in an organized crime war and he knew it would be much, MUCH worse compared to wars waged between street gangs but he had to toughen up if he wanted to help his brother when it came to dealing with rival crews. So he knew he had to toughen up or he'd be dead.

He looked to his brother and nodded to show his support, CJ and Shirase doing so as well.

''Good, CJ I want you to get in touch with someone from the Cambodian gang to aid you in stave off any threat the Vagos might pose. Having possible connections to the cartel it makes them an enemy too so we'll leave them to you and the Cambodians. Shirase will order some men to give your gang a few spare guns we have.'' Ken said.

''Aight, you got it dawg.'' CJ said with a nod.

''Arthur, tonight we will plan a hit against the Mayan and cartel meet, take some of that money and claim those guns for ourselves and then we'll hit that bar and grill.''

''What kind of guns did you say you were packing again? Is it enough to wage a gang war?'' Arthur asked.

Ken took everyone out of the room and they headed into the hallway and heading toward the end of the hallway and taking a key unlocks the door and when he let the Sons and CJ the contents of the room they saw several racks full of guns that Otomo-san had smuggled with the men he sent to back up Ken. On the racks were a variety of weapons such as pistols like Berettas, Colt .45s, Desert Eagles, a few submachine guns like MP5s and a dozen Minebea PM-9s. On a few other racks there were rifles neatly placed such as Howa rifles given to Otomo-gumi from rogue soldiers in the Japan Ground Defense Force, M4s with ACOG scopes on them stolen from a U.S. Army armory in Okinawa, a few AK-47s with aimpoint pro red dot sights and several crates with hand grenades in them. It was a simple arsenal but a very good start and Arthur liked what he saw.

''Wow, this a good cache here.'' Arthur whistled.

''Damn dude, all GSF has is 9 mils and that's it.'' CJ added.

''Looks like a typical army lock up, pretty bad ass.'' John said, Teller and Mitch nodded in agreement.

Ken walked over to one of the racks and took a Howa rifle and attached an ACOG scope onto it. He pointed to Shigeru toward an AK-47 and ordered his brother to attach a sight on it to which the sibling did without question.

''And what kind of weapons did you say SAMLOS is packing?'' Ken asked.

''AR-15s, some AKs and TEC-9s from each member's personal stock.''

Arthur then reached for his dual Colt Pythons and showed it to Ken. John, Teller and Mitch brought out their weapons. John had a SIG P226, Teller had brass knuckles and a small karambit knife while Mitch had a Colt M1911 on him.

''It's still better than nothing. You guys help yourself out, you too CJ, grab a box of grenades for your gang.''

CJ nodded excitedly and carefully took a box of M67 frag grenades, The Sons each grabbed a rifle, two M4s and two AKs and looked over the weapons. It felt good because these weapons were capable of killing and that's what the goal would be in a mob war. The M4 was a weapon Arthur learned to love from his time in Special Forces.

''It feels like I'm a soldier again.'' Arthur said.

''Yeah..it does.'' John seconded.

Ken then took a magazine and loaded it into his Howa and turned to look at his men.

"Arthur, I request you call a few men to provide some security along with my men to watch this restaurant while we hit this meet. We head out to the tracks tonight, their little exchange is at 10. We wait for both sides to greet each other and just as they seal the deal we take them out.''

He then turned to CJ.

''You head on home, get in touch with someone from the Cambodian gang and send them here as soon as you can to meet with Shirase.''

''Aight dawg, good luck.''

CJ took his box of grenades and left the building.

The seven remaining men then went over to discuss possible battle tactics they can use against the cartel and Mayans once they get involved before settling down and waiting until it was evening. When nightfall hit the restaurant had reached its peak hour but with the recent shooting traffic was a little low, but still enough to sustain the restaurant.

The back door to the restaurant opened and a white Speedo Custon a Morimitsu-kai member had left for Ken to use was seen parked ready for his use. From the door emerged Ken and the others with duffel bags containing the weapons they were going to use against the Mayans and cartel. Shirase placed the duffel bags in the back of the van and got into the van with his fellow Japanese mobsters and waited for the Sons to mount their motorcycles. Soon they then headed out on the road and made their way north to where the joint Mayan and cartel exchange was to occur.

Ken turned on the radio and putting on Headbanger Nation he grew to enjoy he then found himself lost in the sounds of 80s Thrash metal playing.

 **-Redwood Lights Track-**

 **Time: 9:50 PM**

The sound of the van and roaring of the Sons' bikes filled the silent night sky as they finally pulled up on their destination. Ken, being the logical criminal he was knew it would be best to park a quarter mile down the road from the meeting place as to not make any noise that might've deterred their adversaries and cause them to abandon the meeting. If they were caught that would put the Sons and Morimitsu-kai in a bad position as the opposition would then be prepared.

Ken, Shigeru and Shirase exited the van and were soon followed by the Sons. Heading toward the back of the van Ken opened the doors and pulled out the duffel bags and unzipped them. He takes a step to the side to let everyone take their weapon out and load them for the assault. He then told the others to lay in an over watch position over the central tracks so that the may have a word alone with Shigeru.

''Yes nii-san?''

Ken smiled at his brother and placed both his hands on his brother's shoulders and the soft look he gave Shigeru made the younger sibling feel strange. Why did he give him such a loving and sincere smile?

''I just want you to know you can sit this one out, if you aren't comfortable killing more people then I won't hold it against you. You can wait in the van if you want ototo.''

Shigeru knew he had to toughen up and the only real way that was going to happen was to be exposed to more violence to become desensitized by it. He can see that with Shirase and his brother after the Yakuza wars back in Japan. He decided he had to toughen up for his brother's sake because he was all the family he had left, if this was a way they can recreate that lost sibling bond then so be it.

''No I'm fine, I want to be here for you to make up for those lost years.'' Shigeru answered confidently.

Ken could tell his sibling wasn't lying and can sense the confidence within him so he nodded, his smile being bigger than ever. Taking the AK-47 he hands it to his brother who loads a magazine into and puts a round in the chamber and the two head off to join their allies.

''Any sign yet?'' Ken asked as they walked up to the others.

''Nah boy, but we're getting close to 10.'' Arthur answered.

''Okay, Arthur, Shigeru you're with me, Teller, you and Shirase head to those porta potties right there and Mitch, you and Marston head over to that bulldozer and take a position.''

Everyone went into their position and when looked from an aerial point of view it gave them a complete high ground ambush which would surely play into their advantage. When the clock struck 10 everyone noticed a couple of lights coming from the eastern road while a pair of headlights was seen coming from the western road. They knew it had to be some Mayans and cartel goons heading to the area and after several minutes it was revealed the unknowns from the east road were Hispanic men wearing biker attire, their patch being a Mayan tribal symbol with the words Mayans, MC, and Sandy Shores rockers. Four members of the Mayans MC out of Sandy Shores, just like the note said. They park themselves in the middle track as the other vehicles, an orange Vapid Caracara 4x4 pulled up to meet the Mayans.

 _''Fucking Mayans, I had a feeling.''_ Arthur thought as he looked on.

The Caracara came to a stop and there were crates in the back of it and out came four sicarios from the Los Sonora cartel and both sides slowly walked toward each other. The lead Mayan and sicario greeted each other and the exchange began.

"Hey, you have the drug money?'' asked the lead sicario.

''Yes, here you are.'' replied the Mayan.

The Mayan has one of his men hand him a small foot locker and and pulled out what Ken was able to see was over a hundred thousand in cash. The cartel sicario takes the cash and counts it to find it being the exact payment Madrazo had asked for this month's exchange and he smiled in satisfaction.

"Do you have the weapons for us?''

"Take out the stuff and show them.'' the sicario said to the others.

The other three sicarios walked to the back of the Caracara and unloaded three weapon crates and a duffel bag onto the ground with the Mayans following the lead sicario to look at the items. One of the sicarios opens the crates and inside were AK-103 assault rifles, the latest in the AK weapon series stolen straight from Mexican army armories and smuggled straight into San Andreas from the cartel's factions south of the border. The sicario opened another crate and in this one was full of FN Five-seven pistols, and the third was a mixture of M1014 shotguns, a PSG-1 sniper rifle, an M79 grenade launcher and in the duffel bag were a few G3 rifles and several HK33s with attached M203 grenade launchers. Ken, Shigeru and Arthur were amazed at the armament of the cartel and to know the Mayans were being armed with this kind of weaponry they knew they hit the jackpot with this. The sicarios then pulled out a fourth medium sized crate and when they opened it it contained rounds for the M203s and rounds for the rifles.

"Here you go, do you have any requests for next time?'' the lead sicario asked.

"Javier wants RPKs and RPGs, this is sure to wipe out those Japanese who have been messing with you guys and we plan on hitting them in a few days.''

''Okay, I see what we can do at the same price and when we win this we'll split the territory.''

Just as the two sides were about to shake hands to seal the deal was when Ken gave the signal for the ambush to start. In a split second a loud gunshot rang out and the lead sicario was dropped with a round straight through the skull. An uproar of gunfire erupted and a Mayan was shot a dozen times in the ensuing chaos with the surviving Mayans and sicarios drawing their weapons. Being only pistols it stood no chance against the power of the AKs and M4s being used against them and while they were able to fire some rounds back, the ambush had them surrounded from three sides and before they can identify their attackers the were each dropped one by one, a Mayan's head was blown in half from Shigeru using his AK-47 while a sicario had both his face and arms shot to bits. Eventually both the Mayans and cartel thugs were slaughtered and the gunfire stopped, the silent night air being filled with the chirping of crickets and a few seconds later Ken and the other emerged from their locations and slowly made their way toward the massacred bodies of their enemies.

While seven of the bodies lay still, one of the sicarios was seen gagging and holding his wounds on his chest, his eyes closed as he suffered from great pain and Arthur almost walked up to him to put a bullet in his head but Ken looked at Arthur in a way that told him to stand down. Arthur nodded and knew this was Ken's kill. Ken walked up to the dying sicario and not feeling pity for the man he took his Howa rifle and jammed the barrel onto the man's chin right under his jaw and squeezes the trigger, the last sound heard was the spent cartridge hitting the dirt.


End file.
